The Lord of Stone Tower
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Complete! No pairings. Harry returns after his fifth year to find his relatives less than welcoming. His stay is brief and due to his betrayal by the Ministry of Magic he escapes the clutches of Voldemort with the help of an old rival.
1. The Rage of a Saviour

The Lord of Stone Tower  
  
Ok new story. I am NOT stopping my other story, but this is another story line that has always nagged at my mind so I am going to try to put it into words. Please review even if you don't insult or compliment me just leave a review so I know people are actually reading this stuff.  
  
The plot of this one moves pretty strangely and quickly compared to my other one, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing this stuff.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own any Characters or plots that appear in the Harry Potter series, they belong in my view solely to their author, I am only borrowing them for the pleasure of other devoted fan fiction readers.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget as I really don't get some things on this system, the normal three dots, for a pause is replaced by --- and writing meant to be in italics will be surrounded in / /, this includes personal thoughts and books and letters. Hope that makes it clearer. Please review, it makes me feel special.  
  
Chapter one; The rage of a Saviour.  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed surrounded in a scene of disgust that would turn any sane person's stomach over and force it to empty itself. The almost sixteen-year-old Wizard was completely immune to the smell and sight after spending the last three weeks in this state without seeing light of any kind unless it was when his Uncle came in. Even then Harry was too busy wishing to be knocked unconscious so that the pain would stop no matter how briefly that was.  
  
Harry had been picked up by a very reluctant Uncle at the station and even after the paranoid auror's threats, Vernon Dursley was still seeking revenge on his depressed nephew.  
  
Recently Vernon's business had gone to corruption and was closed down by several boards and banks for health and safety and debts. He had automatically passed the blame for his downfall on to the 'freak that lived under his roof.'  
  
From the moment that Harry had stepped into the car he knew something was wrong, his owl Hedwig's cage had seemed to melt as she broke out of it and silently passed out of the open window. Harry had been relieved that Vernon hadn't seen her escape but still felt betrayed that she had deserted him. He still hadn't seen a glimpse of her and that wasn't really surprising as bricks blocked up his window and packing around the door stopped all light from entering his room.  
  
/'Or tomb,'/ he had thought to himself as he had arrived at Privet Drive. He looked at the dark room before him when he stepped in and had remembered wondering why his Uncle had followed him up the stairs. Then he felt the pain of something heavy and solid hitting the back of his head and he slumped on to bed struggling to stay awake as he felt his warm blood spread through his wild hair. The object had again connected with his head as Harry heard the deep laugh of his Uncle. He had blacked out.  
  
Back in the present Harry re-lived the past three weeks of pain. He had woken that first morning to find himself sore across his ribs and of course his head. He had felt weak and drained but was surprised that the blows to his head hadn't killed him. Even as he thought it, a conversation with his friend Hermione came to the front of his aching head.  
  
/"When a witch or wizard is in unusual amounts of pain her or his body may take more damage or pain then non-magical people. The extent of this protection is based on the individuals own power levels. In many powerful magic users it is possible for faster regeneration to occur and in theory an extremely powerful magic user could harness the power so that he could never be killed by non-magical means.  
  
No one in history has ever reached this type of immortality but legend states that Lord Merlin, Founder of the Order of Merlin and Governor of Magic, was close in that the only way for him to die by Muggle means was for him to have been unconscious. However as Non-magical technology evolves, reaching this status is becoming more difficult and no one apart from the Founders of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have been able to replicate such a feat in the last millennia."/  
  
On and on the pain had been dealt out to young Harry Potter and since after the first night he hadn't really healed at all he was becoming weak with blood loss and sever starvation.  
  
/'Where are all my friends? Where is the Order? Where is Sirius!'/  
  
The accusation to his now dead Godfather brought tears to Harry's eyes as he sobbed with renewed grief unable to move anymore, with four numb limbs that he suspected were completely gone for all his life, however long that would be. This was his only outlet.  
  
/'Why haven't they come for me? They are supposed to save me, protect me.'/  
  
He could feel something bubble inside of him, as his anger at his betrayal by the ones that he thought loved him pulled at his dormant magic. He felt more then saw the power around him. He could sense the bricks of his cell bristly with his energy. He tried to control it but couldn't unless he could see what it was doing to his cell.  
  
/'Damn that Uncle, I need to see!'/  
  
His powers reacted to his command, the new bricks in his window were blown out of the side of the house in a tremendous explosion that shook the neighbourhood. Light poured into the room.  
  
Harry's dull screams of pain were carefully stifled as the light burned into his eyes and since Harry could barely move his head he could do nothing but try to clamp his swollen and bloody eyelids together. Thuds echoed up the stairs and threw his room door open.  
  
"You idiot BOY!" The fat man shouted at the boy, "No respect at all and don't even think of escaping, I know exactly how to stop you walking out." Vernon's face was bristling with rage, sweat shone on his forehead from his exertions and the hot summer day. Harry could hear the man cross the debris littered room and heard the clink of metal against a zip of a pocket.  
  
He was confused at the new sound until his eyes were wrenched open and he felt the pierce of a knife into his right eye. His sight was taken from him in a matter of seconds.  
  
What surprised Harry was that an hour later he couldn't really be bothered with escaping. Even with his magic blowing a hole in the wall neither the Ministry nor the Order had made an attempt to come to his aid or punishment.  
  
* * *  
  
Early that evening as the sun set down into the horizon with a red hue and the nightly chill gave Harry the rough time he was awoken from his self- inflicted depression with an explosion and a scream from below him.  
  
He tried in vain to call out as he recognised the Headmasters gentle voice. His mouth was full of dried blood and he was unable to speak with his unused voice. He could hear the angry bellows of his uncle.  
  
"I don't care if you say he is here, he left early in the holidays. Now get your freakish self out of this house."  
  
Harry was overjoyed, he hadn't been abandoned. He felt the anger overtake his joys as he listened to his Uncle that had taken his sight and beaten him almost to death, insult his old mentor who had helped him even if sometimes the choices were mislead. The power overwhelmed him again.  
  
Downstairs the voice of Vernon Dursley died away as he saw that the old man in front of him was looking at the ceiling. The house was shaking and the ceilings were bending down till cracks spread along the ceilings. The house shook stronger.  
  
"Harry!" The headmaster stormed past the man, but was grabbed by the man and swung into the wall next to the door. It only took a few seconds for the Uncle to be stunned and thrown across the room like a rag but those few seconds would mean that the wizened wizard would once again lose his student. An explosion echoed from upstairs.  
  
Albus Dumbledore didn't need the jolt in his head to tell him that his wards had fallen and that the magical explosion wasn't from Harry's Magic. He headed for the splintered stairs, this time from Harry's magic, and at the same time pulled a stone from his jacket. Muttering a spell he summoned his Order to him. But by the time he had reached the top of the stairs he could sense that the boy was no longer in the house.  
  
There was no question about it, Harry had been kidnapped in the confusion of the argument with his Uncle. Even as he saw people 'popping' into being around him, he pushed open the door and fell to his knees at the sight of the room.  
  
One missing wall, from the recent explosion, broken bed and table, shattered bulb hanging from the ceiling, blood on the walls and floor and on the bed. The room of a tortured boy. As he heard the gasps around him he caught sight of a sphere on the floor in front of the door.  
  
Sickly green in colour with a Dark Mark etched onto in. As if it sensed him nearby it changed into a simple picture. Albus' heart was torn apart as he saw the form of a bloody Harry Potter lying on his bed. Two badly torn eyes, mutilated limbs and chest. Hair matted in blood. It was worse then anything he had seen since his encounters with Blood Wolves in the time of Grindlewald.  
  
In blood under the picture were the words;  
  
/"I may wish that I, Lord Voldemort, was the cause of this damaged body, but alas I owe this deed to The Ministry of Magic for Great Britain. Ironic that your trust in them to look out for this boy was his downfall."/  
  
Albus quickly scanned the picture with his wand to check for magic but found none and stuffed it in his pocket. He then turned to see Remus Lupin behind as well as Alastar Moody and the young Tonks. The latter sitting on the hall way floor looking extremely ill.  
  
"Alastar, please go to the Ministry, get an official over he to see this. Then join me and Remus in my office at school." Albus spoke almost silently. "We will start searching for the boy as soon as possible."  
  
"Very well Albus." Moody returned before turning to leave, but stopped short. "How do you know that he is still alive?"  
  
"I just know, it can not be explained here, basically we would not be returning to Hogwarts if he was dead."  
  
All three looked at him strangely but knew better then to try to get anything out of him.  
  
They all left the house using the front door. They of course left Vernon Dursley on the living room floor but resisted the temptation to kill him. They had just reached the road when there was a flash of light and they were thrown across the road and into the opposite house's gardens as a blast of heat hit them.  
  
They slowly rose with a collective groan and turned to look at the house they had just left. The building was in ruins, great black flames roared over the area that was once Privet Drive. Rubble from the house was strewn across the road, nothing larger then a fist. Black flames spread across the road and seemed to almost melt the road's tarmac.  
  
It was only now it seemed that the Ministry was reacting.  
  
"Dumbledore, what do you think you are doing?" The enraged voice of the Minister cut through the cracks of apparition made by twenty or so aurors arriving on the scene. "I want you out of here now, along with the rest of your imbeciles. We have the actions of one Harry Potter to investigate."  
  
"And what actions do you intend to investigate?" was the smooth reply of the Hogwarts headmaster.  
  
"Not that I need to tell you as I am the Minister of Magic," he pulled himself up and threw out his chest like a frog. "Potter is investigated for the murder of Vernon Dursley, destruction of privet property, reckless use of magic in front of muggles, underage wizardry, evading the Ministry, treason---" He got more confident as he went along. Albus had had enough.  
  
"You insolent fool, you have no idea what you are doing!"  
  
Power flowed off of Albus in waves just visible to the Human eye. Albus' companions had never seen him this angry before, but followed his lead none the less in apparating to Hogwarts.  
  
They had barely reached the gates of Hogwarts when their gazes were pulled up toward the sky as a loud crack of thunder echoed from a large deep black cloud above Hogwarts, the lightning from it hit the school wards in a blast of light that threatened to throw them backwards. Albus watched in horror as he felt the deep pain of his school as the very foundations were rocked. Each time the lightning hit the wards it bounced in arcs down, around the dome till it hit the ground causing small craters as they tore up the ground.  
  
The dome that was Hogwarts' wards couldn't stand the sheer power of the blasts and the gold tinged shell slowly dulled as more and more of the lancers of light struck their home. After about five minutes of watching in shock along with the few people in Hogsmead that were brave enough to walk out of their safer houses, they were shocked as Albus fell to his knees. Remus automatically moved to help but was stopped by another louder crack that rumbled the area and shattered the windows throughout Hogsmead. Screams filled the air. The following light blinded them for a second as a blast struck through the wards with a tearing sound and hit the first thing it could find.  
  
The blast hit the top of the north tower with a sound that made all those watching forget their own danger. The tower seemed to hold itself together for a few seconds before the whole of the tower exploded outwards from the battlements to the ground. The rock fell to the grounds hitting the rest of the castle as it went down. A cloud of thick dust flew across the grounds as the tower fell.  
  
Another blast rocked the spectators, this one hit the west corner of the castle closest to them, splitting down the side of the castle. Another and another followed, each time hitting the stone of the castle. It was almost as if the storm was sentient. Endless streams of the obviously magical lightning hit the beloved castle. The rock outer wall closest to them fell in a sickening rumble. Hagrid's hut blew in a shower of flaming wood, the front doors shattered under a close blast to the front steps.  
  
Tonks could hear the quickening breaths of the Headmaster and could hear the words, "Harry, stop---please," muttered under his breath. She gasped as he sagged and fell to the ground face first. She tried to get to him but another crack made her stumble and as she rolled to get back to her feet another crack echoed yet another light flew towards the castle. They all recoiled waiting for the sound of their school falling, but it never came. They all looked in awe at what they saw.  
  
The lightning had frozen in place linking what would have been the front doors. At the end of the light was a pure yellow ball of light. As they all watched it spread up the bolt of lightning until it was going almost faster then they could move their necks. The yellow hit the clouds and the underside of the clouds blinked eerily yellow for a few seconds before the clouds started to dissipate. All others were looking at the clear sky, but Tonks was watching the ball of light as it stood, or floated at the gates. As she watched the ball slid into the floor and she could just make out the shimmer of the grounds and the castle as the yellow light flew over the grounds. Never damaging but yet never touching the rubble.  
  
"What was that Albus?" Lupin was quick to try to sate his curiosity.  
  
"It seems that young Mr. Potter is quite emotional, but let us get the Order together and try to find Harry." He had no sooner finished than they all felt a blast of magic that rippled across them from somewhere to the south. "We need to find Harry before his powers overcome him.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you like the story, please leave a review. The next chapter will be Harry side of things and an unexpected and odd alliance between enemies, any one guess who between. 


	2. The Inner Circle and Hogwarts

The Lord of Stone Tower  
  
A/N; This chapter, now that I have read it to myself is pretty confusing, it tends to take a random 'see all' type view in some places. I hope you can follow it.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer of this story, as they were kind enough to point out in their review. Therefore this chapter is dedicated to Kraeg001.  
  
Chapter 2; The Inner Circle and Hogwarts  
  
Harry felt nothing but pain as he woke, he sighed at the thought of another day at the Dursley's. Damn Wizards, when were going to come for him. Where was the Headmaster?  
  
/Where the hell is Albus Dumble---/  
  
/Oh God/ he gasped as the memories returned to him. Dursley's beatings, his magic blowing apart the wall. The loss of his eyesight brought fresh tears to his eyes, and they burned over the remains of his eyes as the salty texture rolled over the dried blood and mess that had been his only link with his deceased mother.  
  
Hearing Dumbledore's voice in the distance, his anger at his Uncle for threatening his loved mentor, even if a bit mislead lately he couldn't hold anything against the man.  
  
Then all he could remember was the rest of his wall exploding, was it him again, did he do it? Then logic kicked in, no, the wall had been knocked in towards him. Several of the bricks had hit him. The latest pain in his side stood testament to that. His last memory was the face of a sneering Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail.  
  
/Where am I?/ he thought to himself. He could feel the cold and could imagine the small room or cell he was in. A chilly stone floor pressed into his back. He pushed his thoughts outwards to feel his surroundings, something that he had learnt to do in the dark of his room. Easy as it was when you couldn't move your body.  
  
There, he could feel a slight draft from one direction, a door. He tried to listen outside the door, but there was nothing. Then he thought he heard the sound of wood hitting wood. A door closing? Maybe. Then the sound of footsteps, he tried to turn towards the door but stopped with a gasp as the pain in his ribs protested to the wiggle that he had managed.  
  
The footsteps got closer, how many? He thought there were three, maybe four. Two really heavy, one graceful and one light. A boy he thought.  
  
The door slammed open and the people stepped through. The two heavy ones moved to his sides and he heard the one nearest the door cast a levitating charm on him. He gasped with pain, as he was pulled into the air none too gently. A mobilicorpus quickly followed and he felt himself moving toward the man by the door. He tried to struggle and heard the sneer from near the door.  
  
"Stupid Gryffindors, never know when to cut heir losses."  
  
That and the two accompanying laughs told him that he should know his captives. They quickly left the room and headed down the corridor. The graceful steps were now about ten metres in front of him, the heavy ones had fallen behind. The boy's steps fell in to his right. Harry thought he heard the boy muttering to himself.  
  
The stopped after about five minutes.  
  
"Draco!" The one in front spoke sharply, "Watch him, I will go announce our presence to the inner circle."  
  
It all clicked together, Lucius Malfoy and Goyle and Crabbe. Then the boy must be Draco. He renewed his attempt to break free of the bonds. He heard a larger door open then close. He heard Draco take a deep breathe beside him.  
  
"Stop struggling you'll hurt yourself more. I will get you out." Harry was so shocked at the quiet words he stopped his struggles. "I promise, Harry." The use of his first name stunned him. Draco against Voldemort and his own father. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Draco?" He managed in a rough croak. "No, you'll only get yourself caught, go to Hogwarts, I can handle myself." That was exactly the opposite to how he felt but he couldn't risk hurting another person just to save himself. That was how Sirius had died.  
  
"Hush Harry, I don't care much now anyway, my life ended when my father sold me to Voldemort." Harry was still trying to wonder what the other boy had meant when he felt a hand shove him sideways to the wall. He hit it and the levitating charm seemed to wear of with the sudden contact and his body fell to the floor.  
  
He heard two 'stupefy's' from Draco and the sound of twin thuds as the over- sized trolls hit the floor. He heard the echoes of Draco's feet heading over to him but it was all blocked out by a shrill alarm that blasted through the room.  
  
"Damn, I am sorry Harry, I didn't know they had a magic detection system on the Death Eaters." Harry managed a smile to his helper.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, thank you anyway." He tried to reassure the boy. He heard the doors slam open behind Draco. "Draco run, leave please."  
  
"Never Harry. I told you my life was over years ago."  
  
"Crucio!" Harry was briefly shocked to hear the voice was Draco's fathers. Draco fell to the floor, for a brief time his screams filled the room before the curse was lifted. Some footsteps made their way to Harry, he tried to move but couldn't, he was kicked harshly in the stomach before he was lifted roughly. He lost consciousness as a hard hit made contact with his battered skull. Draco's fighting was the last he heard as he blacked out.  
  
When he came to he felt another bodies heat next to him.  
  
"Draco?" He whispered, a cold laughed echoed.  
  
"He can't hear you Potter, I am afraid a 'stray' deafening curse hit him." Voldemort's voice filled him with dread. Laughter filled the hall as his inner circle obediently reacted to the use of words. He tried to move his arm but felt Draco brush at it with his own hand. "What is the use of a Death Eater who can't hear you orders?"  
  
Another friend lost, he knew he could help. He could sense that Draco knew there was no help coming. Harry turned his hurting head to Voldemort. He was glad to hear the Death Eaters reaction to the use of Parsel Tongue.  
  
He returned in Snake Speech. "Unfortunately," he continued in English, "That Muggle loving fool has invented a way to track the killing curse so other methods mush be used to kill these nuisances. Malfoy, kill them both, your son first, I want Potter to see what he causes before he too dies."  
  
Malfoy moved to his heir and Harry felt Draco stiffen next to him. The sound of a blade as it was unsheathed. Harry was moved backwards by rough hands and heard Draco's gasp as the blade passed into his shoulder.  
  
Malfoy barely paused even when he heard a growl from the Potter boy. He plunged the knife in. His son had always been too outspoken, it was only ever just time till he betrayed his father.  
  
Draco stared at Harry as he felt the blade slice at his chest, blood oozed out of the wounds. He almost spoke out when something caught his eye on Harry's face. A clear patch on his bloodied cheek. Free from lacerations, no bruises. He could have sworn that there had been a cut there. Then again in front of his eyes, he saw the cut lip heal.  
  
Harry could feel his anger building inside him, piecing him together again. He slumped to the ground at the pain of his ribs re-shifting to heal again. He was pulled to his feet. He lanced out with his mind against his immediate captor and was satisfied at the bloody crush as his body hit the far wall hitting a couple of the inner circle as it went. The hall went silent.  
  
Power radiated off of Harry in flaming waves. He felt anger at the Ministry for not protecting him, letting Voldemort rise.  
  
Crabbe stood with indecision, to go to his friend against the wall, or do as Voldemort ordered. He charged at the boy, but hit a solid wall of the power that shone around the boy. He slumped to the group, his heart shocked to a stop by the power.  
  
Harry let the rage against his school for being his home but forcing him to stay at his aunt's house and being beaten. Anger against his mentor, Dumbledore for not being there for him.  
  
"Malfoy finish off your heir! The rest of you kill that boy!" Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled as he felt the dagger plunged into his chest and through his heart.  
  
"Bastard!" Harry screamed at the Malfoy. He felt something strange inside of him. A pull to protect his home, his school, he pushed it aside, he was angry at Hogwarts, he couldn't care even it was destroyed. His magic reacted to the rage of his thought and some portion of him seemed to slide away.  
  
He distractedly realised that the Dark Lord had vanished, but Malfoy Senior was still there. He could sense the magic of all the death eaters in the hall They seemed to be trying to decide whether to attack or not, a few braver ones tried a curse but it had no effect on the flames of power coming off the boy. Harry still didn't have his eyes, but his magic was more then a replacement. Draco, he distractedly noted, was dead. Killed by his own father.  
  
/Damn Voldemort and this place!/  
  
Across England, Voldemort hid in a cave as he assessed what had just happened, how did the boy get so powerful. Hogwarts was struck by its own defence storm, designed by it founders as it was under orders to do so. A Dark Castle on the Devon moors exploded in a ray of flames a mile high so hot that the very bricks melted.  
  
Harry lay panting, his powers spent. He took the time to assess the situation. He felt Draco's body laying a metre away. His bones not completely healed he struggled to the limp body, the only thing within a mile not disintegrated by fire.  
  
He felt that strange feeling again. Now with a more rational mind he connected it with Hogwarts. What happened? He stretched his mind along the link, and saw what he was doing, or more precisely what he thought he told Hogwarts to do to itself. He saw the lightning hitting the building and the group watching over it. He reached out to it to stop but couldn't see through the walls of lightning. He decided on another approach.  
  
"Harry, stop---please."  
  
He heard his mentor's words and it built in him, soothing his own pain. He focused on a lightning bolt and caught it as it streaked towards the main doors. It stopped and he willed the storm away through his connection to the clouds via the power bolt. He felt a connection to the school. Deep, complete. He felt his presence seem to envelope the area, bonding with everything in Hogwarts, learning all it's secrets both terrible and good.  
  
Then the strength of the link was gone, he sensed that he could retrieve if need be, but to all purposes it was sleeping. He turned his mind inwards as he collapsed to the floor. The pain and the exhaustion finally overcoming him. He clung to the dead boy's body in a vain hope to bring back it's soul, another person he could add to the list of people who had died because of him. A voice entered his mind.  
  
"Release your magic Harry, don't keep it shut up like you were in your life, let it free." A woman's voice, powerful, wise yet dark in nature.  
  
"Harry do as she says," A voice he recognised, Draco, "Yeah it's me golden boy," it laughed, "let go of your magic, it will teach you things and heal you."  
  
"What about Hogwarts?" Harry managed to croak, he felt guilty for causing the damage.  
  
"You can fix me when you return young master." Harry would have yelped at the four unison voices of Hogwarts. He shrugged it off for later, but his mind settled on his other friends, this letting go seemed to him as a turning point in his life, he didn't want to lose them again like he did when he had been deserted at his relative's house.  
  
"Do not fret for your friends at Hogwarts, she will always protect those inside her when she has bonded." Came a deep, shadowed voice, "I will protect them outside of Hogwarts."  
  
The first voice returned. "Let it go Harry, I will talk to you soon, I will explain all and set you on your destiny."  
  
With that he let go of the restraints he had barely realised he was holding and fell into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to;  
  
SilverKnight7; Aye Sir! As you wish master!  
  
Athenakitty; I hope I manage to answer all of your questions  
  
Wytil; Put it this way, it may be a while before he has to answer to them again.  
  
Thanks also to Kraeg001 and Gaul1, I look forward to everyone reviews. 


	3. Returning

The Lord of Stone Tower;  
  
A/N; Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with coursework and such. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3; Returning  
  
Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts sat beside Albus Dumbledore. Along with Minerva McGonagall, and a few other members of Hogwarts' staff. The members of the order followed them, including Remus Lupin and Alastar Moody. On the other side of the table was the Ministry of Magic group, headed by the pompous Minister Fudge. Tonks and Shacklebolt wore Auror's uniforms as they followed him representing the Law enforcement looking to anyone else as if they had nothing to do with the Order of the Phoenix. A few other heads of department sat along the side of the table looking at Albus waiting for the reason for the meeting to begin.  
  
"We are here to discuss the whereabouts of Harry Potter!" Snape wasn't surprised that Fudge had given up on patience.  
  
Minerva replied quickly, "As we have already established with you, no Hogwarts students are permitted to stay at Hogwarts without the express permission of the ministry of Magic. No one at Hogwarts has seen him since Hogwarts closed for summer. Neither have we heard from him since."  
  
The minister glared at them, but an Unspeakable spoke up on his left. "Do you have any idea where he may have gone, what he might be trying to do? It is important that we find him before he can cause more damage."  
  
Albus sighed, "I promise you, Fredrick, that your searches are unprofitable and unfounded. We all know Harry Potter better then all of you and we know that he could never do the things the ministry has claimed of him."  
  
Fudge stopped restraining himself again, "You are however biased Dumbledore, the boy is a murderer and a traitor to the Wizarding World and Muggle world, the permits have already been released for his 'death on sight.'"  
  
His words were cold and he seemed to take pride in them, the staff and a few of the ministry were shocked. He is just a boy, they thought.  
  
* * *  
  
{The Forgotten Plain - three years later}  
  
Harry grinned as he awoke, three years he had been here, in a world of power. It was his nineteenth birthday the next day. This place was Un- thwarted by petty greed. He had quickly become friends with many there and lived in the Palace of Darkness. The plain was joint closely with the Realm of the Dead, and even if he couldn't go to the plain, spirits could visit.  
  
Unfortunately as his parents were happy they could not leave the Realm, but he was still glad that they were happy.  
  
He had been welcomed here regally by the Lady of Darkness, Lady of the Forgotten Plain. She had chosen him to train, to imbue power onto. To become a 'Power,' or more precisely Earths only 'Power' to ever exist.  
  
He could remember Draco's sarcasm at that. Bowing for hours everywhere they went, alternatively calling him either Lord Potter or Stone Lord. As that was his Power. Draco had been given access to the Plain as he had died unhappy, and had been bonded to Harry for eternity. They had easily become friends. Draco's sarcastic wit always managing to pick up Harry's spirits.  
  
It had taken days to learn the idea of The Powers. People with extraordinary abilities. Named after something that belied their abilities. The Lady of Darkness had quickly taught Harry that he had an affinity with Earth, Stone, Metals and such. It matched what she called Harry's long life, but what Draco referred to Harry's immortality. As it was Harry death by old age was a long way away. Being a power came with long life.  
  
He had quickly been introduced to the voices that had been in his head. The first had been the Lady of Darkness. Draco's had been obvious with his obviously bored tone, which had faded almost completely since his death.  
  
Hogwarts' voice had been explained by the founders in a strange visit by the four of them. According to them, Hogwarts is permitted to bond with one person every two hundred years. This gave the person the ability to raise the schools dormant but powerful wards. The headmaster is always informed of the bonding, but the consequences of the anger that Harry had had to the school had caused the damage to the building as its powerful defences had blasted the building with lightning. It couldn't usually be called off but Harry's own magic had countered the defences in an impressive show of his wizards power.  
  
The last voice had been the Shadow Master or more informally the King of the Dark Elves. Gravely misunderstood by their light brothers they had had to flee from their home world ten years prior and the Lady of the Plain had welcomed them to her home until they could find another home.  
  
Harry had used his time to train in his powers, abilities and fighting abilities. He had also spent time over the four weeks studying Earth through the Seeing Crystal that resided in the Palace. He had witnessed the Ministry passing out warrants for his death. He had watched as Voldemort became more secretive, barely anyone had been killed, Voldemort had seemingly vanished, and even the Dark Crystal couldn't find him. Ron had had training in the Order; Hermione had become the Headmaster's apprentice in the hope that she could one day take over the job.  
  
The worst thing he had seen however was that his once best friend had been holding a grudge against him; well actually it was a bit more then a grudge. Harry had often watched the boy threaten to kill him several times when he had been angry and knew that he was training up to do exactly that. He would have used his abilities to find out what Ron wanted but couldn't through the crystal, but it was only a day till he returned. He would soon find out why he was reading Dark Arts material.  
  
Even if he got in a fight with Ron, he knew that he would have to be unarmed and blinded for Ron to be able to do any damage to him. Living with Dark Elves had meant that apart from them being totally loyal to the light, their views on Magic being just magic, neither good nor bad, had rubbed over onto him.  
  
He had watched many people he used to know; he knew that Neville's parents had been killed in an odd accident at the hospital last month and that his grandmother had died that very day. Neville had been transported to Hogwarts and Harry using his latent connection with Hogwarts had heard Albus talking to the Order that he believed the attacks to be of the manipulations of Voldemort. However he had overheard the Minister overpower Albus' decision to protect the boy and had had Neville arrested for 'Being in league with Harry Potter.' Supposedly enough evidence had been discovered at the young mans house to convict him and he was now in a cell in Azkaban.  
  
Harry vowed that when he returned he would rescue the innocent prisoner and train him and protect him.  
  
The day ended quickly and Harry had pulled on his Battle robes that had been made for him by the Elves as a gift, presented to the Magi on the completion of their training. With these robes he could walk into any ministry building without a security check and command anything. As stated the laws of the Wizarding world. Unfortunately the were voided by the fact that any 11 year old at Hogwarts was in their legal rights to pull their wand on him and shoot a killing curse at him.  
  
That would soon have to change. He stood before the Lady of Darkness and the Shadow Master.  
  
"Harry, we have a request and a gift for you before you leave." The Shadow Master stated. Harry nodded and he continued. "You have far surpassed anything we can train you in, and our time to live in this realm is running thin." Harry knew this was true, as was the law of the cosmos; no person could stay in a realm that was not theirs for any long periods of time. "I as the leader of a race can stay here indefinitely and I will. I wish to ask you to set up a home for the remaining five hundred of this race."  
  
Harry barely had to think before he accepted. The Dark Elves were the best fighters he had ever seen and they were loyal and kind. He would allow the fighters to protect their home and he in return would protect the younger ones.  
  
"I will send you back to Earth to the Moor of Darkness. You'll like it I think Harry," This was from the Lady. "I am allowing you to used it to build your home and that of the Dark Elves and any you feel fit to take there. Now for the gift, I give to you this knowledge. Knowledge kept in a crystal since the start of the human race. It holds the knowledge for you to train you own specific troops. And I promise you they are both powerful and good."  
  
Harry grinned, he had studied that crystal in his spare time and knew that it contained the knowledge to train Non-Magical humans into powerful and fast troops. Known as Knights. The last real Knight had been killed ten thousand year previously and the real knowledge stored with only vague reminders of their power in books in Hogwarts.  
  
"Right now off you go Harry and I hope to see you in the near future, create a Gate when you have completed you home and we will send forward the Dark Elves. Good Luck. You know how to return if you need to."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was quickly banished from the Plain and sent to the Moor of Darkness. He grinned as he looked around. The 'Moor' was covered in great trees and flowers. Bright sunlight shone from the sky. 'Moor of Darkness' he laughed at the miss-leading name. He smirked as he left his belongings on the ground as he taped into his Animagus form. Not a drastic change but enough especially with the fun it promised in a real fight.  
  
Soon a Demon Dragon stood where the nineteen-year-old young man had been standing. The same size as he had been, he had sprouted two long wings stretched with a thin layer of bat membrane and his clothes had taken a red sheen of thick natural armour. Two inch claws and talons on well-muscled legs and for arms. The Dragon dropped onto all fours and with a jump leapt into the air. These beings were really known as the Dream Walkers, protectors of beings from being attacked as they slept. They were completely loyal to the light and died if they ever turned evil. But they had been dubbed dark, even if they were, just not evil. And they were feared as killers because they were not understood.  
  
Harry flew higher and for a brief while swept the long distances across the moor. A graceful hill sat in the centre of the moor slopping gently down through the thick forests. A great fast flowing river swept around the edges of the hill. Flat ground stretched out for miles on the other side of the moor till it briefly turned into a sandy beach before becoming a rough sea.  
  
Harry used his Power to scan the ground, finding strong rock sometimes jutting out of the ground. Perfect he thought. He could use the ground rock, highly resilient to magic and the rock he removed would leave great underground cellars through the hill that he could use as stores or hideaways.  
  
Harry decided to get to work, he swiftly changed back into his human form and fell the two hundred metres to the crest of the hill. Before he hit however a sliver of stone from the ground flew up and melted into a platform wide enough to sit on. It stopped under his feet and slowed his rapid descent before lowering him to the ground. Where as he jumped off it slipped back under again to reform.  
  
Harry's now larger form crouched onto the grassy ground and threw his fist into the ground as it slipped to make a small hole to accommodate his hand. He liked the grassy plain and refused to break the perfect setting so he slowly extracted hundreds of tonnes of Granite stone from beneath his feet. Slowly floating up to the surface to appear in blocks as large as a house, but the ground always reformed after the passing of the blocks. He stacks hundreds of these blocks carefully at the base of the hill.  
  
What seemed like an hour later Harry stood in front of the biggest depot of rock he had seen. He had employed his normal Magic, still impressively strong to hold the hundreds of tonnes of rock about a foot from the ground. He grinned before taking to the air but this time in his full animagus shape. A twenty foot high Demon Dragon. Larger than the Earth's many dragons. His great wings flapping in the air to hover about fifty metres above his soon to be home. While keeping up the ever-beating wings to stay in the air he called on the Stone Power and the slabs and blocks slid around below him up to the tip of the hill to begin his new home.  
  
Two hours later the Scottish sun was high in the sky, the perfect time for his re-entrance into the Wizarding world, though he doubted the fool of a minister would make it public. He wanted his old friend out of the damn prison and away from the Dementors. He wanted the innocent young man safe in his home away from harm, and he would give his friend his birthday present. A talk with his parents.  
  
With that the great dragon folded his wings to his side and like lightning turned to a fall to the ground. With only ten metres to go a circle of black light opened under the falling form and the Dragon disappeared into it. The rocks carried on shifting as if several giants worked tirelessly on the Lord of Stone Tower's new home. Overseen by the ghostly spectre of Draco Malfoy who grinned at his friend's enthusiasm to save a friend. He smirked as he carried out Harry's last request before 'porting.' He faded out to find Neville's parents and Grandmother and bring them here from the Land of the Dead.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for the replies everyone and I will just say in response to a few that; There are always things from the Harry Potter series that must be bent or forgotten otherwise all the stories written on this site would have too many similarities. So forgive a mistake or too if it is done to further the plot of my story, I will try not to make a habit of it. People change, you don't act the same way for the whole of your life, and neither do the characters in my story. Also in response to a few reviews. . . if you don't like my writing style or plot. Nobody is making you read it, if you have a problem with the story that effect whether you read it or not, stop reading it. Nobody is forcing you.  
  
To the people that do review I am pleased. Thank you for your help and support. 


	4. The Return of the Magi

The Lord Of Stone Tower

A/N; Massive delay….I have my reasons

Chapter 4; The Return of the Magi.

Harry Potter stood on the coast looking out at the island that sat just above the water line. Uninteresting in its nature. The black stone of the fortress was weathered but visible across the two miles of rough sea that stretched between Harry and his destination.

Harry knew that he was watched by quite a few people and that is what he intended, he wanted to make it common knowledge that he had returned and that meant people had to see him and make the connection between the two looks, one now and the one from three years ago.

He stood for another few minutes before thinking of the way across to find Neville. The easiest way he could think of was to open a portal to Neville's cell and walk in and out again. But, Harry thought, that would have been both boring and too simple. So he chose for the more obvious approach.

Not bothering to mask his magic in any way that he knew, he let a smirk cross his face as he called up his Power and slower then he could have done, sunk into the rock beneath him. He slipped through the rock using a lot of his power under the sea and the slipped out of the rock on the island.

He knew that the command centre on this island and the new battalion of Aurors that had recently been stationed here were going crazy with tracking him across the water and trying to work out how someone could appear on their front door with little trouble going through some of the most advanced defences known. But what they didn't know was that Harry was unaffected by the defences, even if he couldn't travel through them he had been rock when he did and the wards and spells were designed against living things and not rocks.

It wouldn't be that easy to get into the fortress next time, especially now that they could work out how he got through. Even as the seventy Aurors in Azkaban scrambled into position the Dementors were gliding towards him. Now he would show the people watching him the proof they needed to know that he was Harry Potter and allow them to fire the unforgivable if they wished, which he knew they would, even above talking to him or using light curses.

He laughed, they would call him dark and evil after this but they themselves would use magic far darker then his own. With that thought he drew his wand, although he technically didn't need it to summon a Protonus it would mean that his Familiar would be more powerful and capable of working on its own.

By the time the Aurors had started firing their curses, though not unforgivable yet, Harry had banished the last of the Dementors into their fortress and he turned his glowing emerald eyes on the onlookers. He shook his head slightly and the smirk settled on his face as he reached up to pull up the hood of his battle cloak.

With his face clouded by shadows he glanced over the Aurors who had stopped in their attacks. A slightly younger one stepped forwards.

"Who are you?" Harry admired the woman's nerve even as he realised that it was Ginny Weasley that had spoken.

Harry didn't see the point in hinting or avoiding the subject so he answered truthfully. "I am Harry Potter, A Magi and you owe me your alliance." He never thought it would work from the beginning and he wasn't proven wrong.

"You are nothing but a traitor." Spat Ginny, she aimed her wand and started the battle with the first killing curse.

Harry dodged the shot but didn't fire back. Time to show them the power of a Magi and why they were honoured. Also he wanted Fudge to know that there was a Magi in Britain. He tucked away his wand and cupped his hand in front of him even as he sidestepped a decimation curse aimed at his feet. The ground spat up at him but barely touched him through the cloak. He turned his palm out toward the still furious Weasley girl in a sharp movement. He would not pity or give allowances to someone so obvious happy to use a killing curse., Ginny Weasley owed Harry her life. And he would show people that he could take it at a whim.

A foot diameter fireball flew at the girl, she tried to dodge but Harry through his palm sideways making the ball change course and causing it to plough into her front. She flew backwards into the next line of Aurors and even as Harry turned away from her form, he saw the figure engulfed in furious blue and red flames.

She would survive as Harry intended her to, but she would be scared. A punishment for her betrayal.

Harry slowly moved his way to the side wall of the fortress inline with the cell he knew his old school friend to be and maybe his only loyal friend left. He through up a shield that whilst it couldn't block the killing curse could block most others. The next killing curse sent at him by the familiar sound of Seamus's voice was bent to the side and ploughed into the wall ten feet from Harry.

Harry turned his attention to the wall of Neville's cell and thrust his palm onto it, he clenched his fist and the opened it again. The stone blocks of the wall melted outwards to form an arch that Harry stepped through. He contemplated closing it behind him but instead instructed it to stay open permanently as a reminder to the Aurors. He scanned the room briefly before spotting Neville's form against the far wall.

Before Harry had taken a step however, Neville started spluttering in fear. Harry snapped his senses out to the corridor to feel the presence of a Dementor. Harry drew his gaze to the door way and the stone branched across it to keep it shut.

"Neville!" Harry spoke in a calm but stern way as he stepped up to his friends side, "we must leave."

To Harry's surprise Neville just nodded as he met Harry's gaze. Harry pulled Neville up and turned to the Aurors outside.

He pulled his wand.

"Immobilus!" The Aurors stopped moving, caught in the powerful spell. Their eyes watched as the powerful and 'evil' form of Harry Potter opened up a pure black portal and pulled the figure of Neville Longbottom through it. The Portal closed instantly and silence invaded the fortress. There were no cries of fear from the inmates as the Dementors hid in their lairs. The only sound came from the burned form of Ginny Weasley.

It was another ten minutes before the Aurors were released from their captivity and chaos broke out among them. The leaders sent some to the Ministry to report the sighting of Harry Potters whilst others helped the fallen forms of friends and portkeyed them to the infirmary.

One stood motionless. Alastor Moody stood near the entrance to the cell contemplating the Battle robe of the Boy-Who-Lived. Things were going to get interesting he thought. He walked to the fireplace of the control room and flooed to the Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

{Hogwarts}

Alastor Moody arrived and spun instantly to see two others come through the fireplace behind him, he recognised them as two of the newer recruits into the Order of the Phoenix. Albus must have summoned the order then. He glanced at his wrist to see the red glow from under his skin.

He chuckled, he must have been to busy with the Potter boy arriving at Azkaban to even notice. He quickly strode into the Phoenix Hall, built for the Order Meetings and skirted around the assembled crowd to reach the figure of Albus Dumbledore that stood talking to his apprentice, Miss Granger and the Weasley's youngest son.

"Albus!" he called over the noise as he got close enough.

The headmaster spun to greet him, "Good afternoon Alastor, I hope this meeting didn't cause a problem getting away from your Azkaban shift, if it. . ."

He cut the man off, "Albus, what is the meaning of this meeting because it can not be more important then what I have to say."

The headmaster dismissed the two younger people and then addressed the newly reinstated Auror once again.

"What happened?"

"To put it bluntly Albus, Harry is back, he attacked Azkaban no more then ten minutes ago, I came as soon as the single spell he cast at us wore off. He released Mr. Longbottom from his cell and disappeared."

The Headmaster went pale, "Perhaps we should start the meeting then." He raised his voice to be heard, "Please everyone, please take you seats, the topic of this meeting must have your attention."

Everyone took their seats as quickly as politeness allowed. The headmaster drew a breath before starting.

"Even before Alastor Moody arrived, it came to my knowledge that an old friend had returned to us. The wards on this castle have tripled in strength and that can be caused only by one person. I am speaking of Harry Potter, he has returned."

There was uproar at this, Ron Weasley was strangely silent but Albus did note the gleam in his eyes, on that worried him deeply, whilst his mother sighed in relief slightly. Many made it to their feet but on three questions were heard.

"Where is the proof then to back this up?"

"Should we tell the ministry?"

"What should we do?"

Many had a look of anticipation at this question.

"To answer your questions, we will do nothing, I will attempt to contact him, but other then the change in Hogwarts I can not sense his magic, something I should be able to do. To answer the other questions I will let Alastor here speak."

He sat quickly and listened to Alastor re-tell the events that occurred at Azkaban. Even though Alastor himself believed Harry to be innocent of what the Minister had accused him of he couldn't help but paint a very dark picture of Harry. When he told them about the first killing curse cast by the youngest Weasley, Albus looked very sad. When it came to telling them of Harry's response to the attack Molly Weasley had screamed and fainted in her seat. And Ron Weasley had gone red with fury and had to be restrained by Hermione Granger.

When he had finished, Albus got shakily to his feet, his face pale. "I suggest the Aurors and Ministry workers return to their work immediately, I believe you will probably be on alert by now, do not tell people that you are aware of the situation and avoid confronting Mr Potter if you are assigned to his case, whether he be on our side or not, he seems to be dangerous."

"On our side or not!" Ron's voice yelled, his face red, "How can you even wonder? He is evil Professor! This proves it."

"Mr. Weasley, do you believe Mr. Longbottom to be guilty?" He waited for the reluctant no from the boy before continuing, "Mr. Potter only rescued the person that we ourselves have been trying to work out how to free. The methods he. . ."

"Precisely," Ron yelled again, "He has gone Dark, he tried to kill my sister! Tried to burn her alive."

Alastor spoke up, "Only after she had tried to kill him with the killing curse!"

"Enough of this, you have your orders," Albus ended the meeting, and everyone save for the Headmaster left the room. After they were gone he slumped into the chair. He closed his eyes briefly but were snapped out of his daze when a soft chuckle came from the other end of the table.

"It is nice to know where your old best friends loyalty lies isn't it Professor?"

"Harry!" The Professor leapt to his feet. "How long have you been here?"

"Only the last minute, I assure you, though I believe I already know everything that you told your order. Hogwarts believed that I should hear what was said, and I thank her for it."

Albus was bewildered at how Harry seemed to talk to the castle with that last part but was equally surprised when the castle's magic seemed to respond and the room got slightly warmer before returning to the usual temperature.

"I am afraid I couldn't get here sooner," Harry continued, "I was overlooking Neville's reuniting with the ghosts of his parents and grandparents."

"Harry?" The headmaster seemed unsure of himself, "What happened at the Prison?"

"I released what was rightfully innocent, you know as well as I do that Neville was always innocent."

"What about your magic? Alastor said that you used Dark Magic."

"Then he told the truth. You should know that not all Dark Magic is used for evil, but I will not stay longer to continue this debate, I must return to the building of my home. Maybe when it is complete I will invite you there, and we can see about some sort of alliance between myself and my people and your order, or at least some of it." The Headmaster was confused as he followed Harry's gaze into the corner near the door but saw nothing.

When he looked back, Harry had gone.

Reviews;

Thanks to;

Rinaula

Digi Bonds

Gaul1

Lilvietdevilgrl

Kraeg001

Wytil

Should update others soon. I am really sorry about any grammar problems, if someone feels like being kind and sees a problem in the grammar stick it an email, my address is in my user page, just let me know and I will correct it, please don't put it in the reviews cause the grammar is only temporarily a problem. Thanks.


	5. Building And Rebuilding

The Lord Of Stone Tower

A/N; If you read my other story (and I hope you do) then you will know all this already and can skip it really. Sorry for the really long wait guys. Please forgive me for this small sin. But story writing whilst really great isn't the top item in my priorities list and it sort of fell out of my mind for a while but I am back now and should be updating more recently. Feel free to email me if you want to talk or for gentle encouragement to continue writing if you wish to use words not looked upon in a nice way on fan 

Chapter five; Building and Rebuilding

Hogwarts; Headmasters Office

Albus Dumbledore stood at his window watching the amazing sight as it passed by below him. After the part destruction of Hogwarts three years ago a force of twenty men had volunteered from a building company in Hogsmeade to aid in the repairs. Albus had hoped to get funds from the Ministry to help in the rebuilding as the school didn't have the funds left to fund the rebuilding but the Minister had refused to help.

The work was slow going. To maintain the wards the original rocks had to be used wherever possible. No wizard in the present had the knowledge needed to rebuild the wards to any extent and so over the last three years only twenty percent of the damage had been repaired. But the sight below him warmed his heart immensely. Harry had decided to help. Hogwarts was rebuilding herself, growing steadily stronger as every new stone, pebble or carving was replaced. The wards once again becoming seamless as they had not been since they were originally cast by the founders. Over time Hogwarts had fallen to decay and erosion but now she was being rebuilt, every scrap of stone was sliding back into place. Even the marble floor of the entrance hall was shining as new even without the polish.

Even with this new relief Albus couldn't help but feel glum as he watched the approaching men from the village across the lake. Five men, four obviously Unspeakables and the last was obviously Minister Fudge. He knew what this was about and knew what the outcome would be.

He almost laughed as the figures came through the front gates and saw for the first time the North Tower being rebuilt at such a pace that was bordering on scary. Stone flew together to form sections of walls and then with loud crashes rejoined to the ever enlarging tower from the base to the Battlements.

Ten minutes later Albus was sited behind his desk and waiting patiently for the knock on the door. He had written a letter the day before after Harry's appearance at the meeting to Minerva to ask her to take over the school after he was removed.

The knock came two minutes later and he called at them to enter. Two Unspeakables were the only people to enter and they spent not less than two minutes sweeping the room with spells to discover any traps for their minister.

After they were done they called to the three outside who entered, the minister rather pompously.

"I hope that you are not about to accuse me of attempting assassination, Minister by this show of going into my privacy." Spoke Albus before the Minister could start.

"I will remind you that I am the minister, Dumbledore!"

"Then I will respectfully remind you that this is my castle and by the laws of the founders you are to address me as Headmaster or Professor, and I will also point out that two of the spells cast just now are banned from use without a signed warrant by the Wizangamont." He replied with a smirk, "However I will look over that so that these men are not punished for it," he added reassuring the two Unspeakables who had tensed at the realisation.

The Minister look considerably ruffled but he quickly remembered why he was there. "Stop wasting my valuable time, Headmaster." He stressed the last word with slight sarcasm. "You are to be arrested for the aiding of Harry Potter!"

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"From his show yesterday it has become obvious that he has been well trained and you are the only one that could have trained him to that extent. You are to be locked up for life in Azkaban for this treason. Unfortunately as a _'former' _member of the Wizangamont you can not be executed."

"That is absurd Minister and everyone knows it. But very well, I will go with you quietly. The school will be well looked after by Minerva McGonagle." Albus relented.

"Ah, she will not be Headmistress after you, Dumbledore, the Ministry Of Magic is seizing Hogwarts and it removing all the current Professors to be replaced by competent, loyal members selected by myself and other members of the Ministry."

"You would still do that after the trouble over Deloris Umbridge last year?"

"As far as I am concerned she was a complete success in her work last year, but we do not have time for this. Captain? Get on with it!" He spoke to one of the Unspeakables.

Albus went quietly and the six started their walk out of Hogwarts to the train waiting for them at Hogsmeade train station. The Professors of Hogwarts would receive letters the next day informing them of the loss of their jobs and the Newspapers would soon after that inform the whole of the Wizarding World of what had happened and what would happen next.

Harry on the other hand had spied in on the whole conversation from the security of the stone walls. Grateful that the spell hadn't been able to sense his presence. He would act, but would have to be careful as to not incriminate Albus and turn the whole of the World against him. If Harry saved Albus it would seem that Albus was indeed in league with Harry Potter.

Hogsmeade Station

Harry stood at the end of the Platform with a simple black cloak covering his Battle robes. He watched as the Aurors waited for the return of the Minister and the Unspeakables, Harry was glad there wasn't more than four Unspeakables for him to fight. He would take out the ten Aurors here before the six arrived. He still didn't know how he would overcome the problem of incriminating Albus. He figured that the man would realise the predicament and maybe come up with something.

The Aurors generally ignored him as he stood with other Wizards eagerly awaiting the outcome of the commotion as they were sure commotion would happen. Or at least a bit of gossip discovered before the rest of Britain.

Harry decided to move, he figured that with ten minutes to spare he might as well have some fun but first he needed to scatter the innocents so that they weren't hurt. The best way was always the least subtle way he thought. He leaned over the shoulder of the short man in front of him so that his mouth sat near to his ear.

"Harry Potter is standing right behind you, maybe you should run?" he whispered so only the man heard him.

The man looked over his right shoulder and came face to face with the man that everyone had started to fear. He gaped for a second and as the man in front of him began to smirk he shifted awkwardly.

Harry nearly sighed, this man was to scared to even move. Motivation was needed. It was a shame he would have to prove to this man at least that he was indeed evil.

The man watched as flames leapt up in Potter's eyes. Red eyes that seemed to pierce his mind.

The man started screaming and running. Others looked in the direction of the cloaked figure with glowing red eyes under the hood. Harry lowered his hood to show his face.

Panic was always bliss Harry thought. He felt sorry for the innocent people that he was terrifying so badly, but it was to ensure their safety. As he thought they scattered surprisingly fast. The platform was clear just in time for the first curse from the Aurors.

Harry unfortunately recognised the three Aurors standing at the back. Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. He would deal with them when he reached them. He had to deal with the first seven first. He decided to have some fun, he had eight minutes left. He struck his hand out onto the platform building wall and instantly three arms of brick flew out to the right of the Aurors and grasped onto the necks of the first three Aurors and pulled them into the wall.

Four to deal with. Three curses were fired at him. The Glacio and Stupefy were easily dealt with, Harry allowed them to hit him but they did nothing. Harry's inner magic built up by the Dark Elves protected him from these curses if cast by weaker Wizards. The third curse was more dangerous. The third Auror had gone straight for a decimation curse aimed straight at his chest. Normally only used on non living objects it was a harsh curse when it hit a human.

Harry used his Power to build a thin wall of concrete from the platform floor and his was shattered by the curse but the curse had done its job and dissipated. Now with only seven minutes left Harry decided to step up the attack. He noticed where the Auror was standing and flung out his mind to the train. One of the carriage doors flew open and smacked the man in the forehead, knocking him out for at least a few hours. The train was the Hogwarts Express so under his control.

He had planned to fight the other three fairly too but he didn't want them to witness his fight with the three Aurors that he knew and they were too close now to ignore. He tightened the brick hands around their throats and the started to gasp for air as they were suffocated. Tonks and Kingsley both stopped as they saw the distraction, but Moody didn't waste time, he engaged Harry by throwing a leg-locker charm which Harry sidestepped. Tonks and Kingsley had moved to try to free their comrades from suffocation.

Harry knew that if he toyed with Moody he was risking a fall so he decided to use more power to ensure his fall. Dark Magic learnt from the Elves. Moody paused in his throwing of curses as his opponent's eyes flash black. Agony shot up his legs and arms and he fell to his knees, he wand skittering across the floor towards Tonks, who turned to see Moody on his knees. She was astonished by how quickly the nineteen year old had so easily beaten the best Auror there was, even post retirement.

She saw that Moody was still aware of everything but the pain he obviously was in was too much to be able to fight off so she reached down and picked up his wand. The second that she took her eyes off of Harry was enough.

When she looked up he was gone. She looked at Moody who's eyes were fixed over her shoulder. She spun round both wands at the ready. She was one of the only Wizards able to cast with two wands in both hands and it was an advantage she wanted to use in this fight. She rounded straight into Harry as he stood half a foot from her. He stood about half a foot taller than her and she was quite tall herself. In her shock at seeing him so close she paused and again her delay was enough. In a second she lost both wands to him as he made one sweep of his left hand. Then before she could react she found herself spun round by his right hand and a knife was pressed to her throat. He stood behind her and she was now facing both Moody and Kingsley. The latter was still attempting to release his comrades and the fight between Harry and Tonks had been soundless.

Harry snorted as he watched the mans attempts to free them, but Harry also noticed that his arms had successfully knocked out the men. He waved his hand in front of him and Tonks and the arms shrank back into the wall. The three unconscious Aurors were dropped into heaps on the floor. Harry only had three minutes left.

"Release her, Potter." Kingsley shouted as he turned and took in the scene.

"Captain now isn't it Kingsley?" Harry responded in a voice that shocked the three Aurors that were still watching him.

"Well, yes. Why does that matter?"

"I wish you know harm, this battle isn't over already purely because I still have time before the reason I am hear arrives. I left you three conscious because you are member of the order, and maybe more willing to accept the truth."

"And that would be?" Whispered Moody.

Harry suddenly remember the curse on the man, quickly released him. "Sorry Professor, I forgot that curse was on you."

Kingsley took this opportunity to aim a curse at Harry. The disarming curse flew with accuracy, but Harry was completely distracted by Moody. He left hand raised quickly to intercept the curse and the curse bounced off harmlessly. The Aurors gazed at the black arm.

"What?" Spoke Tonks again.

"Its Granite, it is highly reflective of most Magic's. But enough, I only have three minutes before the others arrive and if they see you three talking to me then it will put you under suspicion."

"What do you have to say then Harry?"

"I'm not Evil. I never was and never will be."

"I saw you at Azkaban Harry, I saw you use all that Dark Magic, and you used one against me." This was of course Moody.

"Two things Professor, one, using Dark Magic does not mean you are evil, and in that Battle at Azkaban if you want to tally up curses, five killing curses and ten cruciatius curses were cast at me, and I never actually used a single dark curse against one of you. The only Dark Magic I used was the Portal and that harmed nobody."

"What about what you did to Virginia Weasley?" Interrupted Tonks indignantly.

"That wasn't Dark, that is Magi Magic. Which proves that really you three should be taking your orders from me and not that prat of a minister."

"Even if you are, your status as a Magi is voided by your crimes." This was Moody who was more in touch with the Magi laws.

"I have done know crimes compared to the ones done by the Ministry against me. But moving on, two, I needed to end our fight just now and that curse was the easiest way of taking out a formidable opponent. I couldn't have spared the concentration to release those men," he gestured at the Aurors previously up on the wall, "if you were still fighting me. Unfortunately, our time to talk is over, Albus and the Minister will be here in ten seconds."

"What do you expect us to do then?" Tonks spoke, Harry released her and with a gently shove she fell forward into Kingsley.

"Simple, play dead." With that his Aura flared and the three sloped to the floor unconscious.

Harry then spun up onto the roof of the carriage to watch and set up his trap. He didn't feel like fighting with Unspeakables when he was so drained. The fights over the last few days and the building of his home and all the Magic of his new wards on his home and the rebuilding of Hogwarts was draining on his Magic."

Two of the Unspeakables walked first followed by the Minister and then Albus flanked by the last two Unspeakables.

The group took five paces onto the Platform when they noticed the bodies of the ten Aurors. The four Unspeakables ran forwards and the Minister and Albus held back by the carriages to await news.

Less than a minute later the Captain straightened to report, he shouted "All ten are unconscious sir but we cant manage to revive any of them!" Just as he finished the four of them suddenly yelped.

Looking down they could see stone creeping up them like a second skin. Within seconds they were encased. With onto holes to see and breath through they were encased in a suit of solid rock. Their wands useless.

"A Trap," The Minister gasped, "This is Potter's work, I knew you were with him!"

"Yes Minister, a trap!" Came Harry's voice as a cloaked figure came tumbling gracefully from the top of the nearest carriage.

"Potter! Your under arrest!" Shouted the Minister.

"Who's going to fight me?" Harry laughed. "It ironic that you make this small mission all the easier for me Minister." Harry had realised perfectly how to still get Albus free and to not incriminate him. Kidnap him. It was really simple actually.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Albus caught on quickly.

Harry turned to the Minister. "I came here for the Headmaster and I will leave with him. He is the only one still around that could fight me still, and you took his wand. How nice of you." Harry smirked and his eyes glowed with fire and his Aura flared. It worked beautifully.

The Minister realised what he thought was his mistake. Thinking that he had arrested the wrong man he flung the Headmaster wand at the man and made to run. An arm of brick flew out of the wall again like before and clung around the mans chest pinning him to the wall to watch.

"You'll pay for that Fudge!" Exclaimed Harry but really the Minister had fallen perfectly into the trick.

Now all that Harry and Albus needed to do, without rehearsal, was to fight.

"Now Mr. Potter, we fight!" Albus wanted to test Harry's new abilities as much as fight him for an act and he knew that Harry would hold back. This would be a real fight as if they truly were enemies.

Thanks for all your reviews, I wont list, but any ideas I always take into account with my planning and I am grateful for them. Till next time, keep reviewing and more importantly reading!


	6. Kidnap to Home

The Lord Of Stone Tower

Chapter 6; Kidnap to Home.

Spells flew faster then the minister could follow, the doubt that this wasn't a real fight slowly slipped out of his mind. Most of the spells being thrown, he had never heard of before.

To start with the headmaster seemed to be in control of the duel, slowly stepping up the spells over the duration of the fight, but when he though about it, the minister realised that the Potter boy was easily defending against the spells being thrown at him. But he had yet to move onto the offensive. Even so, the minister was frozen in fear. He barely noticed when, after five minutes of fighting the sounds of explosions had started to gather a crowd from Hogsmeade.

Harry had noticed the gathering crowd and decided this was a good time to up the fight to the next level. He was looking forward to see exactly how well versed his former headmaster was in dark magic. He wasn't that worried about his image from now on, over the next few years he figured he would keep the reputation for being dark and since he planned to 'kidnap' the prestigious headmaster, even though he was to be arrested, he would be placed as dark even if he only used light magic, like the levitation charm.

__

"Enticate!" he yelled as he brought his wand down like a whip. A lance of dark magic flew across what was beginning to look like a World War Two battlefield. The headmaster, being slightly hesitant at the sudden switch to dark magic, was caught off guard and the black cord wrapped around him like a cobra, with the last spiral around his throat.

It only took a few seconds for the Headmaster to unweave himself from the magic, but it was all Harry needed to start to weave his next spell, more powerful it would help to hide his final move. He was interrupted however by the unexpected aid of the thirty or more crowd that had gathered. Finally deciding to act to help the struggling Headmaster they started to throw their own spells. Harry had to postpone his setting up of his last spell in order to defend himself from the volley of spells flying towards him. He had hoped not to have to use his more secret magic, but closing his eyes he started to quickly reach out to the magic, bending it around him but only so they only missed him by inches or feet.

Albus Dumbledore paused after freeing himself from the trapping spell to watch as the multitude of curses and hex's flew at his former student, to his surprise he watched as Harry's eyes slid shut and he could almost see his Aura flying out to intercept and bend the oncoming spells around him.

It wasn't long before the locals realised what was happening, more then half of them had fallen to their own spells after they bent around their intended target. A few men carried on but were wisely more careful to use undirected spells, like _'reducto' _that couldn't be twisted around like curses that left trails. Still they couldn't actually get a proper damaging hit on their target, the ground itself seemed to form around the spells and weren't exploding properly. A few healers ran to the aid of the fallen Aurors and to the Minister who was currently shaking in terror.

Finally Harry got a breather in the attacking so that he could return to offensive magic. His eyes snapped open and focused on Albus again. Deep, glistening black iris's with barely any pupils stared at he headmaster. Shocking him for an instant, allowing Harry to snap out another dark spell.

__

"Dranigo!"

The crowd still following the duel gasped as they saw the Headmaster slump slightly as some of his power rippled out of him into the air forming a golden ball of light before flying towards Harry. It settled to flying around him just in arms reach of him.

"I haven't seen that used since Grindlewald used it against me in our final battle, and not that strongly." Albus complimented the boy.

"You should never try to make conversation in a duel, my dear Headmaster, it will only distract you." Harry leered back, only half acting to the crowd. He didn't wait for a response before yelling, _"Liquify!"_

The ground at Albus's feet slipped slightly and the headmaster felt his already weakened body lurch slightly as his feet sunk slightly. He recovered himself using two spells, one admittedly slightly frowned at.

__

"Solidify!" succeeded in turning the liquid back into stone, but trapped the headmaster into the ground.

__

"Crudilate!" he resorted to using a semi-illegal spell to crumble to ground at his feet allowing him to free himself. He didn't see at this time that the spells used against him were only diversions. The next thing Harry did was no exception either.

Harry's hand darted behind his head and gripped together before throwing it forward. Taking control of Albus's magic floating around him and hurling it towards its original owner. The not to well magical theory came into play. Where magic of the same signature once split in two reacts against each other, repelling each other.

As the ball of magic flew at Albus, the wizened old headmaster knew what would happen even as his body flew to the side, repelled by his own magic. As he got to his feet he spun to find the ball of light and instantly started to wave his wand rapidly whilst muttering an old spell to reduce the ball of magic and dissipate it.

Harry using the brought time, completed his last spell. He wanted to vanish with a bang, not just apparate with the headmaster.

It took the Headmaster a couple of minutes to dispel the ball of his own magic but when he did he turned to face the smirking form of Harry Potter, standing only five foot from him.

"Time to go Albus, unless you wish to stay with the Minister and take a trip to prison," it was a rhetorical question really, and an almost indiscernible nod from the headmaster was given in reply.

In response Harry waved his hands in counter motion in two full circles over his head. It activated his spell. The forty or so strong crowd felt a wave of heat strike them and almost a wall push them back before an inferno of blue and red flames leaped into the air in a forty foot diameter filled circle centred on where the Headmaster and Ex-student stood. It raged for a few seconds before dieing out. Leaving nothing in the circle, no grass, no sign of the two duellers, only the smell of burnt earth and a glassy texture to the ground.

The crowd could only stare in astonishment at the sight before them and with perfectly expected timing, twenty Aurors apparated in to control the 'disturbance.'

In the morning the newspapers would read; "Boy-Who-Kidnapped!"

Stone Tower

The Tower, Harry's new home and the new land of the Dark Elves was finally complete, the last parts were finally slipping together. And with it Harry finally felt the tug on his Power diminish. Over the last week much had happened. Harry had reappeared in a world that hated him, believed him evil and Harry had not spared any effort to change their minds. He had rescued Neville Longbottom from his unfair imprisonment as well as giving his long time friends his first chance to talk to the spirits of his family.

He had rescued the Headmaster almost six days ago and the man had been setting up his own accommodation near to the Tower and also making plans for a small Magic and Muggle school in Stone Tower in case the need arose. Harry had humoured him at first but soon realised that it may be needed. Draco had actually made a mild friendship with Neville, as they both liked Herbology and Potions. Though one more than the other.

Harry greatest and proudest achievement came in the completion of his home. Calling it just a Tower was doing an injustice. Whilst quiet now it promised to become a veritable city. Contained in its own structure.

In the centre, on the Peak of the small rise stood the proud Stone Tower itself, over twenty floors of Magically infused Granite made a solid black, glistening tower. Ornately designed, its many floors showed access to many balconies and at the lower levels walk ways to other parts of the building. The tip was crowned with an amazing structure. An additional five stories made of eight tall spikes. Arching outwards to overhang the ground below before curving inwards again to almost meet at the very top, with only a four metre gap separating them. They looked almost like the blades of curved swords.

The bottom three stories joined to eight large buildings. All stretching down the hill like a spider. Whilst they had no use at the present time, Harry imagined them to be full of life soon enough. They were built out of the same magically infused granite and had a crescent shaped structure on the top of each end, all facing up to the tip of the tower, as if part of the crown on the Tower. Between each of these outcrops were rivers, trees, meadows, all which had existed before Harry had arrived.

Almost half a mile away from these outcrops was the defensive wall. Circling the Tower with a Castle Wall of almost forty metre height. It would prove to be a formidable opponent.

From above the structure looked as black as the night. A tower in the very centre with eight longer buildings radiating from the centre for almost half a mile and then a half mile space before a ring of stone secured its safety. The only gate into the city through the outer wall faced the low stone bridge across the river some way away.

It was a truly miraculous sight and the Headmaster had stared at it as it was steadily built, marvelling at the sheer amount of power that could so quickly and single-handedly build something almost the size of Hogwarts.

Harry himself set out to do the last task and that was creating the Dark Ring, a basically dark portal, that could link this place to any other place that he built a Ring. He had built one Ring in the Forgotten Realm and now with this Twenty Metre diameter Ring at his disposal, he could bring the Dark Elves to their new home.

Harry called Albus, Draco and Neville to watch the arrival. Draco didn't need an introduction, but Harry thought it best to be there when Albus and Neville met with the Dark Elves in case a conflict were to arise.

After checking that the others were ready, Harry waved his hand in a circle towards the Ring.

__

"Activus Forgotten Realm." He spoke as he ran his hand in a circle. The Ring filled with what looked to be a silver mist, not unlike that of a pensive.

They didn't have to wait long for the first of the five hundred Dark Elves began to arrive, laden with supplies and carts drawn by Threstrals and normal horses. Harry greeted the first through warmly. The Master of the Army, an elf by the name of Quasir Poultin. A formidable enemy even on his worst day.

It would take the next couple of days to bring across every Elf and their processions and the rest of the week to settle them in. They would occupy one of the Spindles, as Harry called the eight outcrops of building. And also the Arena between that Spindle and the next, but as there was no real boundaries, they could indeed go where they wished.

Their healers began work on the conversion of the second Spindle into a massive Hospital and the Master of the Army began work to convert a third into a barrack and training camp for his existing Army and for the future troops they hoped to train, like the Knights. The Dark Elves were efficient. The few farmers among them began the task of turning some of the outside land into arable fields, and planting food. The children of the race started to explore. Mainly inside the Towers many fire-lit halls, marble corridors, balconies and rooms.

Harry allowed them full reign, he had his own task ahead, building up the Towers ultimate defence and he needed the Magic Practitioners to help him in that task. It was time to charge up the crescents.

"Hey, Albus?" he called to the old headmaster, "You wouldn't happen to wish to join me in a little experiment?"

"Exactly what does that involve Mr Potter?"

"Please, don't call me that, Harry will do fine." He replied, "This Tower has another defence, I've seen you studying the crescents for a while. They are an experimental defensive system I have been coming up with. And I was wondering if you wished to help me charge it up. I could do with your knowledge on magic as well as your power levels, you only have to give as much as you want to, no more."

"Now I am intrigued, of course I will help you. I have a feeling this place might do with the additional defence. Lead the way."

"The rest of the team will meet us at the first site. We have to charge up the eight secondary crescents to start with. They will charge up the primary pool." As he said this he pointed to the parts, firstly to the end of one of the spindles that they were heading towards. One of the yet unused ones and then at the top of the Tower.

As they walked the five minutes in order to cross the Arena between the sixth and seventh Spindle he explained what needed to be done. The headmaster took it all in stride, working out exactly what would happen at each stage.

It was based on a Muggle idea of Tesla technology but using Magic instead of Electricity, meaning it could be used at Hogwarts. It would always be active and would strike out at any who meant serious harm to the City. Dealing out a deadly blow of raw magic to any enemies. It could be controlled by Harry or anyone that Harry trusted enough to give control to. Charging it up involved the powering up of all eight of the Secondary Crescents around the spindles, these would then charge up their corresponding Primary Crescents and when all eight Primary ones were charged then the Pool would fill between the crescents on the tip of the tower.

When it attacks it would strike from the main pool and as that depleted the secondary crescents would charge it up.

To work indefinitely the secondary crescents had to be able to recharge themselves and to be able to do that they had to be charged at the start with a massive amount of power, after that, the granite would pull magic from the air to recharge themselves. It had become evident in Harry's experiments that the Primary crescents, so close to the Pool, could not recharge themselves as they would inevitably pull the magic back out of the Pool and forming a nasty backlash which exploded his first attempt.

It took about an hour per Crescent to charge the whole system. With twenty powerful Magic users, pushing their magic into the Granite they could achieve the powering up of the crescents in a couple of days, leaving a night to recharge their own supplies.

Harry had rightly decided to do this now rather then wait until he needed to possibly go elsewhere.

So only two weeks after Harry had returned to the World the Stone Tower City was complete. A charged pool of Green Magic revolved above the tower, casting a surprisingly dull green light during the night hours. A green bolt of Magic swirled around each of the Lower Crescents ready to recharge the main crescents. It was an awesome sight to see and Harry was proud of himself.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and I am sorry for the wait. I have been helping my friend with a story plot. Give it a read and review, it should be a good story. It's on my log-in at the moment until we set a username up for her.


	7. Lightning and Fire

The Lord Of Stone Tower.

Chapter 7; Lightning and Fire.

[Stone Tower]

The city was soon teeming with activity. The Armies of the Dark Elves trained hard. For once they had more then just the border creatures of the Forgotten Realm to fight against and they wouldn't let down their new Lord. They smartened up even more then they used to every time he passed their training compounds on his daily morning walks.

The hospital was soon up and running, treating the few cuts, burns and wounds of the Dark Elves. One of the differences between the Dark Elves and their Light counterparts was the Dark Elves closeness to their cousins; the Vampires. They shared many traits, including the ability to extremely rapidly heal. So the hospital was only used for the young or old or for serious injuries that couldn't heal naturally.

The Military building was constantly full of activity. Shouting and Singing was heard all through the day. The daily morning wake up call woke most of the city but it didn't take long for anyone not used to their surroundings to get used to it. It was three weeks after the arrival of Albus Dumbledore that the first unexpected thing occurred.

On the last week of August Harry was woken by the General Alarm from the Military Spindle. Louder then the morning call Harry was instantly up and changed with a flick of his wrist. He flew out the door and stood on a nearby platform in the floor.

"Down!" The platform instantly fell from the floor and shot downwards through the lower floors to the third floor where Harry stopped it. The children of the Dark Elves had found these devices in the first week that they were here and loved them. Constantly riding them around the Tower. Harry traversed the third floor till he arrived at a corridor leading out from the central tower to the Military Spindle. He walked down the long corridor to an oak door into the Dark Elves' Control Centre.

"What's the Alarm for?" he addressed Quasir as he walked in.

"There's movement in the trees to the south. We haven't sent scouts yet."

"Get your men onto the wall, don't worry about the scouts. I'll have a look and report back to you, meet me on the South Gate.

"The men are already moving into position. I will meet you there in ten minutes. What are you orders if they attack?"

"It's your army, I leave that up to you, if they are unannounced they are not to enter the outer walls. If they choose to enter without permission then they are our enemies!"

With that, Harry left again and made his way to the closest exit. Harry had built his Tower so that even he couldn't Apparate or use his Power to enter or exit it. Port keys wouldn't work either. But he could use his Power from the grounds although within half a mile from the outer walls the only way in was to walk in or to use the gate for the normal person.

As he exited he changed his clothes to his Mage Fighting gear and sunk into the ground. It didn't take long to find the oncoming possible enemy. But he was surprised at first that they made no sound as they walked along the ground towards the Tower. It didn't take long to work out why they didn't.

With this information he returned to the castle to meet Quasir.

"It seems that your army isn't as useful at the moment Master Poultin. Summon the Practitioners along with Misters' Dumbledore and Longbottom." He address the second part to one of the Masters aids who snapped to the job at a run.

"What do you mean not useful?" The Master asked.

"It's an army of ghosts Master Poultin, your arrows and swords wont do much here. You Practitioners might be a bit more useful. The outer wall is charmed against ghosts. They will find that if they try to go through it they will be unable to do so. And my Towers defence is yet untested against ghosts."

Even as he finished his sentence the practitioners arrived on the wall and a few seconds later Albus and Neville arrived. Harry had been training Neville in what he could and his old friend was increasing in his capabilities at an astonishing rate. They both stood ready having been briefed by the aid on their way.

It was another ten minutes before their enemy was seen. No fewer then seventy ghostly forms appeared on the edge of the forest. Materialising from the darkness of the forest in the early morning light.

A Banner was seen held by one of the ghosts beside the obvious Leader. They all stood in glittering Armour in a single line that spanned the edge of the forest. Their swords held ready.

Harry turned to another of the Masters Aids. "Raise our Banners!"

The Aid turned and signalled to three elves behind them. Three banners were raised. Harry's new Banner; a depiction of a diamond sword clashing against a sword made of green lightning. Behind the two swords was the crest of flames and lightning signalling the crest of the Mages.

The second Banner was that of the Dark Elves; A simple red background with a flaming black sun in the centre. Followed finally by the Lady of the Forgotten Realm; the only one of the three that moved; a spiralling mix of gold, silver and crystal.

The ghostly banner, depicted a crystal and glass sword. Very hard to make out on the background of the trees behind the banner.

Harry gave a few seconds for the ghosts to take in the Towers banners before wandlessly casting a voice enhancement spell.

"I am Stone Lord Harry Potter, what is your reason for trespassing on the Land governed by Stone Tower given to me by the Dark Lady herself?" He called out whilst walking to the very edge of the battlements. He allowed his Mage Aura to lance out around him, a silver and black glow, just clear enough to see.

"We are the protectors of the Dark Moor, you claims you can not prove. You can not defend yourselves against us. We are ghosts, your mortal spell and Elven arrows can not harm us!" The leader called out in response. The ghostly army yelled in unison.

Oh dear Harry thought, he didn't really want to kill half of the Dark Lady's local defenders if he could help it.

'_You've been gone almost four weeks Harry, I would have expected these men to have opposed you before now.' _The Dark Lady's voice came to his mind.

Turning back to the ghostly leader. "I assure you that my magic and my city magic will harm you, and you are not capable or powerful enough to travel through the walls of my creation."

"Banish yourselves from this land or be slaughtered for claiming allegiance to our land." The leader replied in anger.

'_They don't sound too happy,'_ he pointed out in his mind to the Dark Lady.

'_They are no longer allied with me, they destroyed a neighbouring village twenty years ago after allying themselves to Tom Riddle. They went into hiding after the first war ended so I didn't destroy them for it. I give you that honour. Don't leave any of them left.'_

Harry grinned at the angry tone to her voice, Harry had once watched her wraith against a clan of Trolls who betrayed her, she had left none of their warriors alive.

'_As you wish My Lady.'_ He turned to the Master beside him. "Have your men take aim and fire on signal!"

The Practitioners would double with the archers and charm the arrows as they flew to kill their ghostly targets. Well banish them to the underworld would be more precise as they were already dead.

He turned to the Ghostly army, "The Dark Lady has ordered your destruction for your betrayal and deeds in the past. You cannot yield. Pay your price!" He lifted his hands above his head as the enemy began to laugh and move forward.

"Open fire after my strike. Lets see what my Tower can do." His arms dropped with speed as his movement activated the Towers Automated attack sequence. Normally it would only attack those that meant harm after they entered the out walls, but at Harry's command it would strike at any target in range. A range which was anywhere that you could see from the top of the tower.

Instantly a single bolt of green lightning struck out from the closest primary crescent at the tip of the Tower. It flew almost instantly and struck the Leader of the ghosts in the chest. The ghost exploded. A scream of anguish stalling the enemies advance for a second before the death of their Leader gave them the anger needed to restart their siege on the walls.

The volleys of the archers started to find their marks and ghosts slowly started to fall, with only six practitioners only six arrows could strike at once. Albus had taught Neville quickly how to cast a mass banishing spell against ghosts to keep them away but neither knew how to kill one. Even so, when the ghosts reached the walls they did find that they couldn't travel through it and started beating it with their own brand of magic, which shook the wall, but it didn't give. More ghosts fell to green lightning as the Tower lanced out, striking even at the ones hidden behind the wall.

Harry himself was calling up black orbs of magic in his palms before striking out at the closest ghosts, sending more and more into oblivion. Most of the ghosts fell to the Tower, which was now striking out with four shocks of green lightning every second. The area was lit by green flashes that woke up the nearby town of Muggles who stared out at the forest as they called the emergency services vaguely thinking it might be fire.

Harry took out almost as many as the archers but as the ghost got closer to the wall it was hard for the archers to take aim and only the fastest of the practitioners could charm the arrows in flight before they hit their targets, around half of the arrows were flying through their targets. After two minutes thirty of the ghost still stood. Harry chose a new strategy.

"Hold Fire!" He called over the strikes of lighting and cries from the dying ghosts.

He raised his hands again above his head and as the last arrow flew from the archers they lightning strikes stopped also. The dwell of crackling lightning gave an eerie lull of sound over the battlefield below.

"Keep them back from the walls!" he called to his two friends and to the practitioners who started casting banishing spells to keep the thirty ghosts away.

His hands clenched together above his head and his own Aura turning a slight silverish green. The Tower began to hum as the lower crescents fired their own lightning at the primary pool recharging it with power. The green pool at the top of Stone Tower expanded out around the crescents and pulsed. All activity stopped in the City as all looked at it, thinking it had malfunctioned.

Harry's hand fell sideways this time and in response a massive wave of green fire blasted out from the Tower to encompass all the land that could be seen from the Tower. As the wave of green fire hit the advancing army it exploded into flames and their cries of pain ended quickly as they were 'killed.'

As Harry stared at the devastation of the ghost army he couldn't help smiling.

"Well that's the defence tested then. Well two of its forms anyway," he spoke to the Master but made sure that Neville and Albus heard as well. "Stand the City down!" He ordered at the aid standing behind him, he ran off to do so.

That night Harry sat with Albus and Neville and they were joined by Draco as they ate dinner and talked of the war with Voldermort. They also joked about what would happen to any army that chose to attack the City.

"I have one more experiment that I wish to try Albus."

"What's that then, more or less powerful than you defences?" he responded with a smile as he brought his mug of chocolate to his lips.

"Hopefully more powerful." Harry spoke next knowing the response. "Ever heard of the legendary Knights?"

He laughed as Albus dropped his mug in shock at the mention of a warrior he had studied and known as the most feared troops of old.

A/N: Chapters in both stories with action in it. Aren't you the lucky ones!

Next chapter might be a bit longer in coming because I have loads of work soon to be due in. I apologise to you all in advance.

Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Ronald Weasley

The Lord of Stone Tower

Chapter 8; Ronald Weasley

For weeks after the reappearance of Harry Potter the newspapers launched article after article about the man. Rumours spread across the world. Reactions across the world were extreme in the differences.

It was common knowledge that the Ministry of England was furiously against Potter. The daily prophet sang with headlines like;

"Potter Returns To Rule."

"Potter Proves His Evilness."

Splits began to form between the major powers of the world. But Britain's Wizarding community was the strongest in the World and not many countries would go against it. The Wizarding council of America however launched full enquiries into the situation. Looking into the circumstances of both his disappearance and his reappearance and his actions since then. They looked into everything he had supposedly down before he disappeared and then what he had done since reappearing. When all the evidence was looked at they contacted many more councils across the world who agreed with them on the issue but there was nothing they could really do. The International Confederation of Wizards was half controlled by British Wizards and therefore didn't dare go against Minister Fudge.

America decided to move on its own. It made its intentions clear.

__

"October 1st Edition of The International Wizarding Newspaper.

America Declares Their Intentions.

Yesterday Evening in a summit in Salem; USA, the home of the American Wizarding Council which governs the joint magical community of the muggle continents of North and South America, the American Council declared their intentions with regards to the situation with Harry Potter.

The AWC has to this point refused to give into English Minister Fudge's requests for support on the supposed fight against Harry Potter and yesterday they finally took their side. It was announced with no uncertainty in the Council Chairman's voice that America refuses to side with a corrupt Ministry no matter how powerful they were.

They have said that after a full investigation into Harry Potters actions they give their support into a full pardon to Harry Potter and have given him asylum into their lands if he wishes it.

This decision has enraged England's Minister for Magic who after hearing the news stated, maybe irrationally, that if they sided with one of England's biggest enemies they were in fact siding against England.

Many other Magical communities across the world went into legal proceedings today to discuss the situation and many have yet to declare their intentions but we believe that one way or another the Councils of this world will have to decide whether they side with Britain or with America on this issue.

We are sure that the next few days will be tense as results from these proceeding occur and will keep you posted.

We ask all of our readers to let us know how they feel. Do you believe in the once prestigious Harry Potter or do you believe that he has in fact turned evil?"

Somewhere in the Italian Alps

Ronald Weasley threw the paper on the desk. That damn Potter was going to cause more problems. He drew his wand in a instant and threw a spell against a dummy on the wall made to look like Harry Potter. The Dark spell blew the dummy into little more than inch long strands of cloth and stuffing. The many knife holes inconsequential now.

The cave dwelling he stood in was lined with book shelves of Dark and Evil books that Ronald had been studying over the last three years in order to exact revenge on his old friend.

He sneered at the thought of his once being friends with that traitor. Not once had he thought that maybe he himself was the traitor.

He never took into account that the walls of his own cave could be spying on him. Harry had spent weeks following his old best friend and each evening he had returned here to read his books and test out Dark spells against the numerous dummies around the cave.

Oblivious to this spy he went about taking his anger out on many objects until he was interrupted by his makeshift fire flaring green with an incoming floo call. Only one person knew this address so he knew immediately who it was. He turned to address his caller.

Stone Tower

"So Albus, how do you think Hogwarts is getting along without you?" Neville asked his old headmaster.

"I believe under both Minerva and my apprentice Miss. Granger, that it will flourish. Those two will achieve wonders with the learning in that school."

"Do you miss it?" Harry asked him.

"Hogwarts was my life but I have achieved what I could there, it is time someone else took up the reigns of the old place."

Harry laughed drawing the looks of the other three in the lounge of the Master bedroom. Draco, Neville and Albus looked at him as if he was going mad. Between his laughter he got out his words, "Hogwarts says it resents being called old! And it says it has plenty of time left… you old fart! That's a direct quote that last bit!" All three of them joined Harry in his laughter which continued until they were interrupted by one of the Dark Elves.

"My Lord, one of the scouts brought this in the local Wizarding town and believed you would wish to see it."

"Thanks you, and give my thanks to the scout." He said as he stood and took the Newspaper from the Elf. He carried it as he got another drink from the pot on the table and as he poured it out he read it.

After he read he turned to meet the interested gazes of the other men in the room. "I don't usually keep tracks on the World Politics. I should think that through again." He passed the newspaper into Neville's outstretched hand and turned to Albus. "What's your view on the American Ministry?"

If Albus was surprised he didn't show it. He summed up his views briefly, "Nothing like our own, they have no one leader but a joint council which rotates its Chairman for different issues. They tend to be better at seeking the truth and tend to act much better than our own Ministry. But they do not have the power to go against Fudge. Britain more or less controls the International Confederation. If you are thinking of getting them to help you I would have to suggest against it."

"No need Albus, look at that article."

Albus read the article and this time did show surprise. He thought for a few minutes and sipped on his tea as they all sat again.

"Really there is two possibilities here. Either they believe in your innocence enough to risk a conflict with Britain and if so have put themselves in a risky situation. Or it is a trap by our own government to lure you out to somewhere they can fight you, but if that is the one then they are putting a lot on the line in order to do it. Chances most of the Wizards in the World have read this and are now deciding for or against the British Ministry." Albus finally concluded.

"I think I will go to America and see what they think. I wouldn't mind having another Allie, especially one like America. But I need to find out what they really think first. Draco, you up for being a Slytherin again? I need you to go to Salem and spy for a couple of days, find out if they truly want my allegiance or if they are being a puppet for Fudge." Harry said, switching into his devious side.

"Finally, something to do, I was beginning to think I would die or boredom in this place!" He ignored the looks and quickly vanished to start his short journey to the Americas.

Before Harry could say anything more his eyes clouded over for a brief second. After his eyes cleared he began to move. "Albus, Neville, I need you to find out what you can from this paper. Find out what the other Communities decide. Find out who is willing to believe the truth and who is under Fudges control." He said in one breath before leaving the room after calling over his shoulder that he had somewhere to be.

Ron's Cave in Italy

Ronald and his caller didn't notice the arrival of their visitor as he arrived. Harry appeared from the ground on the other side of the cave and quickly called up shadows to hide him from visual sight. Something that the Shadow Master had taught him in the Forgotten Realm.

It was clear that he hadn't missed much as Ronald was still flattering his caller. Of whom Harry had yet worked out the identity of and had missed the formal introductions. The stones that had been ordered to spy for him had sent for him as soon as he had received a floo call but had not been able to understand the conversation, being stones.

"I believe I have been training and studying long enough." Ron said into the fire.

"Watch your tone boy, remember who you are talking to! I will forgive your little mistake however as time is pressing. You are to receive your first task. You are a member of the Order of the Phoenix, our only spy there, you are to get into the headquarters and destroy however you please. Casualties does not matter, just the significance, so make it dramatic. Do it on the 5th of this month. I have one thing though that must be done. Capture the new Muggleborn initiated that you told me about, Alex Firestorm, he should be at the Headquarters, he was injured recently so should be there. Bring him back here afterwards and I will send someone to meet you and bring you to me."

"Of course my Lord it will be done." Harry suddenly realised who Ron was talking to. Voldermort. The call ended and as Ron stood Harry left to prepare. His plan already forming in his mind. But he need Albus' help. He had to take Alex Firestorms place and go to the Headquarters.

A/N: What do you all think?


	9. War

The Lord of Stone Tower

A/N: For those that wondered, Harry didn't kill Ron because I am writing it that way, plus he has a part to play later on.

Chapter 9; War

Pentagon

Harry arrived with Neville outside the main gates of the Pentagon. He hadn't made an appointment but he had been sitting in his tower for so long that he really wanted to have a bit of fun. Sneaking into the Pentagon classed as fun to him. The Pentagon was in fact the basis for both the Muggle Military and for the Wizarding Ministry.

There were six men at the front gate. Four Muggle Army men and two Wizards; Watchers, the equivalents of the English Unspeakables. Harry could've just apparate into the Pentagon, but he didn't think Neville could, even with the training that Harry and Albus had been giving to him.

Harry was dressed up in his Battle Mage's cloak. So that if he did run into the Watchers he could command them anyway but he had transfigured them into normal Muggle clothing.

Harry approached the red and white barrier with Neville on his other side. One of the Muggle guards stepped out of the small guard building. Two more stood to the sides of the road and the last three including both Wizards stood inside the building looking at screens, which Harry assumed were detection monitors to show the use of Polyjuice.

"Good morning Sir, how can we help you?" The guard wearing Lieutenant insignia said in a polite if stern way.

Harry was slightly twisting his hand beside him as he made the clipboard the man was holding turn invisible so that he could read the writing.

"Gyneve." Harry stated shortly reading a name off the list that hadn't been ticked yet.

"Can I see some identification from you please, Sir?" He warmed up ever so slightly when he realized that this man was supposed to be here.

Harry pulled out his wallet and flicked it open to show a picture of him but again his hand moved ever so slightly so that the man would forget to look at the name.

Harry was soon waved through as the barrier rose to let him walk past. Neville was trying to silence his laughing so as not to attract attention to them. Harry allowed a small grin at how easy that was. Muggles trusted their papers way to much. Harry had almost sensed the guard's suspicions but the man had trusted his clipboard too much.

Harry approached the main doors and again went through the same check, this time not needing to make up the name. He almost felt sorry for the real person when they eventually arrived.

Harry and Neville walked down the corridors for half an hour trying to find the right way but did eventually find the office that the President was using to meet with the Wizarding Minister, Andrew Palin. They waited outside casually till someone else entered with a tray of tea and slipped in unnoticed while the door was open, and found two separate corners to hide in. Harry hid them in summoned shadows.

"I got a rather nasty letter from Minister Cornelius Fudge this morning," It seemed that Harry had arrived at the right time, "He has been constantly complaining about our siding with Harry Potter."

"Has he made any threats," the President asked.

"He hasn't made any serious threats against us yet. Our agents in France and Germany suspect that he has made a few less than pleasant remarks, but are not sure if he has actually made any threats." The Minister said.

"Could this end in a war? I don't know much about the English Minister." The President said.

"It could end in war. By offering allegiance to one of their greatest fugitives we have given him justification to start a war as far as the International Council is concerned." The Minister was cast down at the thought. "Whilst in a Muggle war you might win against England, we don't have the Wizarding strength to fight a war with England. And if the English start a Muggle and Wizarding War with us, we will probably lose it."

"What if we actually had this allegiance with Harry Potter? If he is such a threat to the English Wizarding world shouldn't he be able to help us defend ourselves against an attack?" The President asked, not knowing that much about the recent Harry Potter.

"I believe that to be true, but it has been a while since we asked for his allegiance and he hasn't even shown his face in England recently. We just have to hope that he believes that we are trustworthy and this isn't a trap."

Harry chose then to step out. He left the shadows over Neville though. "Very smart Minister Palin, that is what I was wondering. Though I no longer need to wonder do I?" The sight was almost comical. At the intrusion both the Minister and the President dropped their mugs of tea in fright and the Minister was quick to grab his wand.

"Who are you?" demanded the Minister, swirling to face the intruder.

"I believe I am the topic of discussion." Harry smirked.

"Mr. Potter," the President whispered in awe. "It is an honour."

"I agree, but how did you get into this building?" The Minister said, slightly suspiciously.

"You must not blame you own security for my intrusion, Minister." Harry answered with a smirk on his face. "I have been better trained in the Art of Infiltration. The defences you have around this building may well be one of the first things I enhance once the details of our Alliance are complete."

It took a few seconds for the two Americans to process these words and it was Neville's snort of laughter that finally broke them from their daze.

"Mr. Potter, we are extremely grateful. Please, allow us to show you around as we talk." The President spoke almost gleefully whilst he gestured towards the doorway.

It was several hours before Harry and Neville returned to Stone Tower to prepare for the task at hand. He had discussed it with Albus and was soon to travel to the Black House in London. He wanted to talk to this boy before he took any action and fin out what was so interesting about him that Voldermort wanted him for himself. He had asked Albus but Albus said that he was under oath not to mention it.

When Harry eventually reached the house he was slightly disappointed to discover that the buildings fidelius charm had not been renewed even though most of the Order believed him to be a traitor. He walked to the side of the door and knowing that he wouldn't be able to open the door without triggering the alarm he placed his hand on the limestone door frame and was slowly sucked into the stone.

From his place in the stone walls of this fortunately stone built building he drifted around finding people and from his limited senses, the result of blending with the stone, he managed to make out where people were and who they were. Moody, Tonks and most of the Weasleys were sat around the kitchen table. Harry barely kept his anger in check as he heard the conversation turn to Albus' abduction and he heard Ron voice his opinion that Albus had most probably joined Harry in his evil, twisted ways.

Harry had had enough and when he noticed that Molly Weasley had stood with a tray he followed her hoping that she was going upstairs to serve the twelve year old Alex Firestorm. He followed her up the three floors to what Harry recognised as Sirius' old room which had been set up to act as a small ward. The boy on the bed was sleeping restlessly and he heard Molly Weasley sigh at the tossing and turning boy. She didn't wake him however and after placing the sandwiches and juice on the side table and stroking the damp hair from the boy's forehead she turned and left closing the door behind her. Harry immediately stepped from the stone and walked to the boy's side. He knew that whatever Ron would do it wouldn't be till the evening so he pulled up a seat and sat down next to the boy.

After a particularly nasty jerk of the boy in his obvious nightmare the sheet slipped from the boy's neck and revealed the nasty mess of the boy's upper chest. Signs of abuse that made Harry gasp. Harry decided it was time to intervene in Alex's distress. And for that he needed his Animagus form.

Almost instantly Harry's animagus form had taken his place. The Dream Walker could enter a person's dream and guide them. One of Harry's hands came to lie on the boy's sweat covered forehead and Harry let his eyes drift closed and as reality faded Harry found himself watching from the sidelines as the boy called Alex lived out his worst nightmare. Harry knew that the Boy had been abused by his adoptive parents but he hadn't known that it was this bad. But there was something about it that worried Harry. These Muggle 'parents' of his weren't Muggles at all. Nightmares had a way of showing the truth, they were an effect of Magic, and Dream Walkers protected people from them by absorbing the Magic from the dreams. Nightmares couldn't lie to a Dream Walker; they saw the truth no matter what the human thought they saw.

Harry saw Voldermort instead of the Muggle father and a woman he didn't recognise as the mother. He also saw that it didn't always take place at the boy's proper home but sometimes at some sort of castle. Harry smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. He now longer needed to take the boy's place to find the Dark Lord's Castle, the boy knew where it was even if he didn't know it himself. The boy in his nightmare made the normal response to the eight foot figure in front of him. Harry started to leech off of the Magic in the air around them slowly making the Nightmare lose effect. Its spell over the boy wearing off and making a look of curiosity replace the fear as the boy watched the image rather than felt it.

The boy would have to break out of the dream himself though because otherwise next time he would be in the same situation.

"This is your head Alex, fight this Nightmare." Harry said in an all encompassing voice, "It holds no power over you any longer."

The boy couldn't reply but the dream shifted slightly. Without the magic keeping the boy in sleep he didn't want to stay any longer and after a few seconds Harry was back in his animagus form and stepped back into the shadows as the boy came out of his dreariness.

The boy looked around and started slightly as he noticed movement as Harry, now in his human form, stepped out of the shadows near the door.

"Good Evening, Mr. Firestorm." Harry spoke kindly, he was impressed at how fast the boy had recovered from the Nightmare and awoken, most ended up remaining unconscious as a Dream Walker always fed off of the Wizards Magic as well as the Nightmare. "Are you feeling better now?"

The boy's face set itself into a calculating look that didn't suit a twelve year old and his blue eyes with their gold streaks gazed into Harry's own dark green. "It was you!" He stated more than asked. His only reply was a sparkling in Harry's eyes as he gazed back at the boy.

"Why are you here? Who are you? I thought this place was secure from anyone who didn't know where it was?" The boy blurted out.

"I'll be truthful I think," Harry mused to himself as he almost laughed at the boy's questions. "Ok, I am here to help you escape, I am Harry Potter; the Lord of Stone Tower and it would seem that I knew where this place was. Did I miss anything?"

"You're Harry Potter? Everyone here says you are evil. Ron said you should never be trusted. I should shout for help you know!" The boy didn't look as afraid as you would have expected, but maybe that was because of what had happened in his dream.

"Who would you trust more? The person who seems to have betrayed someone but there is no proof of any such thing or the person who declares their betrayal openly?"

The boy paused to think about that one but nodded and Harry could see that perhaps the kid didn't entirely like Ron Weasley all that much.

"Now I don't mind sitting around here a bit and the longer the better actually in case someone checks on you before it happens. But I want to leave as soon as anything starts to happen." Harry blurted out taking Alex by surprise.

"What do you mean? Leave?"

"Ah, of course, you'll have to excuse my eagerness to leave. This place means only bad memories for me." Harry said, losing the glint in his eyes. "Albus and I believe that an attack will occur tonight against this building. Because of that it is prudent to bring you under my protection. Of course I don't want to do that without your permission."

"If Albus said to take me then we better, and I can trust you because I know what Dream Walkers are, so you can't be evil. How are they going to attack if they can't find the building?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in response and waited for the boy to work it out. It was a test really. It only took a few seconds for him to work it out. "A traitor?" He said with a gasp.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, there have been quite a few in passed years. Question is can you work out who?"

"I wouldn't know where to start!"

"You'll find out tonight. Now I believe you need some sleep. Don't worry, I'll stop any nightmares, while you're with me you never will again." He added hastily when the boy's eyes widened. "I will cast a few spells so that when someone tries to attack you will be transported somewhere safe before I take you to my home."

The boy just nodded in reply as he started slipping off, exhausted by the long nights of nightmares.

It was with Alex jerking awake by the explosion from below and Harry drawing himself up from his leaning on the wall still hidden in shadows that greeted Ron Weasley when he entered the room. Followed by chaos as his well set booby traps and explosions below.

Harry growled softly under his breath and the boy gasped and whispered the word "Traitor" at Ron which seemed to enrage the red haired man.

"_Crucio!"_

The spell never hit his target though. As soon as the spell touched the boy's bare skin he vanished. Ron almost roared in anger and Harry couldn't resist the fight.

"I bet your Master isn't going to like that one is he?" Harry laughed as his friend shot round.

"Traitor!" Ron shouted as his face turned red.

"That doesn't mean much coming from you!" Harry almost spat. His wand span lightly in his hand as he spoke.

The trick worked and Ron's wand kept pointing at Harry and his eyes darted between Harry's face and wand, ignoring the other hand as it retreated into his sleeve. That was his mistake. All Ron knew was that in a swirl of cloak Harry spun around flinging his arm out. His cloaked swirled and Harry disappeared. Ron barely noticed as he felt sudden pain in his throat. He staggered back as he lost his breath and fell back onto the vacated bed and his hand flew up, dropping his wand on the floor at the same time, to feel the cold metal of a blade, no handle, imbedded into his throat. Blood poured over his hand and over his front.

He managed to pull himself together though and a loud crack of desperate apparition sounded through the house just as three Order Members flooded into the room.

A/N: Longer chapter for you all don't you agree? What do you all think about what I have made Ron into?


	10. The Island of Muggles

The Lord of Stone Tower.

A/N: Somebody rightly pointed out in a review that people are generally dead when they have a knife in their throat. Instant death would only occur if it hit the spinal chord and people have been saved before as long as they got help fast enough if it caught the main artery. If it hit anywhere else, even though that is a low probability you'd still be capable of normal thought and I take it that Apparition doesn't need a wand because J.K. Rowling never mentions wands when someone Apparates.

Chapter 10; The Island of Muggles.

Harry didn't know whether his target was dead or not, and frankly he didn't really care. However with the meeting of one friend he felt inclined to check up on his other friend. Hermione, according to the Headmaster, hadn't completely agreed with Weasley's assessment of Harry.

Hermione was now working with Minerva and together they were the joint Headmistresses of Hogwarts. And as per Albus' instructions they were preparing Hogwarts to be able to stand on its own. Including opening it out to be for younger years. They were finding teachers for the basics as well as Muggle teaching. They were also refurbishing the old suites for living in. If the rest of England fell then at least Hogwarts would remain. And, unknown to Hermione and Minerva, Stone Tower would remain with them.

It was almost a week later that the Sirens started blaring around The Tower. Somewhere was under a massive attack. Instantly Harry made for the Control Centre and his troops began to collect their gear and started falling in on the main square in front of the Dark Ring ready for transport.

It was a small island off the west coast of Scotland with a population of about two thousand. It was quickly decided that they would evacuate the people. Albus and Neville had just Apparated to the island to have a look at the numbers of attackers.

Two minutes later the troops were half formed. Four hundred Dark Elf Warriors would be ready in another couple of minutes. Harry made his way down to the Dark Ring and met Albus and Neville on the Apparition platform. Harry barely covered up his shock. Both were covered in soot.

"There's about two thousand death eaters among other thing, but were couldn't discern them." Neville told him. "They're not inside the town yet and the people are running for the centre because they're surrounded on all sides. We couldn't work out why the Death Eaters weren't moving into the town but they are touching it."

"Do you know a place I can get my troops in?" Harry asked. Neville nodded.

"There is a court yard in front of the Town Hall and Library, it looks like most of the locals are heading there."

"You two get to the Infirmary and get looked over, I don't know whether that smoke is magical or not."

He only got two nods and a cough from Albus before they headed off.

He turned around to face his troops. And snapped himself to attention in response he heard his ten Platoon Commanders roaring out for their troops to snap to.

Harry closed his eyes briefly whilst he listened to the General issuing orders. The Dark Ring could be activated by anyone if the destination was another Ring. Like when he eventually set up a Ring at Hogwarts and like the one to the Forgotten Realm. But if he wanted it to go to anywhere else, someone with proper knowledge had to activate it and that was him.

Two minutes later he heard his troops snap to the right so that they faced the Ring. And with an almost dismissive wave of his hand the Dark Ring filled in a swirl with green light. The first two Platoons, a total of eighty Elves, drew their weapons and broke into a trot and ran through the Ring. Twenty seconds later four came back and signalled to the General.

"Gana, Lexus, Talon, Omia!" He yelled, "Move Out!" Four more Platoons broke ranks and headed through. The last four would wait for later orders. Harry headed for the Ring himself, weaving his hand around just as he headed through to create a dull green glimmer of his own protection sphere.

Island on the Scottish West Coast

Harry stepped out and instantly had reports from his Platoon Leaders. His Platoons were all named after senior leaders of the past. 'Gana' and 'Lexus' as well as the first two Platoons, 'Saria' and 'Danus' were holding the perimeter around the main centre of the town whilst 'Talon' and 'Omia' helped organise the locals for evacuation. The un-ringed vortex of green stood as tall as a two story building, lighting the underside of the clouds of billowing smoke that blocked out the sunlight.

"There is one thousand locals remaining, Stone Lord." The 'Omia' Platoon leader shouted over the shouts of the locals.

Harry winced, the fires were controlled by magic and were sweeping through the town. More had been lost or had died than he had hoped. "Start moving them through the Ring!" He ordered the Captain. He got a sharp nod in return and then the Elf wheeled around and headed away.

Ten minutes later they still had half then people left and he had reports from the perimeter saying that they were intercepting scouting parties from the enemy. Dark Marks were starting to be shot up around the edge of the town, slowly getting closer.

He ordered them to move faster but he knew they were at their limit. And it wasn't long before he had to start pulling in his perimeter circle as it came under siege. He ordered 'Talon' to reinforce the perimeter but couldn't stop the evacuations to allow more troops through.

Half an hour later spells were starting to break through the perimeter and with only a hundred or so to evacuate he ordered 'Talon,' 'Omia' and 'Saria' to follow the last locals through and he himself started weaved spells around the town to delay the enemy.

Explosions rocked the deserted town as the last of his troops withdrew. He himself waited for last and smirked as a massive push from the enemy broke through his hastily thrown up shield around the square and almost five hundred Death Eaters flooded into the area. He turned as the first spells were flung at him and the three that reached him clashed into his shield which easily held.

The vortex collapsed in on itself as he disappeared through it.

In true style of the Dark Elves old tactics, five minutes after his departure the town exploded taking most of the island with it and alone with it's new conquerors who were caught in its infernos.

A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers though, I hope I explained the knife wound thing to anybody who wondered.


	11. Settling In

The Lord of Stone Tower

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter, the computer was being strange. If anyone knows why when I transferred this from my laptop to this computer it went on about encoding please tell me. I had to resort to copying this out on this computer so that I could update.

Chapter 11; Settling In

Settling almost one thousand Muggles was a hard thing to do. The confused and, for the while, sedate Muggles were at the moment content to sit in their small family groups. They were brought warm drinks and hot food as they searched within themselves for their loved one. Many cried for their losses.

Harry stood above them at a second floor window in the Medical Spindle with a few aides around him.

"Have you found out who their representative is yet?" He turned to one of the practitioners.

"Yes Lord." He replied nervously being younger than most and slightly weary of his Lords powers.

Harry smiled reassuringly, "Well done Drale, you are well on top of things."

He wasn't lying; the Elf showed great potential and was one of the rare children of the group, just having moved into his adulthood. Harry had taken him under his wing. "Lead the way, I think we should have a talk with the man."

A short nod was his reply and the five moved down the nearest stairs and by suggestion from Drale moved into the main Tower before exiting into the Arena holding all of the Muggles.

It was easily clear to the Muggles that this man was the leader by the reactions of the strange beings that some recognised from children's stories as Elves due to their appearance. Some of the strange beings began to form a channel through the masses, clearing a path for this man and others just bow quickly before returning to their work around the arena.

Mayor Matthew Porter saw this reaction and knew that this was the man he needed to talk to. He didn't yet know the state of their stay there. For all he knew they were captive. The doors around the arena were guarded by armed beings and the expanse down the slope was cut off by a stretched line of the same guards. But they seemed very courteous and had yet to ask anything in return for their food and drink.

He stood and a man came to his side that he recognised as the local Police Detective. He nodded briefly at the man and the two stepped forward into the path of the small entourage.

Harry saw the two men, one with a hand gun (A/N: I know police don't carry hand guns in England because I live here but since they just came from a siege situation I would have thought the Police would have armed themselves.) the other had an expression of a man that wanted information.

"Is this the man?" Harry glanced to his right at Drale.

"Yes Lord." Was his response and Drale moved forward half a pace in front of Harry as they came to a stop two metres from the two men.

Harry almost sighed to himself, knowing that he hated formalities. He nodded slightly to Drale who started the introductions.

Drale turned to greet the man. "May I introduce Dark Lord Harry Potter, Lord and Governor of the City of Stone Tower, watched by the Lady of Darkness. Conduit of the Stone Power." Harry grimaced and for the first time in almost a month he saw Draco materialise beside him, visible only to him laughing his head off silently. Put that way Harry sounded like the new Voldermort.

Harry was glad that the title seemed to have little effect on the men. But the mention of Dark Lord made a few Muggles around him flinch and take a step back. Two actually looked rather pale that Harry could see. He also noticed that they had only just moved there. Spies maybe?

He turned his head slightly and speaking in Dark Elvish gave orders to the nearest two soldiers. He snapped his hand in a few deliberate and fast movements and they responded to his directions and within seconds had apprehended the two Muggles. Harry refused to take chances. He didn't want to intrude using Ligilimency as it was known to have bad effects of Muggles but he wanted to know why they had that reaction to the words Dark Lord.

He turned back to the slightly shocked man before him who was stuttering with slight anger. "I most protest sir!" He took a step forward and the Police Detective took a step towards the two apprehended people. Both were instantly met with arrows in their faces.

"Lower your weapons!" Harry ordered and the two Elves that had reacted did as ordered but didn't un-notch the arrows and could fire in a split second if needed. The man looked ready to argue again but Harry interrupted him. "Introductions first Sir if you don't mind. You know who I am but I have yet to learn of you." He put a bit of Magic behind his voice and the man was forced to calm slightly.

"Very well," he didn't look at all happy at his situation. "I am the Matthew Porter, Mayor of the town of Calister Bay. This is Alexander Balos, our Chief Detective." He said motioning to the man beside him who also relaxed slightly as Harry met his eyes.

"Good, now that that is over with we can get down to business. Nobody here means you any harm. You will be welcome almost anywhere in this City at a later time but for now you must be confined until we work out some sort of agreement."

"What about those two you just carted off?" Balos asked.

"If you didn't notice they reacted to my titles or specifically a certain part of it that means that they know something of our world. They will not be harmed but we must decide how they know of our world and which faction they have had experience with. Now how about we take this meeting into a nicer environment?"

The Mayor had evidently warmed up to the younger man in front of him. "Of course, we must discuss things. Would you permit me an announcement to my townsfolk first though? They are most curious about what has happened."

"Of course, I hadn't thought of that one. Follow me." They headed towards the main building and the guards snapped to the side as Harry entered followed by his fours people entourage and the two men from the town. Behind them some others tried to follow but two lances clashed together blocking their entrance.

Two minutes later the Mayor was standing on a wide Balcony that ringed the Main tower between each of the Spindles at the third floor. This was a complete walkway. It stopped at the Spindles but a steep stairwell led to the roof of the Spindles and then down again to the bottom of the next.

The speech was made, mainly consisting of telling them that they were friends and not to act out against their host. He explained what Harry had briefly told them about the Elves that were helping them and asked if any citizens who knew of another world alongside their own to come forward to an armed Guard to be escorted to a meeting room so that they could be addressed by their host.

While the Mayor made his speech Draco and Harry talked in the door way behind. So he could be seen by the crowds but not be heard talking to himself by the Mayor.

"Where the hell have you been Draco?" Harry asked, he was slightly upset by his friends random disappearance, Draco had become his grounding factor, something to keep him calm over all the changes. It still amazed Harry how much the two had changed. Neither had really changed into the same type of person as the other. More like they had both changed and met in the middle.

"Around," was Draco's vague answer in his old arrogant sneer.

Harry muttered a brief incantation and whacked Draco on the shoulder. The spell allowing him to interact on both plains for as long as it was applied. It differed depending on the amount of power put in. Most casters could apply it as a ward to walls to stop the movements of ghost. But a few powerful people could apply it to them selves to be able to touch and cast spell that affected both plains. Someone with Harry's or maybe Albus' power could move completely into the other plain by putting in a lot of power. Thereby temporarily becoming a ghost.

Draco chuckled slightly at how easy it was for him to wind up his friend. "Fine! I was in Egypt."

There was a pregnant pause as Harry waited for an explanation. But it seemed that Draco was still in the mood to wind him up, probably from almost a month of barely talking to anybody Harry guessed. Finally Harry gave up waiting patiently and asked why.

"The Dark Lady gave me a tip off on something you might like, think of it as a late birthday present from me for all those years I was an idiot to you. Well actually this present would very well make up for two centauries of birthdays but since you will be around longer than that I suppose I will have to come up with more than that wont I. Maybe you might even give me a good present one of these days! You know my birthday is in a month right. Sixth of December actually!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the tract of the conversation. "Shall we get back to Egypt or shall I just cast hat charm again and tickle it out of you?" As strange as it sounded it was Harry's way of getting things out of Draco, when Harry had first mastered the Plain Manipulation spell he had proved it by tickling Draco till he had admitted that Harry could do it.

"You're getting impatient Potter!"

"Hello Draco, a towns just been devastated and I have a thousand or more homeless people to put up and that isn't taking into account that some are injured and I lost four of my own people in the process."

"Ok, chill or do I have to freeze your core again?" He had done this before when Harry had lost his control over his expanding Power and a mountain had begun to shift towards the Forgotten City. Draco had reached into Harry and using a 'Ghosts Touch' froze Harry's core of Magic. It actually worked to clam him down when his Magic didn't have the power to increase his anger.

"I'm calm. What did you find then?"

"Well, actually it's just a lump of wood in reality. Got a bit of an odd shaped end like a circled star. Didn't look much to me. Couldn't move it anyway, it wouldn't budge. Maybe you might be able to get it. Doesn't really look worth it though."

Both of them knew what it was and that Draco was only kidding saying it was worthless. Harry eyes almost gleamed in their own weird way.

"You found the Phoenix Staff?"

"Obviously you dolt. Like I said it's a present. Kind of easy to find except for the fact it had been buried in the middle of a Pyramid under half a kilometre of sandstone. Shouldn't be a problem for you though. When we leaving?"

Harry almost laughed, Draco wanted to see that Staff in Harry's hands almost as much as Harry did. Then Harry lost some of his gleam as he heard the Mayor finishing up his speech.

"I can't leave now; I have this to sort out."

"You've got more aides then that Minister Idiot and Albus Dumbledore can look after things."

"Fine," he receded when the Mayor turned around to leave, "We'll leave as soon as everything is sorted."

He motioned to the Mayor, "Excellent speech, shall we?"

"After you," he waved for Harry to go through first.

Harry led them back into the main tower and to a Platform which he motioned the Mayor onto with him as well as Drale and the man Balos who hadn't said a word in almost half an hour. The Mayor gave a startled cry as it shot up and they saw the floor passing quickly beside them. The Mayor instantly brought his arms to his side copied by the Detective and clutched his hands together in front of him.

Harry sought a way to reassure him and in response whacked his hand to the side. His fist hit a solid shield around the Platform which glowed blue as contact was made with it. The Mayor and detective relaxed visibly and the detective got the courage to touch the mysterious object around them. It seemed impossible to him that something could exist like this. It went against every law of science that he had studied in his forensics courses as a young man all those years ago.

They came to a halt at almost the top of the Tower, or in effect the 17th floor. The only things above them were the Meeting Floor which was actually two floors combined and above that Harry's personal bedrooms and living space which in total was a space of about two square kilometres. Also the smallest of the floors.

This floor Harry had furnished as a group common area. The only views better were from his own balconies on his floor, but this windowed area was the best place to hold informal meetings like this one.

"Would you like something in particular to eat or drink, Mr Porter?" Harry asked the question to both of his guests but as formality demanded address it to the Mayor. "My loyal aide here tells me that you were too busy to even have your own wounds seen to let alone eat or drink."

The Mayor began to try to come up with a reason why, In truth he was trying to not sound un-modest about putting his people before him. Harry spared him. "Do not worry, I think it is a most honourable trait but you will have to permit one of the Elven nurses a look over you while we talk. Both of you." Harry motioned to an aide and he hurried off to locate one of the nurses. "Now for food and drink, I have a feeling this may take a while."

"Tea would be fine and anything substantial for food would be appreciated." He relented seeing the logic in the young mans wisdom.

Another aide was sent off to find food and tea, and Harry turned to the last aide other than Drale. "Please go and find Albus Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom and ask if they would join me. After that you are free to offer help elsewhere. Thank you."

The aide bowed slightly before taking a pace back and heading to one of the six platforms near the centre of the room. He soon disappeared to begin his search.

"Now that we are less one sided, we can begin." Harry nodded briefly as he said this, he had purposely sent a different aide for a different purpose so that there was only himself on one seat with Drale behind him and of course Draco though he couldn't be seen and the Mayor and Detective seated on a coach on the other. They all had a view of the activity bustling around below.

Harry was delighted to feel the relaxed mind of the Mayor but wasn't surprised that the detective was less easy to relax. A trait common in good detectives.

"As you might have noticed we mean your townspeople no harm at all. We detected an attack on your town and reacted to it in an attempt to save as many people as possible. I am only sorry that so many died before we could get there." Harry spoke and after a sombre moment the Detective spoke up.

"Who and what were those things that attacked us? We were under the impression that no war was being fought and defiantly nowhere near our island."

"Those men call themselves Death Eaters, they are a group of Wizards," he held up his hand to forestall any interruptions at the word, "and we suspect some form of grown attackers from their Lord. They operate under the command of a Fake Dark Lord who calls himself Voldermort."

"A Dark Lord?" The Mayor asked and then remembered something, "like you?" He went slightly pale.

"A Dark Lord is a Lord who of a certain power in Dark Magic, True Dark Lords, like myself are titled only by the Lady of Darkness. Voldermort only fashioned his name as a Dark Lord but due to his actions he is now referred to as one." He moved to reassure them. He did notice the scepticism at the mention of Magic but left it till after this explanation. "Please do not assume that all people who are Dark are Evil however. Voldermort is in fact a tyrant and is evil to the core but I myself am allied solely to the good. I am still part light as well."

"How can we take your word on this?"

"I can not expect you to do such a thing until you want to however remember that the beings down there," with a wave of his hand a square in the window magnified the view of the scene below. Showing many Dark Elves serving food, medical aide and water to the people as well as a throng of Elves taking down peoples details, "are Dark but show your people no hate or threat and were those that saved you."

The two nodded willing to accept this. "What of Magic?" Matthew Porter asked.

"It is real I am afraid. Along side your world there has been another world ever since the start of humanity. It went into complete hiding after the Witch burning days and has remained hidden behind it's cover stories and spells of forgetfulness. It, in my opinion, is not a satisfactory situation and I have a feeling that eventually the story will come out." As he said this he spelled the window to show memories of his own views of the Wizarding World. Hogwarts, the Platform at Kings Cross, Diagon Alley, even small battles with Magic. And then sternly showed a glimpse of his last memories of the town's destruction and the Portal, to relate the images to their own memories.

"You see it is everywhere, but the Wizarding World has been hiding so long that it one of the few things it is truly good at." He paused as several people came up on a platform.

The first one off the platform was a nurse who with permission from her Lord began to check other the two Muggles. While she worked two Elven children bowed sheepishly to Harry before placing a tea set and a plate of cold meat and hot chips on the small coffee table and pouring out five cups of tea and then at Harry's prompting a sixth to join them. They left as the nurse finished her work and left on a platform after a cursory thank you from the three people seated.

"Help your selves please. I believe our two last guests will be arriving momentarily." Just as they were starting to lift food to their mouths Albus and Neville arrived, clean and refreshed. Harry could actually sense most of what happened in his City, like a nagging in his mind. If he knew someone even a little bit he could seek out their whereabouts.

"Here we are, let me introduce you all. He first turned to Neville and Albus and after waving them into a third couch at a right angle to the two facing ones spoke. "These are our esteemed guests, Mayor Matthew Porter and Chief Detective Alexander Balos." He turned to his guests before continuing as Neville and Albus reached out for the tea. "These are my trusted friends, Neville Longbottom and the Leader of the Light side, Lord Albus Dumbledore."

The two groups exchanged pleasantries briefly and then Albus caught Harry's eyes and briefly looked at the sixth mug on the table. Harry was amused that nothing ever missed the man. He stood and turned to his aide.

"Would you care to join us Drale?" He almost laughed as his aide nearly fell over in shock at being asked this, but complied by moving to sit but waited for his Lord to do so first. "Gentlemen, this is my loyal aide, Drale Talon."

The latter nodded and bowed slightly to each before taking his seat beside Harry and lifting his tea to his lips.

"Now," Harry began, "we need to make a few arrangements. As you can see by what is around you and the lack of any cuts on your person, this situation is very real and Magic is in fact not only part of your childhood fantasies. It is both exciting and dangerous. This world will soon be in turmoil, the sides are gathering their power. The Muggle and the Wizarding world are slipping together like they haven't done since the time of Merlin. Your island I am afraid to say has little remaining. Even if I had nothing to do with its ending the final result would have been the same."

He let his words sink in. "I am offering you a place to live. A new start with new opportunities for your people to try. Albeit it is a scary world to enter but soon every Muggle will be involved. I offer you this and I hope that you will offer it to all those who look to you for guidance. I can offer your people protection and a life in these Evil times. I can train your people in the old ways that have long been forgotten." He spent the next two hours discussing things with the men sending out orders through summoned aides.

The people that knew a little of this World already were asked to help people settle in and key members of the Elves took groups of the Muggles into the buildings to get cleaned up slightly and to explain the new world that they had entered.

It wasn't until that evening when under the green lights of the Stone Tower's Crescents and Pool that the Mayor addressed his townspeople again. He explain as much as he could about the people that hosted them and expressed his belief that they wish them only good and he was backed up by Balos who many trusted heartily. He outlined the offer given to them and what it could do for the people. And repeated what Harry had told them about what he thought would soon happen to the World that they knew. He made it clear however that anyone wishing to leave could do so at that point but beyond then they entered a duty to protect the City that would become their home.

Most agreed with him whole heartedly on staying and making a new home for them. Many of the people had been amazed by the kindness and beauty around them. A few chose to leave the City and Harry ordered those who wished to leave to eat and drink before they departed.

There was only about fifty who chose to leave. Many of which were people that had only lived on the island recently or those with serious obligations in other parts of Britain or the World. Harry opened the gate way for them and with a quick spell their clothes again appeared tattered and they walked through the Dark Ring to return to an unaffected area of the island which was now uninhabitable to anyone. They would be rescued quickly as Harry had seen the Scottish Army being mobilised to the area and a few Naval ships heading swiftly to the huge clouds of black smoke.

The remaining Muggles or rather the new dwellers of Stone Tower were moved into the Spindles for the night and tomorrow work would begin on there homes.

Harry's City was soon going to take real shape. Soon it would be teeming with life.

A/N: Longer chapter for you this time! Thanks to all my reviewers. Just one note really, I know that I kind killed a 'few' Death Eaters but I was vague on how many of that army was actually human, as it is many were raised 'things' for a lack of a better name as of yet. Also I would like to point out that so far in my story there has been little mention of Voldermort's movements in the last few years so it is quite possible to have built up a very large army to conquer the world and now with the country turning against its hero's it would be the best time to start to strike.


	12. Ra's Staff

The Lord Of Stone Tower

A/N; I am sorry to anyone that knows more about Egyptian Lore than me, I only know what my own curiosity as taught me.

Chapter 12; Ra's staff.

Over the last few days things had gone along so well that Harry and Draco had decided it was time enough to retrieve Harry's belated 'birthday present,' better described as the most powerful magical artefact in any of the realms. The Phoenix Staff used to belong to the god Ra but was stolen and used by the chief Mage of Apophis, who was his nemesis.

All of the gods of ancient Egypt were dead or moved on. Ra was eventually killed by Apophis when he used his Staff against him and Apophis had lost his power when the new powers came into play. The lady of Darkness herself had destroyed Apophis' power and left him to die as a mortal but the fallen god ordered his Mage to hide the Phoenix Staff and the Lady of Darkness knew better then to take it for herself knowing that it was better hidden away where mortals couldn't accidentally find it.

It had tremendous powers but could only work in the hands of a Power or a god. The Mage had been given part of Apophis' powers to allow it to work as it had too much good in it and didn't let the God of the Night touch it. It could give its holder powers that made the person very difficult to kill. It would increase Harry's Power over stone and also increase Harry's sensory perception, something that Harry wanted to know which Muggles could be taught to be knights. It was also rumoured to be sentient.

The Chambers of Apophis

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Draco asked as a phased arrow lanced across where he had just been floating.

"Because the Staff is needed Draco," Harry retorted, "plus if we don't get it you still owe me a birthday present!" He laughed and even Draco chuckled slightly.

Harry phased for a second as an arrow darted across the Corridor. He let out a grunt of frustration and growled when a normal dart came through Draco and he was forced to catch the thing in his hand. He dropped it in pain as it burst into flame in his hand. He concentrated for a second and they both watched as it healed over.

"How far this goes on for?" He asked rhetorically. In response he conjured a stone and cast a wandless spell on it to half phase it and with a flick of his wrist sent it down the corridor and in response they heard the almost silent sounds of darts and arrows lancing across the path for another fifty metres before the corridor slanted down to a lower level.

Harry knelt and clasped his hands down on the ground to both sides of his and cast two shields. One to block physical items and another to block Ghostly items. He turned to Draco.

"You first or me?"

"Your spells, your turn." Draco replied with a smirk. Harry just rolled his eyes in response and took a daring step forwards ready to phase or dodge anything that came at him.

He heard the launch of several arrows and leapt backwards to where he was before but found he needn't of as he heard the arrows and darts snap against the shields and fall to the floor.

"Cool! It worked!" He smirked back over his shoulder at his friend and stepped forward and with more confidence than before started to run down the channel between his shield hearing the constantly clashes as the darts hit the shields. He got to the end and saw Draco floating by his side. "How come it seems that I am doing most of the work in this little adventure?"

"It might have escaped your notice my dear living friend, but I can't do magic. I'm only here for the amusement or to punch someone if you cast that nifty spell on me." Draco said with only a small bit of self pity getting through. Harry knew that Draco truly hated feeling completely helpless. In response he phased and put an arm over Draco's shoulder and gave him a hug.

"I promised I would work out a way to get you some of your powers back and I will in time." Harry said close to Draco's ear.

Draco sighed, "I know, I know, I just feel so useless."

Harry just smiled at his best friend and couldn't help but wonder how times had changed and the events that brought the two of them into friendship. He slipped into a thoughtful mood and was brought back to awareness as he felt Draco slap him on the head to get his attention. Harry snapped alert again and smiled sheepishly at Draco before he lowered his arm from its place on Draco's shoulder and cancelled the phase spell.

"Come on, now point dawdling, I hope to find this thing and get back in time for a visit to Hogwarts tonight." Harry spoke as he started to walk forwards and down to the next level.

The City of Stone Tower

Drale stood on the small balcony deep in thought as he looked out over the grounds. Every bit of land between the Tower and the wall was dotted with buildings, the new houses of the dwellers of Stone Tower. His lord really had outdone himself and he felt proud to be his aide.

He had always been called insightful and intelligent so Harry feeling that he needed someone else with his own lack of years compared to the many other Elves with hundreds of years of experience had asked him to stick around with him. Dark Elves always started training at and early age as soon as their bodies wouldn't be damaged by the training. He had a small amount of Magic power and was undergoing Mage training under the eyes of a few of the practitioners and of course his Lord.

Many of the town's people that were still trying to think of something to call themselves had settled into several different roles. A lot of the people had moved to the island to get away from the city life and were farmers or fishermen and were happy to take over the farms that the Dark Elves had set up, many of the young men who had found out about the true state of the world had chosen to train under the Dark Elves in combat but decided that they needed to stay on par with the rest of the Muggle world in technology. As good as they were the Dark Elves would put up little resistance to a Muggle Army, they wouldn't be able to get close enough to use their swords and their arrows would barely scratch at a tank.

Drale had been talking with the old Wizard and had told him that it seemed that it was almost fate that these people were here. It had turned out that there was a small base on the side of the island that was Military run hence why the Military had responded rather than the normal emergency forces. It was the reason that the island was attacked in the first place. The base was entirely destroyed but a few of the lead scientists had been in the town with their family and were hence saved.

He had been approached by the Mayor and these ten scientists this morning along with a few of the Military personnel that had managed to survive the onslaught and retreat into the town. They had asked for an area where they could have plenty of space to stock up on weapons and also a space for research. He had assigned one of the caves for its use. He had to wonder whether Harry had thought it would happen, because it was only three days ago that Harry had taken Drale down there to show him the great Caverns that were formed from the Granite taken to make the City.

He was sure that the Lord wouldn't have minded him giving one of the larger caverns for storage and one of the smaller ones for research and had told the Military personnel that they could begin plans down there but that he would have to wait for his Lords permission to give them use of one of the Spindles for the Muggle Military. He knew that one was to become a school for both Magical and Muggle studies and another was to be the home of the Knights. So already half were given out and if the Muggle military took one then a fifth would be used and only three spare.

When he had left the enthusiastic military officers and soldiers the twenty five of them had been planning how to set up the space in the larger cavern, from personnel lifts to go with the five hundred steps to get to the cavern and also a way to transport larger things like tanks. He had thought better to ask what a tank was though, he would have to remember to ask he new friend, Neville, next time he saw him.

He was interrupted from his musings as he noticed a small group of children being led across the arena in front of him by a teacher being told where they were allowed to go in their spare time. A few of the children looked up at him a turned to talk to their teacher. Drale pricked his ears to catch what the women said.

"That Elf is our Lord's aide," she replied obviously having been asked who he was. "His name I believe is Drale. You are _not_ to play tricks on him do I make myself clear." She said this last bit to a trio near the back who had been muttering between themselves. She looked up and he caught her eye and smiled and nodded respectively before he turned to walked along the balcony.

Chamber of Apophis

Harry and Draco had come to a sudden stop when they came across a great stone door way laced with more Magic then Harry could imagine. It would have taken Harry a year to put this kind of ward up.

He pointed out the symbols on the door to Draco.

"They're Hieroglyphs." Draco said.

Harry snorted and raised an eyebrow at his dear friend. "You know, it's a good thing that we are going to visit Hermione tonight, you must be so eager to tell her how your skill of stating the obvious is getting so great."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What's it say then?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Draco shook his head, "You know for a great Mage you wouldn't stand a hope without me around."

"Yes I know Draco," he tried to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"You could always try a translation spell." Draco said with not a little sarcasm in his voice.

Harry blushed slightly at his own forgetfulness. But cast the spell anyway. The first one had no effect. He frowned; one of the spells must be blocking the magic. The translation spell normally needed no level of magic even if you cast it on a thousand pages at once instead of just one line. He concentrated and placed his hand about a inch away from the door and again cast the spell, putting ten times the power behind the spell. A white light flashed from his hand to the door and spread out. A cackle was heard as the magic clashed with the spells but the spells finally stepped apart to allow the spell to hit the door.

Red letters formed over the top of the Hieroglyphs,

'_He who wishes to enter here should fear,_

_For this is a door that's purpose is clear,_

_To stop mere mortals from entering here,_

_For beyond this stone is power dear,_

_To those who rule over mortals.'_

The message ended there and just as Draco was about to speak it flashed.

'_Half mortal of Stone,_

_Only one with the dead may go through,_

_Only one with the living may enter._

_Only together can they move.'_

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said smugly glad to be able to get one back on his friend, "I would be the one with the dead, and you are the one with the living. Take my hand!"

He phased himself and took his friends hand in his own. And together they stepped through the door. The room on the other side was pitch black and Harry almost immediately sent up a ball of white light. It flew out of his right palm and went to the ceiling of the cave and stuck to it, lighting the room up in a dull light.

Harry and Draco managed to glance around briefly before the light snuffed out.

"I take it that shouldn't have happened?" Draco sounded worried, not for himself as he was already dead, but for Harry.

"It didn't die, it was countered or more specifically something took the Magic." Before Harry could elaborate a light came from a small wooden frame in the centre of the room. On it was the simple Staff. Impossibly black Wood with a blood red tint that glistened in the faint light that surrounded the Staff. At the top of the shaft was a circle just large enough that a child's hand could fit through it if not for the five pointed star that fit inside it. Harry knew that this Staff was made of an original tree from an oasis that has never again been seen and was made of one single piece of unflawed wood.

He heard Draco gasp in awe, even as a ghost he could feel the Magic emitted by the Phoenix Staff and it made him shiver slightly. "Come on Harry, I don't like it down here. Let's just grab it and go."

Harry stepped up to it in response and tentatively grabbed it just below the circle. He rejoined Draco and took his hand again and before either could think about it he apparated outside of his City gates. He let go of Draco's hand and stepped forwards.

He felt a surge from the Staff that he carried in his hand which although wasn't painful, the sheer amount of power that started flowing between him and the Phoenix Staff was overwhelming. Draco, through their bond, felt Harry's shock and interrupted the cry from the Gate to identify themselves.

"By the Lord of Stone Tower, open the Gate!" The gate reacted without the control of the sentries and swung open without a sound. It would only open when it sensed Harry and as Draco was boded with Harry it would react if he called for it too.

Draco called for the Healer that was always stationed at the Gate. "Healer, get here and help the Lord!"

A/N; Thanks to SilvaBluVixen, Lillian Marie Potter, HarrySlytherinson, insanechildfanfic, David305 and Kookidoe

Just a note;

David305; I am glad someone can bring me up on things like that. There is a Scottish Army but not a Scottish Military. I'm sure there is because I live in the Lake District and we always get 'join the Scottish army' adverts on the TV. But I see what you mean. As I mention in this chapter there was a military site on the island so it isn't unlikely that so soon after the attack there would be specialist Scottish troops to react. Not entirely sure though. Thanks for mentioning it!

Kookidoe; There wasn't any attackers left on the island. Harry destroyed the town before leaving and as mentioned in this chapter there wasn't much inhabitable land to stay in. When the people sent back are found by the Military then they could just say the attackers destroyed the army! In any case it was their choice to leave the Stone Tower in the first place. Tough choices have to be made in a war.


	13. Hogwarts and Firestorm

The Lord of Stone Tower

Chapter 13; Hogwarts and Firestorm.

The Infirmary Spindle

Alex Firestorm sat on a seat beside the unconscious Harry Potter and stared at the wooden staff that lay along side the man that he had begun to think of other the last few weeks as his guardian angel. Or more precisely as his guardian demon as that is what his animagus form took the place of. Over the last few weeks his nightmares had been very rare compared to the constant onslaught he was used to. He remembered several times to start with the form of Harry Potter in his dreams, normally in his human form rather than the Dream Walker form.

He had started to think of this man as an older brother and even though he had spent very little time with Harry over the last few weeks of his stay at the City he knew that Harry saw him as the little brother that he never had. He had started to dread his return to Hogwarts, not only would he lose his big brother, he would lose the security he felt when inside his surrogate brothers city. He knew through Harry and his headmaster that Ron Weasley was still brushing shoulders with the Order of the Phoenix, there had been no proof that Ron had done the attack and they had picked up Harry's Magical Signature and come to the conclusion that Harry had kidnapped Ron and Alex.

He had almost laughed when his old headmaster had told him that Ron had spun some illustrious tale about his overcoming Harry and escaping.

Harry had been unconscious for two days now and no matter how hard Draco and the Nurses had tried they couldn't move the wooden staff, Draco had actually been thrown across the room and knocked unconscious when he had tried to move it and that had stopped any further attempts to move the staff. No other thing had been known in this realm to be able to knock out a dead being.

Alex had been mortified to find out that Harry had been knocked out and was in an unknown state. The fact that his newly found big brother was now unconscious was enough to keep Alex almost permanently by his side. It was when one of the healers entered with a plate of food that Alex saw Harry move for the first time.

"Harry!" Alex was immediately on his feet and the healer chuckled as the twelve year old boy jumped up to kneel on the side of the bed before she ducked out of the room in search of one of her colleges more suited to check up on the stirred lord.

Alex shook the mans shoulders in an attempt to awake him faster. Harry eventually gave in, "Alright, alright kid," He mumbled pitifully, "If I try to wake up any faster I'll give my self a seizure."

At the comment Alex settled back onto his heels and waited for the man to sit upright on his pillows, but before Harry could think of something to say he was lunged upon again by the twelve year old in a hug that he eagerly returned. It wasn't until the healer returned with a few other healers and Draco that they were disturbed.

"Oi!" Came Draco's voice from just inside the doorway, "What the hell did you think you were doing going all unconscious on me without telling me first? What kind of friend does that?"

The boy pulled back and sat on the bed next to Harry after Harry moved over, now that he was awake he didn't feel that anything was wrong. He ignored Draco and turned to one of the healers.

"Do you mind looking me over so you can give me the all clear, I think I have a lot to do." He asked politely before turning back to Draco. "It seems that the Staff here bonded itself to me and knocked me out in order to do so. No harm came of it I believe." He looked at the healer who had just finished checking him for confirmation.

The man nodded kindly in agreement. "You're free to go, my Lord."

"Thanks you for your hospitality and for putting up with little Alex here for two days."

"How did you know I was here the whole time and for that matter how did you know you'd been unconscious for that long?" Alex blurted out going slightly red at being found out even though he knew his brother would work it out eventually.

"Ah," Harry smirked at the boy he thought of now as a little brother, "I created this City; it bends to my will and kindly brought me up to date. And along those lines," he turned to Drale who had entered only three minutes before, "you were right to allocate the caverns to the Muggle, I was thinking of using them for that. This City will become a great staging centre for the upcoming War and I don't particularly want to ruin its aesthetics by storing their weaponry up on the grounds."

Drale flushed slightly at the confirmation that he had made the right choice. "Thank you my Lord!"

"Quite alright my dear Drale, and since you have proven yourself in that aspect it is now you task to oversee the designation of all of the areas of the City." Drale looked slightly shocked, "Don't worry, the City will inform me whenever you designate an area of land to someone, no matter where I am."

Drale nodded and went quiet as he became lost to his thoughts. Harry turned and put his legs over the side of the bed and stood. With a wave of his hand he was dressed once again in his Mage robes. He concentrated for a few seconds before looking at Draco and Alex. "Now how about a visit with Minerva and Hermione, Hogwarts tells me that they are in the main office." After receiving a nod from Draco and a wary one from Alex he turned to Drale. "Could you please locate Albus and ask him that if he wished to make a visit to Hogwarts then he is to meet us in fifteen minutes at the Dark Ring."

Hogwarts

"What's next on the list, Minerva?" Hermione asked from the desk where she was seated as she watched her old Transfiguration teacher pace the room with a list in her hands.

"Nothing, that's everything settled I believe. Now how about we go down to the Hall and get some dinner, the students should just be returning from Hogsmeade for dinner now."

"I can't believe its Halloween already, it's been quite a while without the Headmaster around." Hermione sighed as she headed for the door with Minerva just in front.

As Minerva placed her hand on the door handle however they felt a brief flash of magic before she turned it and pulled it to open the door, but failed.

"That's strange, you didn't lock the door did you?" Hermione asked.

"This door can always be opened from the inside. Hogwarts makes sure that the Head of the school can open any door no matter what spells are on it."

"Unless they decide to keep you in here that is?" The two ladies spun around as they recognised the voice of the long missing Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched and before Harry could react his face was full of bushy hair like he remembered from every time he had been hugged by the slightly older woman.

Minerva was calm enough to take in the rest of the visitors. "It is good to see you again Albus." She nodded kindly at the older man. "I was under the impression that you and Mr. Firestorm here," she nodded towards the boy who was standing beside Harry for reassurance, "were kidnapped by Mr. Potter."

Harry separated himself from Hermione. "I am afraid that Fudge fell for our act and Weasley wasn't exactly the angel in that encounter as Alex here will agree."

Alex got a brief dark look on his face as he remembered his escape from Order Headquarters.

"We had the feeling that certain truths were being with held, especially after Hogwarts refused to allow Mr. Weasley to enter the school." Minerva put in.

"That would be right, as Hogwarts has bonded with me I can ask them to do things for me, like locking you in this room before we arrived. Also I asked them to not allow anybody that is evil or has intentions to harm on their mind." Harry responded.

"What do you mean 'them?' Everyone calls Hogwarts a 'her.'"

"Oh, of course!" Harry smiled as he realised his slip up. "Hogwarts sentient side isn't just one personality like most sentient objects. It has the personalities and actual essences of the four founders. So I say them. Of course some areas are greater in one personality like the Library is more Rowena whereas the dungeons are more Salazar's domain. The same goes for the Hospital wing and Training Room as well as the Common rooms and the founders personal rooms."

"I can understand not knowing where their personal rooms are but what about the training room?" Hermione asked.

"The training room is behind the five Suits of Armour on the fifth floor, just tell the centre suit what purpose you are there for. It is a room where you can not get hurt, no matter which spell is used the effects are negated at the end of the fight, and lethal curses are turned into stunning curses and so on. The private rooms have not been used in centuries. Only bonded people can enter them with the exception of the study and guest quarters in Godric's rooms which are for the Heads use. This Office being his study."

By the end of his brief explanation the group had followed Harry around to the back of the Desk and to a book shelf. Harry reached up his hand and tipped forward a book called 'Hidden answers by Merlin.' The bookshelf slid back and across into the wall.

"That only works if you know that there is something behind it." He stepped through followed quickly by the other four people. "This is his Living Room."

They sat themselves down and Minerva called for an elf to bring them some food for dinner.

They chatted over dinner covering almost everything that Harry wanted. An alliance between Stone Tower and Hogwarts was quickly set up and Harry was due to build a Ring for access between the two. Harry also brought up his ideas about what would happen soon and asked the two Headmistress' is he could allow Hogwarts control of itself so that it could rebuild itself into a stand alone town that it used to be in its pride.

"Before we make a move there is one last thing to do," Harry spoke as he stood and stretch his arms slightly after their three hour talk, "I believe there is a first year called Pernel Kell whose parents are in my City as well as a forth year whose Aunt is a resident also. I would like them to be informed at your leisure of the location of their guardians and to give them these invitations for residence in my City for the future."

"Of course." Minerva took the invitations easily. "What about Mister Firestorm here?"

Instinctively Alex moved slightly closer to Harry and he understood his little brother's reaction to the question. He sighed gently, "He is obviously very high up on Voldemort's hit list and therefore I believe for his sake and the other student's sake that he remains with me. He will receive his education. If once Hogwarts has rebuilt itself it is strong enough then he may return if he wishes it. The same will apply to the two students currently wards of my City if they wish to leave but only after the end of the year."

"That seems fine to me as long as they still take their exams at some point," Hermione put in, "I was looking at the books this week and there are three more muggle-born wizards in your city. One due next year and the other two are twins and will be old enough the year after."

"Please may I have a look at this book, I think I may know which you mean."

Hermione agreed and led just Harry followed by Alex out of the room giving Minerva time to catch up with Albus. "Here it is, Harry."

She placed a two thousand page book on the desk. This was the Magical signatures for every Wizard for the last two hundred years. Harry could see another four of them on the shelf. Hermione was actually breaking Wizarding Law by allowing anyone who wasn't Head of the school to see the book.

He frowned slightly, he knew Hermione was enjoying the fact that she hadn't told him where in the book to look. He concentrated briefly sending a plea to the castle.

He felt the Castle laugh slightly at his predicament and it was Rowena's voice that came to him. _'Just place the book on its spine and it will go the section on those born ten years ago. Then place your hand about half a foot above it and think of what you need."_

He did as told and heard his old friend huff that he had overcome her so easily. He flipped to the right page and studied it completely. He laughed. "You better hope that they stay with me, these three are worse than the Weasley Twins. They hang about together even with one being in a different year. I think that they have even played a rather hilarious prank on the general of my army. I am not to sure if they know they are wizards, I may inform them before hand and teach them a few thing if they wish to come here and I am not too sure if they will enjoy being split apart like that."

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Albus asked as he walked back into the room with Minerva.

"Almost, something just occurred to me, Albus." He concentrated again on the book and the pages flipped backwards in time. And a page headed by the name Alexander Firestorm. Harry already knew the ability that Albus had kept from him, Alex had confided it in him soon after getting there.

'_Just hold your hand over the page and speak the words I taught you when you need to change something in the castle,' _this time it was Godric's voice sensing what he wanted to do, _'Also could you please set up a Founder talking stone before you leave in case we need to discuss something with the Heads and you are too busy. It will also give you a quick way to contact them through us.'_

Harry silently thanked the courageous Founder. "By the right of being Bonded to Hogwarts and speaking from the Four Founders of this establishment I big you do as I wish!" He muttered and the book flashed.

Minerva and Hermione watched in horror as the page from the book began to delete. Harry watched in satisfaction as the word 'Infernis' was deleted from the page as well as anything that put Alex in danger.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched "You can't do that!"

"It's for Alex's protection, He is my little brother and I will not let any harm come to him. Besides Hogwarts said I could do it." He grinned at Alex when he said that and was rewarded by a slight flush. Hermione relented at his reasoning.

Harry turned to Albus, and motioned for them to leave. "I will set up the Dark Ring on my way out, will just outside the main door do for you. I will put up an illusion on it so that the Ministry do not know of its existence. Hogwarts will be the only ones here that will be able to activate it and it will only go to my City for now."

So after twisting the Earth around outside the doors of Hogwarts and pulling up a vein of Hard rock and shaping it into the Dark Ring, only different to his own one back at the City by its lighter colour, he hid the Ring with Invisibility and then disappeared along with his two companions.

As they arrived he heard Helga's voice in his head, weaker than the others because of the distance. _'Ronald Weasley witnessed you hide the Ring and leave. We let him enter to find out what he wanted. He tried to trace your destination but we blocked it. He is trying to activate the Ring.'_

"Albus stay with me here please, Alex, if you would kindly return to the Tower, I will see you in the morning. We'll start on your exercises then." Alex knew better then to question it and left the two older men. Harry turned and walked the short distance to the Ring. Calling for a few guards on his way. Drale joined them seeing that something was happening.

Harry concentrated on the Founders and sent them instructions. Then raised his arms. Time to test another of his Towers defences. An alarm sounded on the grounds and those that weren't military trained ran inside the main Tower or the protection of the Shelters dotted underneath the Town inside the walls.

He and the Guards backed away from the Ring and he covered them with an invisibility charm that he knew Ron wouldn't see through it till it was too late.

It took only a few minutes before a circle of green light flashed around the Ring to tell them that there was an incoming portal. After a moment the Green Light tightened inwards and filled the Ring behind it. Harry had told Hogwarts to open the Portal when Ron had tried enough.

And right as Harry had predicted, Ronald Weasley stepped through the Portal before it shut down behind him. He looked around very proud of his achievement. Harry nearly snorted as he watched several of his Guards fit their bows and some of the Muggles load rifles silently and take aim. He waved them to stand down and grinned.

Almost twenty metres from where Harry stood with his men Ron started to step forward happy with the thought of getting revenge against Harry.

As soon as Harry saw the traitor step forwards he flung up his hand and circled it once in the air and snapped his hand into a fist. The Tower instantly reacted and The Primary Pool glowed brightly plunging the City into green light before it split in two and the lower half sunk into the top of the actual tower of Granite. The light seemed to run down the side in eight lines and along the Spindles and into the ground before it disappeared.

Albus looked curiously at Harry at this but was sated when he was motioned at to watch Ron. After only a few seconds the ground at Weasley's feet flashed green before it lanced up around him and the green walls joined together over his head. He was too surprised to react.

Harry held back his troops as he watched the traitor reach for the wall in front of him. As soon as he touched it he was shocked by it and thrown back in pain. He bounced off the back wall and was shocked again but held against it in pain before he fell to the floor in pain. As soon as he fell down the green box struck down on him so that he couldn't stand again.

Harry dropped the invisibility and motioned his men forwards. They quickly surrounded the box and when Weasley finally looked up he was looking at the sharp end of several arrows as well as the end of several rifles.

Harry walked through a gap in the troops with Albus at his side. Ron, seeing Harry Potter, pulled his wand and aimed it through the green wall he could see through like looking through a green tinted window.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. You fire we fire, but yours will bounce around in that little box until it hits something mainly you. Ours goes through easily." Harry said as if he was talking to a baby. "You are hereby a prisoner of the City of Stone Tower. I would suggest against any attempt to escape as the Tower could have killed you ten times over before I told it to capture you."

"You traitor!" Ron yelled indignantly stupidly sending off a cruciatius that simply bounced back and hit him, it was quickly cut off though as Ron fell under it himself and lost the concentration to hold it.

"Well that was damn brilliant of you wasn't it. Well we can't let you hurt yourself anymore can we?" He opened his hand out towards Ron Weasley. And for good measure spoke the words of the summoning spell and Ron's wand came to him. He held it out and flicked it back through the box. As he had said before the non-magical weapons could penetrate the box but a wand was magical and so when it hit the box it burst into flames. With that done he turned to a Guard on his right.

"I want five men watching him at all times."

"Yes, my Lord." Five of the men ran off, two muggles within them. Harry turned back to Weasley. "Bye for now traitor, I'm given some much needed time to think about things. I hope you like your knew accommodations, I am afraid it isn't too spacious though." He placed a hand out in front of him and clenched it before lowering it slowly. The box reacted instantly and sunk into the ground without a trace taking Ron Weasley with it to take him to one of the holding rooms. He'd remain in that box for a week before he was interrogated and put into a holding cell permanently, or until Harry decided what to do with him.


	14. Spiralling into Chaos

The Lord of Stone Tower

A/N: Right now this story is going to get a bit more jumpy if that's the right word to use. I am sorry about this is it is unclear. I will try to work out a timeline of sorts to put into my user area. If everyone hates my method in this chapter to fill in the gap please say so in a review and I may choose to rewrite it in another way. If you do say that though please suggest some better way.

Chapter 14; Spiralling into Chaos

The Fall of the Ministry; 31st December 2002

It had all happened during the Annual New Years Party at the Ministry of Magic. Amelia Bones, the current Minister was lucky to have survived the onslaught. It had been eight years since Voldermort's return but barely any sightings of the man had been reported and even though the Minister herself had tried her hardest to prepare for a war but the other under ministers and the majority or people in power had been lulled into a false sense of security.

It was their downfall in the end because out of most of the people at the Ball only a few of them survived, those that hadn't dropped their guards activated their portkeys to escape just as the Aurors flooded into the building.

The fighting lasted almost twelve hours in this one enormous room. Almost one thousand Death Eaters fought against the six hundred defenders, inevitably the Ministry were defeated caught completely unaware in their celebrations and were routed. In just twelve hours the British community had been defeated by inside terrorists.

Hogwarts; June 2003

Hermione, Minerva and Amelia Bones stood and looked out at the City in front of them. Since Harry had begun to change the school to be self standing it had changed so much. From the enormous castle that used be here in her school days several large sprawling wings had grown out of the ground but had clearly designed and built by the original founders. Outside almost as far as you could see were building housing tens of thousands of people.

People had begun to filter into the Castle over the last three years since Harry's first visit but since Voldermort took over the countries Magical and Muggle resources of Britain the influx of refuges had been enormous. They had quickly found out that none of Voldermort's spies could enter the main gates; they all seemed to be forced away.

Harry had visited several times over the last few years, mainly only to do with the few students that were part of his City, but every time he did visit he always made sure to visit the three students that were here and he always tried to bring Alex with him. Minerva was convinced that Harry had a slight hand in the pranks that always seemed to happen when he was here though and always tried to catch him and the three friends from his City red handed but couldn't.

"Headmistresses?" It was one of the messengers from the Auror Headquarters, every Wizard that sought refuge at Hogwarts was expected to go through half a year of basic Auror training and then weekly refresher courses every few months so that if Hogwarts was attacked every person in the City could work to defend it.

"Go ahead." Hermione spoke as they turned to the balcony door.

"There is a Death Eater force building up on the East of the City. At the moment there is a force of two thousand but more and more are arriving by Portkey."

After the man was dismissed Minerva headed inside to write a message on the Founders Board.

She touched the board and the words she wanted appeared, the message was to the Founders then they would have to contact Harry through their link and then forward his reply to them. It was still faster then calling him since Stone Tower wasn't connected to floo.

"We have a force building up on the west of the school of over two thousand Death Eaters; we are going to need some reinforcements to counter it."

It was only a few seconds before they got a reply.

"Hold on a second." The Board went blank.

The City of Stone Tower

Harry turned to Drale and the Heads of the Military Factions that he had built up. Quasir of the Dark Elves and Adrian Vale the General of the Muggle Military who were the major part of the Stone Tower forces. Also there was Lucus the Captain of the Knights, Harry's highly trained special forces, all of which were Muggles who were the only ones that could handle the Magic involved in becoming a knight as it was different to that of normal Wizards. Only one percent of Muggles had the special power in them and couldn't use it without it being unlocked and that was what Harry had done and then helped to train them to become his almost invincible force. He looked after them well though as he only had fifty of them fully trained with another one hundred in training. They had occupied one of the last three Spindles.

The second to last spindle had been converted into a University of sorts in order to train the many specialists of both Muggle and Magical origins. And the last spindle held the last part of his current Military represented by the four men on the Balcony. The Dragon Riders headed by a very introspective man with great skill called Rick Speltar. Again this force was similar to the Knights in that only a few people had the ability to speak to Dragons, but all were Wizards including Harry and his little brother Alex. Each 'Speaker' had its own Dragon that would go into Battle with them, but Harry didn't tend to engage on his Dragon preferring to use it to scout and Alex stuck near Harry and used his Dragon as a fighting platform for his Inferno Attacks.

Harry snapped his attention back to reality as Lucus who had no second name as he was abandoned by his parents eight years ago when he was ten spoke up.

"Sir? You had something to say," Harry looked away from Drale and at the younger man, he took in the glitter of his eyes. Knights were always led by the most powerful of them all. Each year there was a tournament and Lucus had won the first, second and third year in a row and therefore held the position of Captain until he was beaten in Tournament or was indisposed.

"Of course, my apologies." He didn't look too abashed though, "I have just received word from Hogwarts. They, like us, are about to come under siege. They are asking for reinforcements."

He paused as calculating looks came over his commanders faces. They chatted to each other before turning back to Harry, "We don't believe that splitting forces will help either City. We can still win against the force out there if we give anything up to thirty percent of our forces to Hogwarts but it will be slow and bloody. Our best bet is to use all our forces at our disposal to defeat this team and then take what we can to defend Hogwarts."

"Agreed," Harry said, "However I want one Platoon to go to Hogwarts to aid if they can and to show that they are not alone and also to report back to us on the situation there."

"Yes Sir," conceded Quasir, "I will have Omia and five Practitioners re-deploy and collect at the Dark Ring."

Harry raised a hand to hold off the meeting while he communed with the Founders, half watching as Quasir headed out of the room to give his orders.

He told the Founders to tell the Headmistresses that they had their own siege to counter and that they were sending a forward force to be used only as defence of the Castle itself and that once their own problems were sorted out he himself would be arriving will a large force to help them.

He turned back to address the leaders of his defence as Quasir came back onto the balcony. "I want that place turned into an inferno. I don't want them to even reach my City Walls."

He saw the nods across from him, but none said anything waiting to find out how they were to do that. Harry went to issue separate orders.

"Lucus, your men are our pre-emptive strike, you will use both speed and assassination to cause complete chaos in their ranks. By-pass their main defences but take out their air defences and artillery and also their main leaders." He turned to all briefly, "I am well aware from here that that is a Muggle army, I don't believe it to be allied and I don't know where it came from but there will be few Magical personnel."

"Quasir, since they are Muggle I don't want your troops directly engaged so station your men within the City in case, by some miracle, the troops get in."

"Adrian, I want your tanks ready to be used in case they get close enough to need them, but I want your artillery to open fire into their camps as soon as the Dragons are in the air."

"Rick, I want every Dragon into the air and to attack as soon as I give the signal, keep them circling the Tower for now or settled onto the Walls if they tire. As soon as the anti-aircraft equipment is taken out by Lucus' men then move to destroy anything that moves but remember to activate the Dragons personal shields that the scientists made."

Harry didn't need to dismiss them as he was interrupted by the distant sounds of artillery being launched, very obviously not Harry's own. Drale being the closest and, being an Elf, fastest stepped to a recently installed squawk box and after flipping one of the many switches this time labelled TDC or Tower Defence Control hit the 'press-to-talk' button.

"Shields Now."

Harry was only slightly shocked, firstly that they had started their siege earlier than expected and secondly that he wasn't entirely ready for it. "You have your orders!"

The leaders left briskly to see to their jobs. And without a pause the Squawk box came to life. But it was heard all over the city from PA systems. "Prepare for Impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Over the five seconds he had heard the electrical whine build up around the city, the charge as the Shields tried to form. But Harry already knew it would take too long to form.

He winced as he imagined the damage this incoming salvo would do. It turned out that they were test shots they weren't willing to use larger shells when they didn't know the defences though nothing had been built to resist the artillery except for digging down. Harry watch as the few civilians not already in the shelters of the tower ran for cover, but with only five seconds warning it was a bit pointless. Harry didn't know it yet but the Military radar had picked up ten objects coming in.

The first five were the small bombs, timed and designed to penetrate the City's Walls and explode inside. Except that Harry hadn't built his Tower to be that easily destroyed. The five shots were designed to destroy the Tower by blowing the lower floors from the inside and therefore collapsing the rest on top of it, taking out Harry's supposed only weapon. His Pool. But instead they hit the outside of the Walls two floors above Harry on his third floor balcony and only penetrated enough to stick to the walls. Harry move like only a Mage can, he grabbed Drale around the waist and jumped over the railing to the floor hitting the floor cushioning Drale's fall.

As soon as he took the landing he flipped around as the shells exploded five floors above him. The blast didn't do too much damage, but was enough to make several holes in his Tower, not enough though to risk it falling. Harry felt the slight pull on his Stone Power as it began to automatically rebuild itself. But even as Harry had this thought he heard the other five explosions hit around the town, destroying several buildings and shattering a few of the windows on the end of the Spindles.

He was almost livid with fury as he felt his Tower almost grown in fury at its attackers. Even if he wanted to he couldn't have stopped the Tower from retaliating, he could see the Pool slowly draining the power from the secondary pools. Eight streams of green light crackled up to the top of his Tower.

Finally the shield snapped up. A new Muggle idea that amazed Harry, it took the power of a complete Fission power station placed almost a mile under his feet, courteously built by a force of new refuges. On the end of each of the spindles there was a crane like structure almost like the leg of a cricket that as the charge had built up had extended out and up so that the twenty metre disc that opened out on the end of it was held up almost three hundred feet above his head.

They worked together firing energy between them and fixing it as a physical barrier that formed a circle of impenetrable energy that domed out over his head. Each disc covered a quarter of the air over the city in a series of interlocking circles that reached down to the walls around the City. You could walk or fly through the energy barrier depending on your kinetic energy. The higher the energy, the scientists that had built it had tried to explain to him, the harder it was to enter so that a plane would be forced to slow and would be damaged but would get through but something like a missile, bullet, or shell would be effortlessly kept out of the shield. Harry had also tested it against his own powerful spells along with Albus and his resident Infernis and found to his delight that they held so much energy that they had no hope to get a spell through.

Fifteen more shells came at the City and they lit up the sky as the shield held up against them. Harry was happy, his city was safe.

On his way to the Dragon keep he saw the red flashing lights and the klaxons going off. He knew it was the artillery guns getting ready. They were designed like the World War Two cross-channel train pieces that sat on specially built tracks. His own ones sat in bunkers under the main streets around the City. The covers would now be sliding back to reveal them and they would already be loaded and all that would have to happen would be to pull them forwards on their tracks and aim them. When they fired they were the most powerful artillery pieces in use. But at the moment they were useless as their shots would just ricochet off of the bombarded shield. They would have to wait for the Knights and the Dragons to take out the Anti-aircraft and Artillery weapons that the enemy had. Only after that could they deactivate the shield.

He soon arrived at the Dragon Keep and stared up at his Dragon. The great beast had arrived two years ago after following the bulk of the Dragons that had been brought here. It had been thought that they were extinct and it and its female mate had bonded with himself and the almost seventeen year old Alex. The Gold Dragons were almost twice the size and height of the Norwegian Ridgebacks that made up the bulk of his force. They truly dwarfed the other Dragons and were extremely intelligent.

"Come on Bro, we're ready to go!" Alex's voice shouted from his own Dragon. Only a few metres smaller than his own. Harry spared him a grin as he stepped onto the offered wing tip from Griever and was soon being launched into the air and heading to the shield.

A/N; Thanks for the reviews. I should update soon!


	15. The Might Of Men

The Lord of Stone Tower

A/N; Thanks everyone for being patient with me lately. My problems are still there but I feel guilty neglecting my stories so I have worked on some updates and will post a chapter of each of my three stories.

Chapter 15; The Might of Men

Stone Tower

By the time Harry was in the air on Griever small explosions and the rattle of gunfire could be heard from the enemy held ground across the river. Harry smiled as he imagined the carnage that the Knights were causing to the enemy.

His Knights were the force that the Dark Lady had to all intents and purposes given him, he had finally had time to study the Crystal properly about four months after the creation of the City. Knights were always non-magical or sometimes very weak magicians, although the magicians were always very weak Knights also. Neville had trained as much as he could in the idea but as with other Magicians his own Magic forced the older magic out of the system. Those of the Muggles lucky enough to have the Ancient Magic in their veins, magic known as Tetra, were trained in the art. With it they could infiltrate an enemy base.

Harry had only had to use them a few times, it was only recently that he believed that he had enough of the Knights to use them as more then infiltration and assassination. However this time they were being used as a pre-emptive strike. Harry wanted to wipe this enemy out so that he could focus on saving Hogwarts.

As Griever and Alex's bonded, Elina, drew in on the enemy force Harry pondered on why the sudden attack had occurred. This force was the first of its size to strike Stone Tower. He remembered the first clearly in his mind. Two years after his return a force of dwarven mercenaries, paid by the Dark Lord, had attempted to take the City. Harry still didn't know how they knew the position of the City but nothing he could do could stop them from finding him now apart from moving the City and he couldn't do that with its thousands of inhabitants.

There had been over one thousand mercenaries and Harry's own force had been too small to counter it effectively as well as the Dwarven siege weapons that without the new shield technology had been impossible to defend against. The bombardment and attacks had lasted for a week or more. The small skirmishes to find a weak spot in his Walls had always crashed against organised defences but when the enemy artillery had turned on the outer walls rather than the main Tower they had been able to smash a way through it.

Harry hadn't wanted what had happened next and still doubted that he could have stopped it. He had felt the pain of the City around him and couldn't contain it's revenge. The Tower had siphoned Wizarding, Tetra, Elven, Life Magic and even Harry's own Stone Power Magic and combined it with its own pool of Magic. It launched a massive white sphere high into the air, about a mile to be precise before it fell again. The fighting had stopped and everyone had stared at the strange occurrence. The sphere fell two minutes later into the middle of the enemy force with such an explosion that everyone in the City had been blasted down by the shockwave.

Harry had tried to defend against it but it had been impossible to defend against the five types of Magic at the same time. When the City's inhabitants had risen again it was to see a wasteland to the north where the Dwarven Army had once been hidden in the trees. There had been nothing left; every Dwarf had been wiped away as if they never existed. The trees had been reduced to twisted stumps of charred wood and the ground had been burnt away down to the underlying rock. Four years later and it was still there, the remaining magic from the explosion could not be removed and killed anything that stayed on it for more than a couple of hours.

It had become the Militaries final proving ground, but Harry dreaded that the same didn't happen here today.

As the Dragons settled in below himself and Alex, he watched as the Knights dance around there enemies. The chaos below would have almost been comical if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. He watched as a command tent in the centre of the enemy troops blew up into the air as the Tetra Magic warped the area it had been covering. When the tent cleared Harry could just make out the heat waves.

It was probably the work of Lucus as well as a few others. Tetra Magic didn't last long and when let out into the world it was only destructive. Knights could kill with it by what they called 'warping' which completely annihilated anything within the blast radius. Only somebody with as much or more Tetra Magic under their control could be in the blast zone and survive. It was why Lucus, though much younger then many of the Knights, was in command. He was the strongest Knight, out matching every person in the City except for Harry and a select few Dark Elves.

Harry was taken from his current musings as a black fireball engulfed a couple of artillery cannons at the rear of the army. Another of the Knights attacks.

Harry could see as steadily the enemy started to realise that they couldn't attack both the Tower and this army within themselves so they turned upon the insiders. Grenades began to go off, killing more of their own people then anything else.

On the ground within the foot troops was complete chaos, bullets flew through the air more often landing in their own side. The enemy they were fighting was blurs of colour as they darted around the camp, whenever someone thought they saw someone their target would vanished before they could squeeze off any rounds.

Lucus was almost enjoying himself, he knew he was killing Muggles but these were people that had joined the Dark Lord Voldermort. Voldermort had changed in the years, he knew to take over the world he would need the Muggle Armies on his side and this was war so he promised them anything, he paid mercenaries and he forced Muggles to fight for him.

Lucus saw one of his lieutenants hit the ground as a stray bullet lodged in his stomach and changed his course and was at the mans side in a second. He placed his hand at the man's throat and found the pulse to be too faint and irregular to try to save. He avoided looking at the man's face as he felt him die in his arms.

"Surrender!" He heard from behind him and without thinking he blurred almost so fast that it looked like his soul had ripped itself from his body. The man who had shouted died instantly as Lucus' hand drove his nose into his head.

Lucus spared a moment to take in the fighting. His troops were spread out across the force taking chance shots but their target had been more or less wiped out.

He clicked on his radio. "All Troops withdraw!" He spoke commandingly before reaching for a different radio to report to Harry that they were done. Just as he made to leave he noticed a quartet of trucks in front of him. He cocked his head to one side and with a mirthless laugh he threw a Tetra Detonation at one of the middle ones, before leaving the fight.

Back in the air Harry acknowledged the report from Lucus and was about to contact the City but was interrupted by the largest explosion from below him. He watched as tanks, car, trucks and many people went up in the explosion, testament to Lucus parting Detonation which had hit four trucks full of artillery ammunition.

He touched his own radio and spoke. "Tower, lower main shield, Main artillery open fire!"

No sooner had he finished the order there was a mighty crackling of electricity as the shield dispersed their energy and the round, overlapping shields disappeared. He heard a brief wailing of sirens before four small explosions of artillery as his Goliaths fired on their tracks. The shells fired we're twice the size as the largest ones that the enemy had been firing at them as the permanent guns could handle the kick of them. They were also faster and it was only a few seconds before Harry caught the glimpse of the explosions around him. The Goliaths could actually fire fifty miles or more so this two mile gap was easily in their reach, as they could be adjusted to weaken the launching power so there was hypothetically no minimum range like with other types of guns.

As the explosions hit he couldn't help but feel a bit better after avenging the damage to his City. He addressed his troops through his radio again.

"Dragon Riders, intercept any force of more then ten that breaks away."

The Dragons below banked away from their hovering positions and moved to surround the enemy force. As soon as they were there they were needed. Without the Knights hampering the force they had been able to form into attacking platoons even with the artillery destroying its numbers so effectively. Harry watched as the Riders manoeuvred their Dragons to dive. Sometimes with the result of great torrents of fire engulfing the platoons or their sharp claws ripping people up from the ground and dropping them after climbing again.

Harry turned to take in the Golden Dragon beside him and focused on Alex. His eyes were alight with real flames as he tapped into his Infernos abilities. It only took Harry a few seconds to realise what he was doing, every fire on the ground caused by the Knights, Artillery, Riders or even the enemy flared almost another fifty percent, taking many on the ground by surprise as walls of fire burst apart to swamp them.

The fight was over, even as there were enemies remaining, it was a slaughter, but this was war and there was no choice.

Harry now had to focus on Hogwarts before all the people there were killed like the ones on the ground underneath him.

"Adrian, Vale, make ready a force to travel to Hogwarts." He snapped through his radio knowing that they wouldn't take offence from his tone of voice in all of the destruction about them.

It wasn't a clean victory though, as he turned Griever towards the City to prepare himself he heard Drale through the Radio.

"My Lord, Lucus and the CED (City Emergency Department) report seven Knights killed plus one more injured and seventy-eight civilians killed. I'm sorry Harry," the tone took on a sad tone as Drale used his given name, "one of the shells that got through before the shields went up hit a bunker directly and it collapsed. Nobody got out."

**Please Vote; It has become obvious that none of my stories have pairing in them and therefore I would like to start a vote. This will only count for 'Catcher' and 'The Lord of Stone Tower' as my last one cannot accommodate one at this time. I am not going to put precedents here, just let me know what you want in your reviews baring in mind that they will not be too detailed if I do have pairings.**

Reviews; I wont mention everyone here for obvious reasons but if someone asked something or if there is anything worth mentioning then it will be answered or mention below. Thanks to all of you though for your support. Passages in bold are such for obvious reasons.

Athenakitty; The plot will eventually go on as always and 'voldie' will eventually go down. I think that any mention of a new ministry would be part of a sequel if there is one.

Dragonic; I know there is a large timeframe missing but I decided that going into the details at the time would have made the story to slow and boring, therefore I will be putting in important events as memories at later times. Basically nothing that interesting happened, it was the lead up to a massive war basically with everyone gathering there forces. Anything I don't fill in can be supplemented by my readers imaginations.

**Zhuyou; A comment like that really should have something to back it up. As you have stated in your own user area your spelling is less than perfect and I feel obligated to remind you that some people are not perfect, yourself included and criticism like what you have just given me in only down grading. As for; "Bomb used? That's most unlikely." Feel free to explain because personally I see no problem in the use of them in stories!**

Stephanie; I doubt this chapter did much to answer many of your questions so I will try now. The timeline part is best explained above (Dragonic), the muggles can see the City as to have muggles residing there Harry would have had to dismantle any wards along those lines and really anything that can be seen can be attacked. As for finding it, it would be rather difficult to hide a City where refugees flock to in there hundreds. I hope that helps.

The Wyrd Sister; Thanks, its nice to have the support.

ShadoweGoddess; I am not one for pairings, but I also couldn't right normal pairings so if I did include it then it would be a slash one and would lack any real detail. The above vote is due to your review however so we shall see.

WhiteWitchDark; Thanks for the idea, I may actually put that in in the next few chapters.

**Nippledora Tweaks; You know what I think? And since it's my story I think what I think counts. I think you need to find a different story to read. Also, why the hell did you read this far in the story if you only want canon plots and characters!**

Aria-Chan; Thanks for the pointers, I haven't read that series but I will have to look it up at some point. Thanks for the advice though.


	16. To The Rescue

The Lord of Stone Tower

Chapter 16; To the rescue.

Hermione Granger stood beside Minerva McGonagle watching as the Aurors and the few muggles faced the ranks upon ranks of enemies, she could see Death Eaters in there black robes and white masks. Then there were thousands of Vampires, hundreds of trolls and at least twenty Giants. Even ignoring the Giants they were outnumbered five to one. They didn't stand a chance.

Hermione had been disappointed that Harry had only sent one set of troops. But their leader had insisted that they stay on the Hogwarts main walls as they had been ordered by Harry.

They heard a horn blowing in the distance and they saw the Vampires and Death Eaters running forwards, the Vampires gaining ground rapidly over their mortal companions. Spells started flying in both directions between the wizards and bullets cracked away from the Defence line mowing down Wizards all over the line. Most of the Vampires were fast enough to dodge the wall of metal but some got hit, but they were quickly back on their feet uncaring to their new injuries. Only the wooden shards sent from the Wizards did any real damage. And soon also the Death Eaters had thrown up Shields that stopped some of the Bullets but still some fell to stray bullets.

It was only a few seconds before the Vampires clashed into the Defence ranks and the superior numbers, speed and power of the attackers started to take a massive toll on the Aurors and Muggles, though more of the Vampires were killed by the stakes that all of the Defenders had been given.

"We can't hold them like this!" Arrows started flying from the top of the Wall and Minerva and Hermione added their own spells to the affray. The arrows killed the Vampires instantly if they hit their target in the chest or the head but many missed as the Vampires dodged, however with the close quarter fighting the enemy was having a harder time concentrating on dodging the arrows.

It was a tense five minutes of being pushed back before there was a sudden rush to retreat. The first attack had dwelled and been defeated but the defenders knew they couldn't survive another onslaught. They fell back through the gate and the Port-Cullis was dropped down. Everyone took their places lining the wall, the muggles setting up heavy machine guns and rockets whilst the Aurors started gathering in small groups so that they could combine their powers and launch war magic that Hermione had had a large part in researching and teaching.

The next attack came as predicted. The hundreds of trolls roared a battle cry and lunged forwards as a mass closely followed by the Giants. Volleys of War Magic flew at the first rank of trolls killing a few but trolls were hard to kill. Rockets and rounds of bullets killed a few more but they knew that the 20 metre high Giants would make short work of the wall and its defenders. Hermione motioned to Minerva and they levelled their wands at the nearest Giant which happened to be a slightly larger one than the others, maybe their leader and drew on their magic before chanting in unison.

'**_Certamen Ultimate Iuguolo'_**

It was a spell that Hermione and Minerva had been working on for the last year, it was a powerful spell but not something that could ever be used in close combat as it took five repetitions of the spell to build up enough Magic to successfully cast it. As soon as they had completed the last round both of their wands bucked up and it took their entire strength to keep their arms and wands aimed at the offending Giant.

Out of the two wands came a bead of five brilliantly glowing balls of white light, the two sets of five began swirling together after only a few seconds before there was a loud crack and the balls of Magic combined and streaked out across the battlefield where it successfully came into contact with its target. The two witches found them selves leaning on the battlements at the sudden feeling of being drained.

A brief silence covered the battlefield as the crack was heard, not because of the noise itself but because of the unknown feeling of power. Due to this most of the combatants were witness when the beam of Magic struck the Giant in the chest. At first it looked like the beam had been stopped before it did anything to the Giant as it seemed to collect itself on the Giants chest in a circle of white light.

The Giant looked down at the strange disc in bewilderment. After a seconds though this changed as the white circle suddenly became red and expanded like water over the Giants torso and seemed to soak into the Giant's body. Everyone was horrified at the screeches of pain that were torn from the mighty being's throat and could only watch in awe and a little fright as the Giant seem to bend in the light for a moment before exploding outwards into nothing. Nothing was left of the Giant as it seemed to have exploded leaving nothing behind.

There was a few more moments of stunned silence from most before the first of the combatants collected themselves and launched back into full out combat, headed by the Giants who screamed in fury at the loss of one of their own.

The two tired witches had no idea that when they had struck the final blow at Stone Tower had fallen and that even as the enraged Giant's blows cracked the stone of the castle's walls and the tide of the battle turned in the attackers favour even more, that help was soon on the way.

88

Harry, Alex and Drale were some of the first to arrive at Hogwarts. They had used a smaller portal to transport themselves rather than the Stone Ring in order to leave that free for the foot troops.

They had appeared on a rise to the side of the battle with a clear view of the Castle Wall on the right in front of them with the Stone Ring further behind that and the Enemy forces opposite the defenders on Harry's left.

"They don't look to well off do they?" Alex commented dryly, even as he spoke a green glow backlit the Castle wall as the Stone Ring activated. Soon there would be enough Elves and Men to hold that wall for at least an hour. The Giants however would batter through them regardless of the power of his own troops. They needed larger ordinance.

"That's what we're here for though Alex." Drale responded, Harry was busy looking through some Muggle Binoculars at the combat. Even with the Binoculars the Dark Elf still found what he was looking for first. "The headmistress's are in the centre of the line as usual."

Harry briefly turned that was and zoomed in on that portion of the wall to see them throw a few spells at the Giants closest to the wall before he turned across the length of the Battlefield to try to find the leaders of the opposition.

He found them on another hill across the Battlefield and slightly to the left of where he was. The three of them would take them out as soon as the larger ordinance had arrived. Harry shook himself and focused on what he had arrived here for.

He turned on the spot to look away from the Battle and down at the large clearing behind him and with no words needed started to set up a portal, exactly like the one in the Stone Rings but a one time thing that only he knew how to set up. His hands came together above his head and began to glow with a green glow, he then traced his arms down in front of him and then slowly out to the sides. He felt the drain on his Magic and was glad when he felt his bond with Hogwarts come alive in him and fill his reserves.

As he traced his hands through the air and green light appeared where he imagined it below him and about four hundred metres in front of them. Slowly it expanded to become a rectangle about ten metres high and over one hundred metres long. With one last stretch of his hands the portal flashed bright emerald before matching the glow that was still backlighting the Castle Walls almost two miles away from them.

Harry let Drale take some of his weight as he let Hogwarts replenish his reserves fully. Normally that type of Magic drain would have had him sleeping for a few days and he was glad that Hogwarts had seen fit to help or he would've had to resort to leeching off of Alex and Drale.

He was on his own feet soon enough and smiled broadly before grabbing hold of Drale as he apparated taking the Elf with him. Alex was close behind him.

As they left the shapes of Tanks began to emerge from the green light, eight at a time in a long line. Looking all the way as if they had come out of a sci-fi movie. Treads rattled across the gravel, dirt and rock and the sound of eight, the sixteen, and then twenty four tanks filled the air. The Tanks had just reached the top of the hill where their Lord had previously stood when the Portal closed up behind them. The tanks soon stood in one long line, each tank with five metres clearance on both sides so they easily looked an impressive sight.

Each tank looked almost identical to the tanks that had been used by the Muggle Armies, however instead of turrets on top of the main part there was first a disc which had a Gattling gun on it and several viewing ports of a bullet proof material and then seated on top of that was a almost downed shaped object, elongated slightly at the front where it obviously aimed and streaked with grooves around the sides to a lump on the back which was obviously the part that fed power into the object.

As strange as these tanks looked no body would dare call them anything other than weapons.

The commander in the middle most tank spoke across the radios. "All Leaders report in."

"Beta Leader reporting," came the first response, "Ready and awaiting orders, targets clear." The Gamma Leader on the Commanders left flank repeated his exact words.

A smirk appeared on the Commanders face as he gave his next order over the radio. "All Units, charge up." Immediately the air was filled with a white and blue light and a hum of power, a type never really heard of before. On the tops of all the tanks the grooves were suddenly filled with a whitish/blue light, almost liquid by its looks it flowed around to the front of the Dome before covering the whole thing in a four inch layer of Plasma. That was what it was, the Muggles from the Base on the island that had been Harry's first real victory had been working on it and found a way for it to be used in battle. And with great efficiency.

"Fire at will!" The Commander barked across the radio only five seconds after his last transmission and the air was filled with streaks of Plasma Shells. Almost as soon as the firsts shots were off the treads were crunching forwards and the Gattling guns on their platforms were spinning to warm up as the Plasma Tanks rolled towards their targets down the slope.

88

Minerva let the first real smile grace her lips as she looked away from the battle and down onto the lawns of Hogwarts and the green light that shone from the Stone Ring. She watched gratefully as rank upon rank of Dark Elves and Men marched through the Portal and immediately moved to assist in the defence of the walls.

She turned back to the main fight and the smile fell from her lips, even with the additional people they would still be over run. The majority of the enemy was still alive including over eighty trolls and seventeen Giants. The large beast just took to much energy to kill; anyone who expended that amount of energy like Hermione and herself had done would be left too tired to effectively stave off the rest of the fight. As for the Vampires and Death Eaters, they were falling faster than the defenders but there were still too many of them and when one fell more took its place.

To prove her point just as a new volley of arrows flew past her taking down Vampires and Death Eaters alike a Giant loomed up not five metres in front of them and drew back its club high into the air. People on the wall screeched in surprise and moved along the wall to avoid the inevitable blow but it never fell. To Minerva's surprise what looked like eight small white and blue comets hit the Giant's right hand side and exploded throwing the creature a fair distance onto the ground never to move again. Two blasts had hit its face, whilst the over six had struck its torso unprotected by its raised arm.

Screeches of pain and anger from three other Giants echoed across the field as similar strikes were made. One was killed by six hits and the other two were struck dead by five each. For a few moments the trails of the killing blows were left floating in the air before they faded but not before the majority of the defenders had followed their path back to the small hill to their left.

Cheers rose from the walls at the sight of the numerous tanks lit from their tops by glowing balls of white and blue. Even as they watched they began moving towards them and not five seconds after the first strike there came a second and then even before that one hit their targets another followed.

She realised that not everyone was staring at these machines when she was gently pulled back from the battlements with a polite 'excuse me.' She took in the figure before shaking herself and remembering the fight before her. A man leant slightly over the edge of the wall and then pulled something from a crate with the aid of another fighter, obviously both from Harry's army, and together they threw it over the edge. Minerva looked left and right and noticed similar things occurring all the way along the wall.

"Headmistress's?" Hermione and Minerva both spun around at the new voice and nodded at the heavily clad man before them, "My name is General Vale, I lead the Army from Stone Tower."

"We are glad you could come!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Yes," the man started to sound impatient, "We had our own issues to deal with, for now though can you have all of your men back away from the battlements, the initial shock may injure them."

"What do you mean; 'the initial shock'?" Hermione was curious. But the General just raised an eyebrow at her and then spun to shout at the Stone Tower contingent to fall back from the wall. Some of the Hogwart's defenders followed suit but most stayed at the wall firing into the mass of attackers.

"Hogwart's teams fall back from the Battlements!" Minerva figured that she should trust the men that had just come to their aid. It only took them a few seconds to comply along the whole length of the wall and then the General pulled a radio up to his lips and snapped through it.

"Charge the shield!" It was only then that Minerva and Hermione noticed the machines behind them as they started to hum; in fact they had been humming even as they were brought through the Stone Ring but now they actually noticed it. The two witches watched as now less than twenty men along the wall aimed large guns, each with several wires and rings of metal on them, down from the wall at the objects they had recently thrown into the field.

At once all of the guns lurched and a stream of electricity flooded from them and flowed down into the fight. Several of the attackers were caught by the lances and injured or killed but they eventually met their intended targets and after a few seconds they cut off and the men stepped back hastily.

Down below out of the sight of the defenders the enemy could only watch as along the length of the wall on the ground not three metres from the wall these object glowed and sparked with power before a bright light filled their vision as electricity joined all the objects and then grew into a glowing white barrier even taller than their own Giants. A few of their comrades were blasted back by stray bolt of electricity as it stabilised but eventually the barrier did nothing.

It was of course a Giant that was stupid enough to test it first. From General Vale's position he watched with a smirk as he saw the nearest Giant bring up his club. His Lord had already tested this and it had taken him five minutes to bring it down on his own and that was with extremely powerful spells. The Giant swung its weapon with all its might and there was a deafening crack at the club struck the shield. It even passed through slightly but then the Giant went rigid as sparks flew up its arm and the monster found itself stuck to the barrier and in immense pain as electricity shot through its body. This lasted for now more than two seconds before the electricity built up in the body enough to repel it from the shield and the Giant was sent flying backwards dead in an instant as sparks ran across its corpse.

The General laughed and shouted at his men, "Recharge at will!" A few of the previous men with the guns stepped forwards and aimed at the objects at the bottom and were soon steadily feeding more energy into it. It was capable of sustaining itself indefinitely but it used up power when something came into contact with it and needed recharging. They had found that even their Lord couldn't bring it down with force when it was being recharged. It did have one weakness though, but not something that he expected his enemy to ever spend the time experimenting to find. Its base supports, the things on the ground that fired the energy and were recharged could be destroyed and when they did that section of the wall would fall if the two nearest supports were not in range of each other.

That had been how their Lord had taken it down during the tests. Whilst he couldn't get his spells and attacks to penetrate the shield he had come up with the idea to take out the supports, just like you would take out the power source of any defence. The supports were still protected by the shield itself however their Lord had powers that no other did. In an instant he had called upon his Power over Stone and the ground literally opened up below one of the supports and it fell into it, effectively shutting down the field in that area. The shield itself had gone a bit haywire for a few seconds before the shield reconstructed itself over the space as the two nearest were in range of each other, but their Lord had easily brought it down after that. Luckily their enemy didn't have that sort of Power.

88

Across the field the Leader of the Dark Lord Voldermort's forces stood and watched the scene as it turned in the favour of his enemy. Anger and fury boiled inside him as first he saw the reinforcements fill the defending wall and then the green glows fill the air, from behind the wall and then from the right but brighter and he recognised that light as Harry Potter's trade mark. He snarled when he saw the attacks of the Muggle contraptions and then the shield.

"Sir, are forces cannot breech that shield!" Came a voice from behind him.

He didn't bother to turn but snarled coldly, "Redirect them at that new force then, we'll wipe them out and then work on the shield. I am betting that they can't fire out of that thing any more than we can fire into it!" Even as he watched he saw the last of his Giants fall to a bombardment of Plasma Shells, not that he knew that was what they were. His own forces turned and surged forward towards them but at that moment the other tanks weapons came into range.

The Leader heard gasps from behind him and assumed it was at the sight across from him as a loud roar of gunfire came across the air. What looked like a wave of metal came streaking across the field, far faster than the guns he himself had seen before. He watched as all three remaining types of his army were slaughtered by the weapons, even the vampires couldn't survive the sheer mutilation as their bodies were ripped to shreds. The Wizards shield didn't stand a chance.

He didn't become hopeful when one smart Captain Death Eater of his forces in the thick of things rallied some men, probably about twenty or thirty Wizards and cast a shielding spell that covered a half mile diameter. A loud screeching filled the air as the Muggle bullets cracked against the shield and ricocheted off to hit over targets. As if they thought with one mind more of the tanks turned their Gattling Guns against the shield but the orange shield held against the onslaught.

The Leader watched with glee as the Gattling Guns gave up on the shield and turned back to over targets and he laughed as he saw a huge spell launched from the safety of the shield. _'That Captain is going to get a medal after this!'_ he thought to himself as the spell hit one of the tanks and the tank disappeared in a fireball and was destroyed.

The victory was short lived however when he heard another hum over the top of the Gattling Guns and he suddenly realised that there were no Plasma Shells being fired from his enemy. He watched in horror as suddenly all of the remaining twenty-three tanks re-aimed there uppermost turrets towards the shield and in from the farthest from the shield to the closest they fired over the space of a second. The air was filled with white/blue comets as twenty-three super charge Plasma Shells, larger than those before them, lanced into the shield specially timed to strike at exactly the same moment. The shield crumpled like paper, able to hold against the Muggle Bullets but nothing against this new technology and the power behind it.

The combined force was way higher than anything before as firstly the light collapsed in to fill the shield killing everything thing inside it before blasting out for thirty metres around the extinct shields flanks wiping out everything in its blast radius. All that was left behind was flickering flames of white and blue and a huge hole in the middle of the attacker's army. The Tanks didn't even pause, they re-aimed their Plasma guns and continued to avenge the loss of one of their own, whenever an attacker became a problem or a larger shield was produced they would team up without a thought and destroy it.

"Kinneas! I want reinforcements!" He snarled in fury without turning to the subordinate he had addressed. "Kinneas? Did you hear me? Go!" Still nothing.

He spun in a rage to face his subordinate and his words died on his lips. Kinneas was dead on the floor his throat cut and Gunther was likewise dead on the floor, an arrow sticking out from the back of his head. Everyone in his control centre was likewise dead, and as he looked at the three men standing not four metres from him, he realised that the gasp he had heard was Kinneas's last sound as he was killed.

Harry, Alex, Drale and now Draco's ghostly form looked at the man in front of them in distaste.

"You managed to escape before, but that was nothing more than luck," Harry spoke icily, "This time you won't get the chance."

The Lord of Stone Tower, Dark Lord Harry Potter, held out a hand towards the newly arrived Draco and was rewarded by his friend giving him the Ra's Staff.

"Ronald Weasley, betrayer of your own family, you die here!"

88

A/N; All those that wanted to find out what happened to Ronald and Draco, you are soon to find out. The next chapter will start as a flashback of Ron's story since he escaped Stone Tower, then the last part of the fight, then in the chapter after that will be where Draco has been.

Like in Catcher, I need a new summary for this story but I can't come up with one. It needs to state that it has people out of character and a lot of concepts that are not in the Canon Books. Any ideas? Please send to me in a review!

Thanks as always to all my reviewers, I am glad that either the nasty people have stopped reading this or have learnt it is nicer to just keep their comments to themselves.


	17. Traitor's End

The Lord of Stone Tower

Chapter 17; Traitor's End.

Stone Tower- 2 years after Harry's return/4 years before Chapter 16

It was during the mercenary attack on Stone Tower in 1999 that Ron managed his escape, he had only been a prisoner for a short while and he was lucky that he managed to escape. It had happened shortly after the Tower had attacked and slaughtered the remaining attackers.

Three of his guards had already been called away to help rescue people buried in rubble from the ongoing artillery barrage so when the Tower redirected its energy to wiping out its aggressors. When his little box suddenly dissipated into the ground he only took two seconds to move. Leaping at the nearest Guard who happened to be the Muggle, before the Elf had drawn his bow the ex-captive had kneed the Muggle in the groin and wrenched the man's P-90 from his hands turning it on the Dark Elf. The cluster of high-speed bullets crumpled the Elf's chest and killed him in a spray of blood, but not before the Elf managed to release his hold on the arrow causing it to fly across the small gap and lodge itself in Ron's right shoulder.

Ron left the chamber after crushing the Muggle's throat with the butt of his new gun and he was miles away from the city before the City had recovered from the chaos and Harry's day was made one of the worst of his life when he was told about the escape.

After his escape Ron had reported directly to his Master, Tom Riddle, even with the arrow still lodged in his shoulder. His master had been pleased with his escape as he was the only Death Eater to have gone against Potter and escaped, especially after being captured and locked up in Stone Tower. He had been made apprentice to Bellatrix Lestrange, the Commander of all Death Eaters and had spent the next two years training under her and became an add-on to her shadow, fighting beside her in the battles she was entrusted with and even being her second in duels against those that would contest her position as the Dark Lords second in command.

It was because of this position that he had been given command of the Death Eaters that attacked Hogwarts.

Bellatrix had been injured the day before when the Death Eaters had attacked an American Muggle base in Iceland. The Americans were the only country that still had the nerve to actively oppose his Lord. Countries like France had held out briefly against the original Death Eaters but after the British Ministry's fall Voldermort had controlled the strongest Wizarding Nation in the World. Within two months of Britain's defeat Voldermort marched on France, Holland and Belgium with a force made up of Death Eaters and defectors of the Auror Battalions. The three countries under attack fell within days and with the surrounding countries conquered Voldermort had turned his attentions inwards and had worked for the last years to defeat the rebels in Britain. Most of the smaller pockets fell quickly, like those based in the smaller schools of magic and places similar to Hogsmeade but the two remaining were the strongest. Hogwarts had been built up like a fortress more powerful than ever after the arrival of over half of the remaining Auror Battalions and had become a small country in its own right. And whilst it stood due to the sheer numbers of Magic users, Muggles and ancient spells Stone City stood due to its new technology and superior skills. Every Death Eater knew this, even their Lord knew it was nigh on impossible to crack. But they all had faith in the omni potency of their Lord that he would destroy it and that it only existed because of Voldemort's tolerance of its existence.

The Americans were no match for an all out strike with the new Wizarding forces of Voldemort's army, at least that was before they started building weapons identical to Stone City's. They had become bolder but were complacent for some reason with defending its own territories. The strike on Iceland led by Bellatrix had been a show by the Death Eaters that America couldn't take liberties. They had assaulted the base and the shields had been down making their task easier. Four hours of fighting had ensued and eventually the Muggles had self-destructed their own base killing the majority of both sides, including injuring Bellatrix. Ron had apparated out moments before as soon as he realised what was happening.

As his first Battle command had begun he had been reassured that the Muggle army sent by his Lord to destroy Stone City would keep Potter away from here if not destroy him completely. The thinking had been that Potter would build his defence based on an army of Wizards not a Muggle Army which Potter had no idea even existed.

But as he took in the forms of Potter surrounded by a Dark Elf, the kid he was supposed to have kidnapped so long ago and the newly appeared ghost of his school rival all he could think to do was to curse the muggles for being so weak.

Draco would never have admitted it in the years before his death but he really had to admire Harry's flare for things dramatic. The situation he had arrived at had been interesting to put it simply. Ron Weasley standing oblivious to the carnage behind him where Harry, Drale and Alex had swept through him one hundred people strong command centre killing everyone so silently that no-one in the group of tents had heard anything.

The look on Weasley's face had almost been comical. The so called apprentice to the Shadow General shocked into silence by Harry Potter. Even Draco, being the newcomer, could realise Weasley's hopeless situation. Ron Weasley on his own verses the four attackers, Alex being a Infernis, Drale being an Elf with above human speed, Harry being a Dark Lord who could only be killed by Voldemort himself and Draco…well Draco was already dead and couldn't die twice.

Evidently someone should have pointed this out to Weasley however.

"I'll kill you Potter!"

Harry just laughed, "I cant die by your hand traitor, and I dare say that you couldn't strike me even if I just stand here and do nothing." The challenge was out and Weasley fell for it and lunged forward.

Alex moved almost in a blur as he slashed his flattened hand towards Weasley's running form. A flash of blue flames lanced from it in an almost solid spear and before Weasley could even react it plunged deep into his sternum, just missing his heart where it sat in him like a Muggle spear burning his flesh.

Even crippled it seemed that Weasley still had a tongue as he screamed as the flames burnt into him.

"That's enough Alex." Harry said and Alex clenched him fists and the flames shuttered out leaving a cauterised hole in his chest. "Draco?"

"I found the Citadel." Draco answered instantly; referring to the mission he had been on. "You don't have to keep this traitor any longer." He spat.

"Draco's right," he said turning back to Ron, "I was going to keep you alive to find out where Riddle's Citadel was but it seems your presence is no longer required. And don't think Riddle will be bringing back your spirit either. You're going to die, body and soul."

"You can't do that; even you can't kill a soul!" Ron spat but he still went pale at the implication.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen the Staff of Ra. He used it to kill his enemies, and they were Gods!" Harry held out his hand out and Draco caught the prompt, bulling the ghostly Staff out of his waistband and flinging it across to Harry. Its path took it close enough to Weasley for him to take a lunge at it. It passed straight through his closing hand and into Harry's ghostly one before it and the hand holding it turned back into flesh and blood.

"Nice try Traitor but if you can't touch Draco you can't touch this. This is one weapon that Riddle will not find out about till it is too late. And you defiantly won't be able to tell him about it."

Weasley could only watch, his jaw slack, as a stream of what sounded like ancient Egyptian cam out of Harry's mouth. The Staff lit up brightly like a dim sun and soon left Harry's and to spin in front of Ron. After a few seconds a echoing crack was heard and a bright white light flew from the centre of the twirling light and hit Weasley in the chest killing him and disintegrating his body.

Harry's eyes were strained as he turned away from the Death Place of Ron Weasley, the first true friend he had gotten. There would always be Peter Pettigrew he thought to himself.

"Lets clean this up and head home." Alex whispered to Drale as his surrogate brother walked past him. "Draco, take him home would you?" he muttered to his ghostly friend.

Hogwart's Wall

Hermione and Minerva stood side by side again at the top of the gate. The enemy was no more yet there was so much work left to do. Hundreds of bodies to bury or dispose of, at that moment small parties of people wandered through the tangles of bodies looking vainly for survivors on the grounds.

"Headmistress's?" Came a call from a few metres behind them, obviously the person was respectful not to intrude on their thinking. They turned to meet the intruder and were relieved to see the Infernis that Harry had taken into his heart.

Hermione spoke first. "Where's Harry?" She said as she gave his slightly blood stained figure a hug. "Where were you in the fight? Were you hurt?"

"Patience Hermione, I am sure he brings information and if you let him speak he will be able to answer you!" Minerva broke in before she could continue.

Alex nodded gratefully at Minerva, "Harry has returned home, the fight took its toll on him greatly." He hastily continued when he saw Hermione go pale and open her mouth. "He wasn't hurt I promise you, at least no physically. I don't know if you were aware but it was Ron Weasley that was leading this siege and Harry killed him. As you can expect it hurt him a lot to kill someone who he once loved."

He turned to Minerva so that Hermione could think on it for a while, "Stone Towers forces will split, all of our engineers must return to the City as we were hit by Muggle artillery before our shields could come online and they are needed for repairs however most of our soldiers will stay behind here to help in clearing this mess up and some of our healers will come to add to your own healers. We took few casualties in the City. Once Harry has recovered I am sure he will ask the founders to begin repairs on the Castle but it may be a few hours before he has vented his anger enough for anyone to risk reminding him of it." He chuckled slightly to try to ease the depressive mood.

"Thank you Alex, send our thanks to your troops and especially to Harry." The elderly witch said with a small smile.

"We will be in touch soon about a mission that Draco has made available to us, but I am not allowed to speak of it as of yet." He bowed briefly before heading to the Stone Ring to reach home.

A/N; Thanks for the reviews and patience! Love you all!


	18. The Dark Citadel

The Lord of Stone Tower

A/N; Like I said in Catcher, I have decided to grit my teeth and work on these stories, hopefully that way I can make some head way on them…I'd like suggestions from people please to help. This story is going to be wrapping up pretty soon but the other ones have got a way to go. This one was always going to be short.

I am going to be starting a Charmed/Harry Potter crossover with a HP-the-whitelighter theme so any ideas would be great.

Chapter 18; The Dark Citadel.

"Are all the repairs complete Drale?" Harry asked.

"Yes Sir," was the reply.

"How about Hogwarts?" This time he asked one of the Captains that he had put in charge of the troops, healers, and engineers that he had sent there to overlook the repairs and clean-up.

"Also completed, Hogwarts repaired herself, it was only the few additional buildings that had to be rebuilt and obviously the clean-up."

Harry was holding a meeting to organise the soon-to-be offensive against Voldermort, he wanted to cut the head off the enemies' hierarchy, literally if he had to. Then finally the world could get onto fixing itself. He and his spy were confident that with the death of Voldermort the opposition would lose all moral and either fall apart or in Harry's opinion be destroyed. He had studied recently with the help of Albus and the Lady of Darkness and come to the hopeful conclusion that with Voldermort's death the Dark Mark would suck all life from his followers in the hope of staving off Voldermort's destruction. Something he was sure that Voldermort had neglected to tell his Death Eaters when they were initiated.

Harry had had trouble sleeping for a few nights after he had killed Ron and it was only with Alex's help that he was up and about again after only three days planning his arch-enemy's downfall.

"Right, onto business." Harry drew himself up and motioned to the table before him. A hologram rose from the table's surface to form a small castle surrounded by an open space of about half a mile from the Castle and then a forest stretching to the edge of the 'map.' "This is the Dark Citadel as Voldermort calls it. It is located about fifty miles north west of London centre. Its main defence was the fact that no-one knew where it was. It is unplottable but that was no match against Ra's staff. Draco managed to find it after weeks of tailing Death Eaters and has gotten enough information to make it possible to attack.

"We will do this by splitting into four parties. Group one will consist of Lucus' Knights. Groups two and three will consist of the Dark Elves and Army mixed. Group two will be led by Quasir and three will be led by Vale. Lastly group four will be the Dragon Riders along with Alex. Any questions so far?"

He received no answer so continued. "Group one will be the front of the attack as it would be better to kill who we can without be noticed or tracked. They will enter first and will create a blind spot somewhere in the defences of the Citadel with which Group two will enter. Group one with move further into the Citadel using stealth and hopefully not being noticed. Group two will be the distraction, your job will be to destroy the defences and wipe out as many Death Eaters as you can. One will assist you by flanking enemy positions and confusing the enemy."

He let this settle in before continuing. "While this is happening Group three will have surrounded the Citadel staying within the tree line. Your job is to make sure that no-body escapes. You will also double as backup for team two if necessary."

He received a nod from the Muggle General. "Group four's main job is to covers us through out the whole operation. I will be setting up an anti-transport ward to prevent any magically means of transport within twenty miles of the Citadel so you will keep an eye on everything within five miles of the Castle. Alex will remain near to the citadel to coordinate movements of group three if they are need to enter the Citadel and also to strike at the roof defences with the help of any nearby Dragon Riders. If group three enters as backup then it is group fours responsibility to stop anyone from escaping. Remember that no Dragon can be in the air before group two makes its presence known. Therefore you must enter on foot."

He received nods from all around as they watched what he just described unveil on the hologram in front of them.

"What if we need to escape, do we have a plan for that?" Alex asked.

"Getting out wont be a problem as with group three covering two they won't be cut off and group one won't have any problems escaping." He looked at Lucus for confirmation and received a smirk in response. "We better bring some of the Plasma tanks to stand ready; if we have to bail out they can destroy the place easy enough. Actually they can torch the place anyway once we confirm Voldermort's Death."

"And what daft job have you given yourself?" Alex asked impishly. Some of the generals gave him strange looks at the tone. Harry knew that he was only trying to sound that way but he could tell he was worried for Harry.

"I will go in with group one as I can keep up with them but as soon as we confirm Voldermort's presence then I will confront him. Group one will split so that they can kill any Death Eaters in his presence or at least keep them busy." He paused to allow Lucus to snort quietly at the idea of them not being able to take care of a few Death Eaters. "Lucus will have to join the team that does that so you will have to pick someone to head up the remainder of group one."

"What do you want us to do once we've taken care of the Death Eaters with Voldermort?" Lucus asked.

"Some of you can return to the rest of team one but I'd like Lucus and a few of your best to remain in case Voldermort pulls something or to get me out if I am too badly injured afterwards. However do not interfere and try to be inconspicuous, I don't think that Voldermort will be able to escape but I don't want him to feel like he is being ganged up on and decide to leave if he can. And I don't want anyone to try to go in for the kill because I am the only one that can deal the killing blow and I don't want any attempts to backfire. Understood?"

He made sure he received a nod from Lucus who he knew wouldn't be happy sitting on the sidelines.

"Anyone got any questions?" Nobody said anything, "Good, get your teams together, we attack at seven fifteen tomorrow morning when the sun is up so we can move into place under the cover of darkness. Be ready and at the Dark Ring at five thirty tomorrow."

The following day; Forest near the Dark Citadel

A green light lit the canopy of the forest, hidden from above by an illusion charm of Alex's making. Harry, Lucus, Alex, Quasir (the Dark Elf) and Vale (the Muggle General) stood before the Portal as troops flooded through it. First Lucus' Knights flooded the area, fifty men highly trained, fast and skilled killers. The ultimate assassins. Lucus saluted Harry and slipped into the Darkness to join his comrades.

Following them was two divisions separated by a small gap, Muggle infantry on the right armed with pistols, hand held machine guns and gas masks. On the left was a division of Dark Elves. All wore the traditional Black Armour and over the top dark cloaks of dark green, they were armed with knives, swords, bows and arrows. Amongst them was five Magic Practitioners armed with the normal swords of the Dark Elves hanging on one hip and a Mage Staff on the other.

They marched to either side of the small group of leaders. And Harry turned to Quasir with a nod, he departed to speak with the Captain of the Muggle division under his command.

An almost identical group exited the Portal next, the only difference was that the Dark Elves held a spare Quiver of Arrows each showing that they were their as ranged infantry. The same showed for the Muggle division, many of the men held larger machine guns, sometimes carried between two. A few carried boxes of ammunition and some with the mortar tubes to use that ammunition. All of these men had forgone the gas masks of their earlier counterparts and wore heat detecting goggles knowing that the enemy had the ability to prevent the naked eye from seeing them but not always the ability to hide their body heat.

"Vale, you have your orders and you know the signals for victory, retreat and reinforce. See you after the fight." Harry received a respectful nod in return before the man turned to walk beside the Dark Elves' Captain.

As Group three cleared the area the portals edge was broken by ten Plasma tanks as they rolled through, their tracks almost completely silent. The tank crews had spent much of the night oiling and silencing their tanks as well as grudgingly dirtying the gleaming metal to make them harder to spot in the darkness of the dense forest. As soon as they were through they paused and then split to the sides. Five turned left and the other five turned right to take positions around the three line.

Lastly, as only Harry and Alex stood under the tree, the portal was broken again as twenty formidable creatures stepped through. They were an odd sight when forced to walk. They kept low to the ground, their heads down to clear the canopy and their bodies stream-lined so that their riders weren't smacked on the head by the odd low branch. The Dragons copied the movements of the tanks which had come before them and split to take up positions again around the tree line but deeper into the forest. They kept in pairs as they always flew in pairs.

Two Dragons were riderless and crouched to the ground before them. On Harry's left sat Elina, Alex's Dragon and beside her was Griever, Harry's own, almost too big to fit under the canopy above them.

"Griever! You weren't supposed to be here, I can't take you inside with me!" Harry sighed, he had told the Dragon to stay but he never believed Harry was capable enough to keep himself out of trouble.

'_It's only a small castle' _his voice echoed in his head, _'I'm sure if you need me I can get in easily enough. The roof can't be that strong. I'll just fly with Elina and Alex till you need me to bail you out."_

Harry laughed and then shrugged. "He's going to fly with you Alex. Which reminds me, stay higher than the other Dragons so you can see more and also so that your shapes are the same size as the others so you're not picked out and targeted." He said this as much to the two Dragons as to Alex and received three nods in response.

"Right let's get into position." Alex said as he turned to walk beside Elina to avoid the odd branch being decimated behind her. "You better stay here Griever, your too large to walk through the forest without the noise reaching the Citadel, we'll be close and can meet up in the air."

Griever settled down with his head on the forest floor to wait and Harry absently stroked behind his jawbone the way he knew his Dragon liked before heading off into the forest with a small wave.

He quickly found Lucus at the tree line along with the Knights, they were placed at the closest part of the tree line to the outer wall.

Harry watched as he saw a flash from the trees to his left signalling that group three was placed where they should be. Group two waited patiently on the Knights right ready to use the opening given to them.

As seven fifteen approached Harry reached out with his Power and sensed the walls of the building that were telling him anything he wanted to know about the guards at their target.

He turned to Lucus, "There are sixteen guards that we need to take out. Eight are on the roof top in pairs, evenly spaced between those two towers. There are two people in each tower but they are blocked off from the walkway by large doors. Two are in place behind the door and then another four asleep in a room just below the right hand tower only accessible via a trap door in the tower floor."

Lucus thought for a minute before forming a plan. "Six pairs to scale the wall; One for each pair on the walkway, and the other two pairs to take out the right hand tower to take out the guard team and then to kill the ones in the room below. You're with me, we'll take out the left tower and then head down to clear the doorway. You can break the wards and then hey presto, group two are in."

"What about the rest of group one?" Harry asked. He'd left the Knights' entire plan of attack to Lucus as nobody knew their powers better than him. Even Harry didn't know all of their gifts.

"They can follow us up the wall, from their we'll kill the guards on the walkway to the left of the left tower and find a way down into the main part to flank any resistance that group two finds."

"Ok, Its time." Harry nodded, in fact it was seven fifteen and Lucus had already explained his plan to the rest of the knights and delegated the roles.

"First wave forwards, no cries or shouts. No one is to know we were even here." Lucus started forward with Harry on his heels. As the thirteen Knights were about to step into the red light of the morning sun they darted forward too fast to see. Harry didn't wait for them to reach the wall however and pulled up his Power to become the rock in the ground below him. He felt the stone of the Citadel pull at him and allowed his essence to travel through the ground to the closest part. He then travelled along it to the join of the wall and the left tower and stepped out. Stopping abruptly as he nearly head-butted Lucus.

Lucus sighed almost too quietly to hear at being beaten to the wall but it was quickly forgotten for a less important moment. They both look up and then along the wall. Lucus crouched low and leapt up, copied by the six other pairs along the wall. Harry allowed his hand to meld with them wall and climbed up the wall.

Only one Death Eater on the wall saw what happened next. He had just turned to stare incredulously at his partner as the latter finished reciting a rude joke, when two dark figures jump up onto the battlements, looked around and jumped forwards. One at him and the other at his partner. His partner died as a knife entered the back of his knife and he himself saw the dark hood of his assailant before a sharp pain shot up his neck. The last thing he saw as his neck was broken was the scene to his right. Six bodies fell lifelessly to the floor at the same moment.

The Elf let the mans dead body drop to the floor and turned to survey the area as four people jumped over the battlements and head silently for the door to the Tower. His own friend and partner joined the attack on the tower, wiping out the two guards and then dropping down through the hatchway and killing the four men in the room below as they slept.

On the other end of the wall, Harry climbed over the edge of the wall as the Dark elves were pulling the eight Death Eaters into the shadow created by the battlements by the low sun. So that anyone looking across the compound would only see the absence of guards and hopefully assume them to be slacking off.

Harry saw six Knights enter the far tower and turned to Lucus then gripped his arm as he placed a hand on the wall giving the younger man a significant look. Lucus grabbed Harry's other arm and allowed himself to be pulled through the wall to the room inside. They appeared out of the inside wall of the tower and were greeted with the back of two Death Eaters, their hoods down as they wore no masks.

Harry grinned at Lucus and lifted his hands and tapped both men on the shoulder nearest the other. They both span around instantly, their hands going for the wands. They just got a glimpse of their attackers before Harry and Lucus both jabbed out with their hands and crushed the Men's throats. Letting them fall to the floor to suffocate. They were Death Eaters after all.

Harry opened the door to their side to show the gather Knights that the tower was clear before grabbing Lucus and sinking through the floor and along the walls to the side entrance. Nobody was guarding this door as it was covered with an illusion on the outside to be a plain wall and it was also seamless on the outside meaning that the only way to get in was to batter your way in, thus alerting everyone to your presence and bringing guards running. Or you could just sneak in like they had and open the door like a common thief.

Harry felt like a thief as his grinned and pushed on the doors letting them swing open. He was greeted by Group two who had followed the rest of the Knights to the wall as soon as the blind spot was created. He was just marvelling at how well balanced and quiet the doors were when a blaring alarm sounded throughout the citadel.

Perfectly matching the plan…Group twos assault had officially begun. Harry laughed softly before grabbing Lucus again and heading back to the walkway above.

It didn't take them more than five minutes to clear the east wall of the Citadel and find their way into the main building. _'Really!' _Harry thought to himself, _'Is Voldermort so arrogant that he thinks nobody else in existence can form a strategy?'_ He heard laughter in his head and realised that Griever must have heard him and sent a mental smirk at the Dragon. He received a feeling of joy in return and realised that the Dragons must all be in the air.

To prove that fact the Knights all suddenly lurched into alcoves as from the side of their current corridor a door burst open and a figure came tumbling down. A blast of fire followed him through the door. As soon as the fire retreated the Knights were moving again, killing the prone man on their way past. They move twice as fast as any man as they scouted the area.

Harry could see signs that the Death Eaters were focusing solely on Group two, twice on their journey they came across side corridors with Death Eaters firing down them towards Elves or Muggles at the other end. Both times they snuck up on them, showed themselves to their allies at the other end of the corridor to prevent friendly fire and then killed the Death Eaters and obliterated the defences before their opponents knew what had happened. They'd wave at the members of Group two and then disappear down the corridor again.

As they travelled deeper into the Citadel Harry received an almost constant version of events from Griever and in return he relayed messages to Griever to update Alex on the situation in the Citadel.

It was almost fifteen minutes into the fighting that Harry's team reached the centre of the Citadel. Harry knew that Voldermort was too far into his arrogance to be anywhere other than at the centre and was seconded in that conclusion by the magic he could feel emanating from it. They found a large door and Lucus told Harry, rather unnecessarily, that it was heavily warded. One of the Knights' abilities was detecting magic, normally only if it was highly concentrated, but in the case of Lucus' level of power, any level of magic could be detected.

"Split up!" Harry told Lucus. Once the majority of the group had left to cause more chaos, Harry turned back to Lucus. "According to Griever, Death Eaters are trying to escape the citadel. They're not getting far though but it shows that we're winning."

Just as he said it the sound of mortars and heavy machine gun fire reached their ears. Harry paused to listen and to receive the image from Griever of Death Eaters fleeing through new holes in the Citadel walls and being killed by either bullets, arrows or blown apart by mortars.

"I'll take out the doors, nice and showy like, you take you men through there and I'll go through here," he put a finger on the wall, "so that I can surprise old Voldie."

He waited for the nod before concentrating on his Power again, about six feet before the door the flagstones began to rise into the air and meld together. He could've just overpowered the wards, but not only would it have drained him more than this but also this way he could shock all of the Death Eaters and thereby maybe Lucus' men could take them out without incident. When he had a couple of tonnes collected the object begun to change shape forming a cone shape with an extremely sharp point.

He put one hand on the wall and with the other made a sharp motion. He disappeared into the wall just as his cone shaped weapon splintered through the doors pulling the wards down also. He reappeared at the back wall of the room in time to see Lucus and five other Knights sprint into the room, their shapes barely more than vague blurs. By the time the cone had reached the other end of the room, spearing one Death Eater through the chest before embedding itself into the wall next to where Harry had reappeared, six Death Eaters out of the thirty present were dead. Trust Voldermort to keep his most powerful nearby to protect him when his army was being wiped out.

Harry saw Voldermort through up a shield around himself to protect himself from the intruders even though Harry knew that none of them would attack him. Harry grinned at the abominations back. He recognised the shield as one capable of blocking even the most powerful of magic's and therefore picked the one spell he knew to be able to go through it. He pointed the top of Ra's staff at Voldermort and yelled at the top of his voice.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

A/N; Now there only really two things that could happen now…any ideas?

Warning…this story IS ending soon!

Upmoose99; Draco didn't want to become a death eater and tried to rescue Harry in chapter giving his life in the attempt. That would make anyone grow on me.

Lucifer's Following; Yes I do and yes some of it is. Didn't mean to originally just realised that after you said it. Lol.

Jumping-jo; Never really tried to write romance, I might try it on my new charmed-HP story but don't know yet.

Thanks everyone, please review, it makes it much easier to write chapter when you know people are reading them!


	19. Immortal Entrapment

The Lord of Stone Tower

Chapter 19; Immortal Entrapment

**Last time**

Harry saw Voldermort throw up a shield to protect himself from the intruders even though Harry knew that none of them would attack him. Harry grinned at the abominations back. He recognised the shield as one capable of blocking even the most powerful of magicks and therefore picked the one spell he knew to be able to go through it. He pointed the top of Ra's staff at Voldermort and yelled at the top of his voice.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

**This time**

The beam of sickly green light lit the chamber but Voldermort had no warning. A screeching echoed through the room as the curse grated at the shield before a shattering sound announced the shield shattering against the killing curse. The curse hit Voldermort under his left arm as he turned and a scream filled the room forcing many of the occupants to cover their ears. Power fluctuated around as the abomination fought against Death pull. The room started to heat up and Harry had to use his Powers to shield the others from the thrashing magic.

"GET OUT!" He yelled to the Knights, they were the only ones remaining having killed all of the Inner Circle. They left in a hurry to warn anyone else in the building. Lucus however stopped in the door unwilling to leave looking for an opening in the blasts of magic in order to reach Harry. Harry seeing this reacted the only way he could think of and with a flicker of thought he redirected his Power to encase the young man in stone before directing it to carry the man outside to the tree line.

"No!" Lucus' shout was cut off as he disappeared into the floor. Harry winced thinking about what the boy will do to him in revenge. It touched him that he had that level of loyalty though.

Harry was shocked out of his reverie however when all the magic swirling around the room was sucked back into the creature in the centre of the room. He wasn't that shocked however that the creature was still standing but the killing curse hadn't been completely nullified. The once proud Tom Riddle now stood shaking, he was paler then ever before and almost black blood poured from his eyes and mouth. His hands clenched in claws as he stared at his assassin in rage.

"If it isn't the boy-who-lived!" He croaked menacingly, "Did you really think that I hadn't overcome that curse yet. I am immortal!"

"I wouldn't call that little show of yours overcoming, and by the looks of you I wouldn't say you were immortal!" Harry snapped back.

"Granted, but there isn't a soul on this earth that has enough power to kill me now. Not even you and you know that the prophecy dictates that nobody else can kill me if you can't," The abomination gloated smugly.

"We'll just have to see about that." He wasn't stupid enough to think he could kill this thing on his own after that little show of magic. He pulled up his Power and nudged the floor beneath them. Then he braced himself.

Voldermort had no warning though, so when the floor lanced upwards into the air he ended up falling to his knees. The floor shoot up through the ceiling, or at through half the ceiling. Each of the ceilings they shot through melted away from Harry but each slammed into Voldermort forcing him to constantly either blast apart the ceiling or throw up protective shields.

They slammed through the roof to the Citadel's main tower but this time the stone formed around Voldermort trapping him from the waist down in the stone. His hands caught in the flowing rock. Harry himself flowed out of the rock purposely looking as imposing as he could.

"Answer me one thing Tom Riddle, after all this time, what are you fighting for?" Harry asked. "'Cos I know for sure it aint to kill all muggleborns and Half-bloods!"

Voldermort didn't answer, instead he glared at Harry as he struggled against the rock.

"Was it just for power?" Harry continued, "Immortality?"

Voldermort turned his glare onto the roof of his own traitorous Citadel.

"Was it just petty hate and revenge?" Harry wasn't just gloating; he wanted to know if Voldermort could break through his stone prison and he needed to take into account how strong the abomination was when his emotions had a say in his magic.

Sure enough Voldermort used his full strength to blast his way out of his prison. Harry was already moving and calling Griever at the same time. He leaped over the side of the Citadel just as the top was blasted apart. Harry watched Voldermort shoot out of the wreckage just as Griever caught him in his claws.

'_Thanks Griever, place me down where he landed.'_

Griever did as asked and soon Harry and Voldermort were once again facing each other as they prepared for the last attack.

"Noticed how quiet it is Tom?" Harry smirked. "Where's all your Death Eaters?"

This had obviously not occurred to Voldermort yet and he looked around in shock at the sight of a battlefield. Bodies littered the area, and all baring one or two were his own Death Eaters. Fires circled the building.

As Voldermort stared at the flames licking the edges of his building. Harry clicked a button on his wrist and spoke.

"All units pull out and report in."

This order obviously kicked Voldermort into action. "Crucio!"

The jet flew across the twenty feet but Harry easily dodged it before returning a simple confundus. He already knew how he planned to end this fight but he wanted Voldermort's last sight to be the destruction of everything he had worked for.

Voldermort shrugged off the attack and lurched towards Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry blocked it with a block of stone from the group before hurling the newly made shards across at Voldermort before the creature could react cutting up his already tattered robes and slicing up his arms as they protected his face from the onslaught.

"Silpormo!" Harry yelled and assisted the attack by sending an earthquake through the ground to put his opponent off balance. He coped with the Earthquake well enough to try to dodge the Holy magical attack but Harry flicked the staff to send the curse straight into his chest. Instantly Voldermort's front was covered in fire as the attack burned into his unholy skin.

Voldermort growled and wandlessly snuffed out the flames before casting a quick pain-relieving charm at his wound.

A voice crackled in Harry's ear, "Group two clear."

Harry grinned slightly.

"Novatis!" Voldermort snarled and the grinned faded from Harry's face and his eyes widened slightly as he tried to dodge the Battle Magic. The mini nova detonated where he had just stood but the edge of the large explosion caught him as he leaped away and he ended up losing his balance as the pain from the burns across his back made him gasp.

"Acretin Amphesatis!" Harry intoned calmly through the pain. It was more of a distraction than anything else. Giving Harry time to at least partially heal his wounds whilst roots and vine tackled and pestered the once feared Dark Lord. Unfortunately it wasn't long enough as he burnt the pests in a wave of raw power that slammed into Harry just as he was healing throwing him backwards before he rose the ground in front of him briefly to absorb the blow.

"Crucio!" Voldermort used his advantage and shot a killing curse in the direction that Harry had leaped to dodge the earlier curse. However Harry knocked the killing curse aside after layering his arm in sheets of granite, but still the blast from the curse knocked him off balance and before he could react Voldermort had fired two more killing curses, both of which Harry was forced to block with his arm even as the strain on the rock started to splinter it.

Voldermort was about to yet again curse Harry when a huge creature slammed its clawed paw in front of Voldermort and with a flick sent him flying backwards, surprise written across his face as he saw the huge Dragon protecting Potter.

"Group one clear, all groups clear."

"Enough of this nonsense, Tom!" Harry spat out and then to his wrist. "Open Fire!"

Voldermort watched in horror as ten orbs of bright lights lit the clearing and slammed into his fortress bursting through outside windows and exploding inside throwing entire sections into the air only to crumple again into rubble. Even as the first explosions ceased another wave fired.

Fire erupted into the sky and smoke filled the air as he turned back to Harry Potter. His red eyes, burning with fury, widened dramatically as he saw what was now standing before him.

"A Demon Dragon?" He asked in disbelief wondering vaguely where Potter had gone so he could get his revenge.

"Actually we prefer Dream Walkers." A deep voice filled the air, but there was no mistaking it.

"Potter?"

"Its over Tom, you have nothing left here, your army is broken, your ideals are just that, yours." Harry stated emotionlessly. "I'm not even going to bother to kill you, instead you will have your immortality. That is if you bothered to protect yourself from aging."

Voldermort moved for his wand which had fallen beside him when he had been hit by the Dragon.

Harry concentrated all his Power and reached far into the ground for the strongest rocks he could sense. Diamond, Granite, Marble and anything as strong and pulled it up to the surface in floods. All around them pillars of liquid rock burst out of the ground before arching into the sky and curving over gracefully and before anyone could move they slammed into Voldermort.

However instead of harming the creature it flowed around him, moulding around his body keeping him locked in for eternity in a river of ever flowing stone.

The deed was done, Voldermort was as good as dead. He could either die in that prison or he would live as an immortal in a room no bigger then his own body unable to move. A fitting punishment for a man who had caused so much needless pain to so many.

As a last job, a plaque was raised beside the ever flowing pillar of stone.

He is a fool the man that disturbs this prison.

Lives were lost yet justice is being served.

Here lives Tom Riddle,

May he live as long as he deserves.

Be warned if you envy this man,

That the Dark Lord of Stone watches all.

**The End**

A/N; Or at least the end of the story. I need to know from everyone who has read this if they want an epilogue and if so what they want to see wrapped up!

Please review, even if you already have way back in the story please let me know what you think of it all…I really want loads and loads of reviews.

Thanks to all of my reviewers over the length of this story which is 155 at this moment.

Lucifer's following; There you go…a fight, what did you think?

Thanks also to dairygirl for her review and would people like Arkandkerry please stop being hypocritical when they review (see reviews for more info).


End file.
